


A Countdown That Lasts For Days

by doctornineandthreequarters



Series: Every Breath of Me [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame Fix-It, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Eventual Fix-It, F/M, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-05-13 12:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 51,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19251586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornineandthreequarters/pseuds/doctornineandthreequarters
Summary: You're waiting on a minute handAnd a countdown that lasts for daysBut I'm here to tell youIt won't be long before I'm here to stay----Things were different after Homecoming.





	1. Nightmare Before Christmas

Things were different after Homecoming. His dad was much more focused on him being Spider-Man. He was always checking in on him during patrols and making sure he wasn’t taking on anything dangerous. His dad also had him training more and more. Peter’s fighting skills were basic at best and relied heavily on his webbing skills. His dad felt having hand-to-hand combat skills was necessary. And between him and Rhodey, Peter could be trained pretty well (though both were timid and tried not to actually hit him, which Peter didn’t find helpful).

Peter blew out a breath as he stood in the private gym in the Tower. His dad had it installed after the Homecoming debacle, for training purposes. Peter figured that was what the Compound was for, but it seemed his dad was still avoiding going there, with how empty it was. It seemed only Vision lived there and he got the impression that Vision wasn’t actually there too often. 

“Run it again.” Peter groaned and banged the boxing gloves on his hands together. Rhodey was standing next to a bag, his arms crossed over his chest. Tony was sitting on a bench nearby watching them. “Peter, come on.” Peter groaned, an annoyed look on his face, but did as he was told. He went through the combo, jabs, crosses, and kicks, before staring at his uncle, still looking annoyed. Rhodey glanced back at Tony. 

“You can do better than that kiddo.” Peter growled under his breath, getting more annoyed. They had been at this for what felt like hours. He was tired, sweaty, and hungry. He just wanted to be done. It was his Christmas break after all. He went through the combo again, but this time when he sent the kick into the bag, the chains holding it up broke and it went flying backwards. 

“Maybe not like that,” Tony said, getting up. Peter huffed and pulled the gloves off his hands, angrily. “Alright, easy bambino. I know you’re tired.” Peter sighed and hung his head a little ashamed that he let his anger get the best of him. Tony, not caring that he was sweaty, pulled him into a hug. 

“Sorry,” Peter grumbled. Tony just pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

“You just need some food and sleep,” Tony said. Peter attempted a smile. Sleep was the reason he was in such a rotten mood.

He hadn’t told anyone, but he had been having trouble sleeping over the last month or so. Every time he would try and sleep, he would wake up in a panic, struggling to breathe. But he didn’t say anything. Because he was Spider-Man and Spider-Man shouldn’t have nightmares. And yet, every night, they seemed to happen. Some nights weren’t as bad. But the previous night, he had barely slept, waking from a nightmare and then too afraid to go back to sleep. 

“Yeah,” Peter said, even though he was honestly terrified of going to sleep. Rhodey walked over and clapped him on the shoulder. 

“Your form is getting better,” Rhodey said and Peter smiled slightly. He and his dad headed towards the elevator and took it up to the Penthouse. When they reached the kitchen, Pepper was already there, working on dinner. 

“Hi boys,” Pepper said, looking up from the pot she was stirring at the stove. “I’m making chili.”

“It smells really good mom,” Peter said, sitting down at the kitchen island. Pepper smiled at him. It had been more than two months since the proposal and Peter could tell Pepper was still thrilled that he was calling her mom. Tony walked over and kissed her cheek before grabbing a gatorade from the refrigerator.

“Drink up spiderling,” Tony said, tossing the drink to Peter. “That enhanced metabolism isn’t going to replenish itself.” Peter nodded and opened the drink. 

“What time is May coming over tomorrow?” Peter asked before taking a sip. The next day was Christmas Day. Pepper had wanted May to be invited, as spending Christmas alone was not something she wished on anyone.

“Eleven,” Tony said. “Gives you time to sleep in before we have a nice brunch and exchange presents.”

“Cool,” Peter said before finishing the Gatorade. Though if he had to admit it, nothing sounded cool about sleep at that moment.

“Yep,” Tony said. “But until then, how about we have some dinner and watch a movie together? You know, as a family.” Peter beamed and nodded. 

“Just as long as it’s not A Wonderful Life.”

“That is an excellent movie!”

“Dad it’s depressing as hell.” Tony just shook his head and glanced at Pepper, who shrugged. 

“Fine, you pick.” Peter smiled and went over to the couch. “FRIDAY, let Rhodey know we’re having dinner and watching a movie, if he wants to join.”

“Will do boss.” He smiled and moved so he was standing next to Pepper. He put his hand on her waist and she smiled at him.

“What’s got you in a good mood?” She asked. Tony just smiled and lifted the hand wearing her engagement ring. He kissed her hand, but said nothing. Last Christmas had been depressing. It had been just him and Peter, but Peter had spent most of his time with May, who was struggling with her first Christmas after Ben passed away. Tony had let him, because he knew May needed someone with him. But Tony hadn’t wanted to spend that day alone. But he had and he hated it. But this year, he had Pepper back. They were getting married. He was more happy than he could express. 

“Just happy,” He said, before kissing her. She put the spoon on the counter and wrapped her arms around his neck. He put his other hand on her waist and pulled her closer. He could’ve stayed like that for an eternity.

But they were interrupted.

“Like two seals fighting over a grape.” They separated like a bunch of teenagers being busted making out. Rhodey was standing by the couch where Peter was sitting.

“Two reminders,” Peter said, crinkling his nose. “I am here and gross.” Rhodey chuckled and ruffled Peter’s hair before sitting down next to them.

“Someday you’re going to have a girlfriend,” Tony said. “And I am going to tease you mercilessly for years of you saying gross every time we kiss.” Peter’s cheeks flushed in embarrassment. Partially because he knew his dad was telling the truth but also because he couldn’t imagine crushing on anyone at the moment. Everything with Liz had turned out horribly. He couldn’t imagine going through that again.

“Oh grow up,” Pepper said, handing Tony two bowls of chili. Tony made a face and she just shook her head, a small smirk on her face. He then headed over to the couch, handing Peter and Rhodey each a bowl. He then sat down next to his son. Pepper walked over and handed Tony a bowl before sitting down next to him, kicking off her shoes and tucking her feet onto the couch. Peter started the movie and they all ate in companionable silence.

* * *

As the credits rolled for the movie, Tony glanced around on the couch. Rhodey was still watching a small smile on his face. Pepper was cuddled into Tony’s side and one of his arms was wrapped around her. His other hand was carding through Peter’s hair. Peter had fallen asleep about an hour into the movie. Tony figured it was because his son was exhausted from training. Then again, he had looked tired for a while. 

He knew being Spider-Man along with being in high school was a lot. When Tony had taken the suit, Peter had rejoined robotics club and band. Tony had convinced him not to quit them when he gave him the suit back. It was important that his kid acted like a kid and being in clubs in high school was a part of that. Tony had missed out on that by graduating early. He was Peter’s age when he started at MIT and if it hadn’t been for meeting Rhodey his freshman year, he would’ve been a way bigger mess than he was (he was still a mess, but Rhodey definitely tempered that). He didn’t want his son to miss out on being a teenager. But he also wanted to make sure his son was healthy and not going too overboard, without taking the suit away. He could not handle his kid looking like a kicked puppy again. He’d almost caved last time, even though his actions had been necessary. 

He felt something knock his shoulder and looked down at Peter. His son was moving around a little in his sleep. Tony raised an eyebrow, confused by his son’s actions. Even Rhodey and Pepper had noticed.

“Help,” He murmured in his sleep. “Help.” He seemed to start thrashing more and Tony realized he was having a nightmare.

“Peter,” He said, shaking his son. He didn’t seem to budge. “Peter!” Peter’s eyes flew open and he nearly jumped off the couch. His breathing was heavy and his eyes were wide. “Easy bambino, easy.” Peter looked around wildly, not seeming to know where he was. His breaths were coming out as gasps. “Peter, look at me.” He grabbed Peter’s shoulder and turned him so he was facing him. “Deep breaths.” Peter nodded and focused on breathing. The room was quiet except for Peter breathing in and out.

“S-sorry,” He said, finally getting control of his breathing. 

“Are you okay sweetie?” Pepper asked, concern on her face. Peter wanted to sink into the couch. He had just had a nightmare in front of his parents and his uncle. They were going to ask questions and he wasn’t ready to answer them. He nodded numbly. Tony could see the terrified look on his face. 

“I-I’m f-fine,” Peter stuttered out. Tony reached out for him, to pull him into a hug, but Peter stood up. 

“Are you sure?” Tony asked, standing up as well. He watched as Peter avoided eye contact and his shoulders slumped forward. “We can talk about it Peter, it’s okay.” Tony wanted to tell his son that nightmares happened, that he had them as well, and that talking about them helped. 

“I-I don’t remember what it was about,” Peter said, hoping the lie stood. His father sighed. “Can I just go to my room now?” Tony sighed but nodded. Peter quickly left the room. Pepper stood up and wrapped her hand around Tony’s, leaning her chin on his shoulder. 

“It’s okay,” Pepper said quietly. “He’ll open up when he’s ready. He’s too much like you in that way.” Tony blew out a breath. 

“He’s got all of us Tones,” Rhodey said, getting up, his mechanical braces whirring as he did. “He’ll be okay.” Tony nodded and then Rhodey headed out of the penthouse. Tony leaned back a little into Pepper and she pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

“Come on,” She said gently. “If you’re going to worry, you can at least do it in the comfort of our bed.” She tugged him towards their room, never letting go of his hand.

“You’re amazing, you know that?” Here he was panicking about his kid and why he was having a nightmare. And Pepper was being supportive. Not blaming him, not scolding him on why his son might be traumatized. Just there, keeping him calm. God, he loved her. 

They both changed into their pajamas and she gently tugged him down to the bed. He lay on his back staring at the ceiling. When she laid down next to him, pressing against his side, he pulled her as close as possible. He kissed the crown of her head, glancing at her. Kind, blue eyes stared back. He sighed and she gently ran her perfectly manicured nails up and down his arm. He looked back up at the ceiling, letting the feeling calm him.

He didn’t think he would sleep, but eventually, his eyes drifted shut.

* * *

Peter coughed, looking around desperately. He was back in the warehouse. Debris was crushing him into the ground. He wiggled around desperately, trying to get free. He let out a cry of pain. 

“Help!” He screamed. “Help me please!” He couldn’t be stuck down here. Not again. He cried and screamed, trying to get free. Nothing seemed to work. No matter how much he wriggled and pushed, he was stuck. He could hear Toomes’ voice, mocking him. He screamed in pain, still unable to get free. He was sobbing now, the trapped feeling taking over him.

“Peter!” He jolted up in bed with a start. His dad was standing over him. Peter let out a strangled cry. 

“Dad,” He cried out. Tony nearly fell onto the bed, going to comfort his son. Peter buried his head in his dad’s shoulder and sobbed. Tony held him close, running one hand through his son’s hair, the other holding Peter close to him. He tried to ignore the tightening in his chest. Seeing his son in so much pain was triggering for him. He tried to steady his breaths and he focused on comforting his son. After some time, Peter lifted his head up. His eyes were red and puffy and he had a scared look in his eyes. 

“I’m right here bambino,” Tony said, kissing his son’s forehead. Peter looked at his dad, before noticing Pepper standing in the doorway. She gave him a gentle smile before walking into the room. She sat down on the bed next to Tony. “You’re not going to try and convince us that you don’t remember this time, are you?” Peter shook his head. “Okay, talk to us.”

“Please don’t be mad,” He said weakly. Tony gave his son a look, not sure where he was going with all of this. “I didn’t tell you everything that happened on the night of Homecoming. He sniffed and wiped his nose on his hand. “I didn’t track Toomes to the plane. I tracked him to a warehouse first. And I thought I had him. But he was just distracting me. He got away, but…” Peter squeezed his eyes shut and Pepper reached out and gently fixed a few hairs that were sticking to his sweaty forehead. “N-not before he brought the whole warehouse. On me.” Tony sucked in a breath and just pulled Peter close to him.

He remembered the nightmares that had come after he flew into the wormhole and after Cap stabbed him in the back and left him for dead. He knew what his son was going through. And it hurt him to know that Peter had been going through this alone, for the last few months. 

“Oh Peter,” Tony said, hugging his son. “I wish you had told me.”

“I-I didn’t know how to,” Peter said. “I’m not supposed to have nightmares. I’m supposed to be a hero.” Tony looked down at his son, so they were making eye contact.

“Everyone has nightmares,” Tony said. “Even heroes. Even me.”

“Really?” Peter asked and Tony nodded. Peter was surprised. He had never expected his dad to struggle like that. But then again, Peter noticed more things about his dad the older he got. Tony glanced at Pepper who scooted closer to Peter. 

“Your dad’s telling the truth,” She said, wrapping her arm around him. He leaned his head on her shoulder. “And the best way to deal with nightmares is to talk to someone about it.”

“I know mom,” Peter said quietly. “But if that’s terrifying me, how am I supposed to be a hero?” Pepper kissed his forehead. Tony moved so Peter was squished in between the two of them. 

“If you weren’t a little terrified, I’d be more worried,” Tony said. “This hero gig, it’s not easy kiddo. But you’ve got us for a reason. And Rhodey and Happy. You’ve gotta lean on us a little more. I mean, you don’t want to end up like me.” Pepper reached over and swatted his arm. “Right, not the point.”

“No I get it,” Peter said. He remembered his dad’s words after the ferry incident.  _ I wanted you to be better _ . It wasn’t out of anger. It was a true sentiment. His dad wanted him to not only be a better hero than him, but not to struggle the way he had. “I’ll try to be more open about what’s bothering me.”

“That’s all we ask,” Tony said. “I mean, we’re your parents. We’re going to definitely worry about you.” Peter nodded and Tony ran his hand through his son’s hair. Then he paused. “Wait, how did you get to the plane then?”

“I got out,” Peter said, wincing a little. Tony gave him a look. “I, uh, I remembered what you said. How if I was nothing without the suit then I shouldn’t have it.” Pepper glanced at Tony and noticed him frowning. She knew how hard that conversation had been for Tony. She knew he had spent the next week after it regretting it and feeling awful for hurting Peter. 

“Kiddo,” Tony said. He felt guilty. He hadn’t meant to hurt his kid in that way. But Peter shook his head.

“But you were right dad,” Peter said. “The suit didn’t make me Spider-Man. And I guess knowing that motivated me and I got out...by lifting the debris.” Tony’s eyes went wide.

“That must have weighed thousands of pounds.” Peter shrugged. “God, how strong are you?” Peter smiled a little. “I don’t want to make you feel like a lab rat, but maybe we should look more into what you can do. In a safe and contained way.”

“Definitely sounds like a lab rat,” Pepper said, teasing him. Peter chuckled.

“It’s fine mom,” Peter said. “Dad can do it. So long as he doesn’t poke me with a needle or anything.” Tony rolled his eyes before pulling Peter closer to him and kissing his head. 

“Think you can sleep now?” Peter nodded. “And if you can’t, just come find us. No questions asked.” Peter nodded and Tony got up. Pepper kissed his forehead before getting up as well.

“Thanks mom, thanks dad.” Then he moved so he was lying down again. The couple smiled and Tony turned off the lights before leaving the room. When they got back to their room, Tony turned towards Pepper.

“If you tell me he’s my son,” Tony said, giving Pepper a look. He was teasing, because she had a tendency to remind Tony of how similar he and his kid really were.

“You’ll what?” She challenged a smirk on her face. Tony just pulled her closer and kissed her. “That’s what I thought you’d do.”

“Good,” Tony said, pulling back a little. “Because you’re amazing and I love you.”

“I love you too,” Pepper said. “Now I think we can get a few more hours of sleep before we have to get ready for Christmas Day.” Tony nodded and they both got back into their bed. He pulled her closer to him as they settled down, kissing her one more time. And then, he drifted off to sleep, knowing that at least for the moment, they were all safe and okay.


	2. May Finds Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Peter?” Peter’s eyes went wide. He touched his face and realized it was uncovered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long wait! I was focusing on finishing my Iron Dad Bingo series and the school year was ending so I had some things to wrap up there as well. Anyways, enjoy chapter 2!

Peter sat at lunch with Ned and MJ. Since becoming Decathlon captain, MJ actually hung out with them, instead of sitting at the other side of the table. Currently, she was reading, sitting across from Peter. She had sit across from Ned, but he had asked her to move over. Peter hadn’t understood why.

Until Betty Brant walked in.

“She’s just so,” Ned said, staring at her. He looked like the epitome of the heart eyes emoji. “Wow.”

“Was this what I was like with Liz?” Peter asked, reaching for Ned’s fruit cup. Ned didn’t respond, but MJ nodded.

“Yes,” She said. “It was painfully obvious that you liked her.” Peter shrugged. Liz had given him that impression as well. But then Homecoming had happened and then she moved away. After that his crush on her just went away. He hadn’t really been interested in anyone since. Peter just dug into the fruit cup. Ned straightened up when Betty approached him, a goofy smile on his face.

“Hi guys,” She said smiling at them.

“Hi,” Ned said, the smile only growing. Betty noticed and blushed a little.

“I just wanted to remind you guys that Valentine’s Day is tomorrow,” Betty said. Besides being co-anchor of the school news program, Betty was also the student council representative for the sophomore class. “So if you want to buy any candy grams for anyone, now’s the time to do it.” Peter glanced at Ned, who just continued to stare at Betty.

“I’ll buy one,” Peter said, pulling out his wallet. He handed Betty the money and she handed him a piece of paper.

“Just get that to me or any of the other student council representatives by the end of the day.” She said. She smiled at Ned again before walking away. As soon as she was gone, Peter nudged Ned’s arm and handed him the slip of paper.

“Ask her out,” Peter said. “I think she likes you back.”

“She does,” MJ said, looking up from her book. “I heard her talking about you in the girl’s locker room. She thinks your quote ‘adorable and a sweetheart’, unquote.” Ned beamed and quickly began writing on the paper. Peter glanced at MJ, who gave him a tight-lipped smiled, before going back to her book. Peter watched her curiously. She was different alright. But he appreciated that about her. He turned back to Ned and smirked as he completed the note for the candy gram. The bell rang and they all got up. MJ had Spanish, so she went the opposite direction of them.

“Are you going on the web tonight?” Ned asked as they walked to class. Peter nodded. “Can I be in your ear then?”

“I think you have something else to focus on,” Peter said, pointing to the note. “Maybe another time.” Ned smiled and nodded. Then they headed to class.

* * *

Peter sighed as he sat on a rooftop, later that day. He had just finished stopping a purse snatching. The victim thanked him and then asked for a selfie. It was pretty cool.

“Incoming call from dad,” Karen said, interrupting his thoughts.

“ _ Hey squirt _ ,” Tony said, his voice coming through. An image of his dad came up on the display inside his mask. His dad was in the lab, sitting at the middle table. “ _ How’s our friendly neighborhood Spider-Man _ ?” Peter smiled.

“All good over here,” Peter said. “I just helped a lady get her purse back. And then she wanted a selfie.” Tony chuckled. “It was nice. I’ll be home in a bit, it’s getting kind of cold.”

“ _ Good _ ,” Tony said, a small smile on the billionaire’s face. “ _ I made your favorite for dinner. Just waiting on you _ .” And then the call ended. Peter sighed. He was surprising how easy it was to talk to his dad about his Spider-Man activities. He knew it stressed his dad out and that he was worried about him all the time. But Peter realized these mundane actions were necessary. It was going to help him be a better hero. He stood up, ready to swing home.

“Karen, do one last sweep of the area.” He figured it was better to check that everyone was safe before he turned in for the evening.

“A shooter has just entered Queens Memorial Hospital.” Peter’s eyes went wide. That was where May worked. Without a second thought, he swung to the hospital. He had to stop them. He had to protect his aunt.

“Do a scan of the hospital,” Peter said as he got closer. “And call my dad back.”

“ _ Something wrong Peter _ ?” Tony asked as soon as he answered the call. Peter could hear the tension in his voice.

“Shooter at the hospital where May works,” Peter said, landing on the roof. “She’s working right now dad. I need to stop them. I-I…” He didn’t know how to explain it. The guilt from Ben’s death still haunted him at times. And the possibility of May being hurt? Well that definitely fell into that category.

“ _ I’m patching myself into your suit _ ,” Tony said. “ _ And staying in your ear. Web up the shooter, call the cops, check on May, and then get out of there. Got it _ ?”

“Copy,” Peter said, climbing in through a window. The hospital was eerily quiet. Karen’s scan showed him that the shooter was in the Emergency room. He quickly made his way down there. “Scan the area Karen.”

“One hostile,” Karen said. “Hostile is holding a hostage. You should enter from the east stairwell.”

“ _ Be careful Peter _ ,” Tony said, reminding Peter that his dad was watching in. Peter moved quickly to the east stairwell. When he reached the floor for the Emergency room, he looked in. He could see the hostile with the gun. His heart dropped when he realized who the hostage was.

Aunt May.

The hostile had moved slightly and Peter could see her face. She looked terrified. The gun was, thankfully pointed away from her. Peter couldn’t move. He was scared. If he ran in and tried to save her, what if he failed? What if she died like Ben did?

“ _ Bambino, _ ” Tony’s voice was gentle. “ _ You can do this _ .” Peter shook his head, even though his dad couldn’t see him. He didn’t know if he could do it. He was scared. “ _ Peter, the guy is moving. He’s going to leave and take her with him _ .” Peter saw the guy moving towards the door. Right as he was out the door, Peter swung into action. He had to save his aunt.

He swung at the man with the gun and kicked him in the back. He stumbled, May slipping out of his grasp. She let out a shocked yelp and ran away.

“Why don’t you pick on someone your own size?” Peter said, staring him down.

“Can’t you ever just mind your business?” The gun was pointed at him now. Peter sucked in a breath, but held his stance.

“Protecting Queens is my business.” And then he kicked the man again, the gun slipping out of his hand. Peter hit him with a boxing combo Rhodey had taught him and then kicked him backwards. He spun around to check on May, who had a scared look on her face. He was about to ask if she was okay or if she was hurt.

“Look out!” She shouted. The gunman grabbed Peter in a chokehold. Peter struggled against him, feeling his hold tighten around his head and neck. But he was stronger, he flipped the guy over, feeling a rush of air on his face. The gunman hit the ground with a thud, knocking him out cold. Peter webbed him to the ground and breathed a sigh of relief. But when he looked at May, he saw an unreadable expression on her face.

“Peter?” Peter’s eyes went wide. He touched his face and realized it was uncovered. His mask was on the ground by the man. He realized his mask must’ve been pulled off when he flipped the man over his shoulder. This was bad. “What the…” Peter quickly grabbed his mask, pulled it back on, and swung away.

“Crap, crap, crap!” He said to himself as he swung to the Tower “Crap!” May had seen his face. She knew he was Spider-Man. Which meant she was going to remember that he had been there the night Ben died. “I am so screwed.”

This was really bad.

* * *

 

“But dad she saw my face!” Peter was sitting on the couch. He had been freaking out since he got home. May had seen him. May knew. And yet, it was radio silence from his aunt. Was she mad? Shocked? Blaming Peter for Ben’s death? All of the questions had him freaking out. Tony was standing near the couch, listening to his son’s lamenting.

“First off don’t work yourself into a panic.”

“Too late,” Peter said, frowning. “I’m freaking out dad! She’s going to hate me! Or blame me for…” His voice cut off. Tony sat down and pulled him into a hug.

“You don’t know that any of that is true,” Tony said, quietly. Peter sniffled, wiping the sleeve of his hoodie on his nose. “I do know that her reaction will definitely be less severe than mine.”

“Don’t remind me,” Peter said morosely. Tony just kissed his head. He could tell Peter was upset about May finding out and in such a terrible way. But Tony was also worried that Peter was going to work himself into a panic attack.

“Boss,” FRIDAY’s voice cut in. “May Parker is on her way up.” All the color drained from Peter’s face and he glanced up at his dad with a horrified expression. Without a second thought, he bolted from the room. Tony sighed and stood up. He could tell that Peter was panicking and that he didn’t want to have this conversation. The elevator dinged and May walked into the room.

“May,” Tony said, tucking his hands into his pockets. “This is a surprise.”

“Is it now,” May said. He could hear irritation in her voice. “I was at work when a crazy guy with a gun showed up demanding drugs. And when he was told no, he tried to hold me hostage. But then Spider-Man showed up. And just when I thought my night couldn’t get any crazier, Spider-Man was unmasked. And it was Peter.” She looked at Tony. When his face didn’t even change, she frowned. “And clearly you already knew this.”

“Why do you think Spider-Man went from a onesie to a real suit?” May glared at him, before smacking his arm. “Jesus Christ, May.”

“Are you insane?” She shouted. “Letting him run around in that thing? Letting him think he could be some kind of superhero?”

“He was doing it without my help or consent,” Tony said, rubbing his arm. He was surprised at how hard she was able to hit. May shook her head. Tony stepped back, worrying that she was going to hit him again. But then, he saw the look on her face change. It was no longer anger. There was fear in her eyes.

“He could die!” May shouted. “Tony, he could die! This isn’t safe. He…” Her eyes began to well up and Tony realized this went further than just Peter. “I already lost two of my best friends and my husband. I...I can’t lose Peter too.” Tony winced. He never took into account how this would affect May. Maybe because he assumed May would never find out. But she knew now, so Tony had to be honest with her.

“He was out there doing this before even I knew,” Tony said. “And I hated it at first because I don’t want Peter to be like me. I want him to be everything I could never even aspire to be. But he’s headstrong and smart and he’s got these abilities and this feeling that he has to protect people and do what’s right.” May sighed. “At least now, he’s got a suit that will protect him and that I have direct access in case anything happens.” May wiped a few tears away. “I don’t plan on losing him either, May.”

“I want to be mad at you,” May said. “I want to be mad at Peter too.” She sighed, a sad look on her face. “I just seem to keep surrounding myself who put the safety of others over themselves. Even at the risk of their own life.” Tony felt sympathy for the woman. Richard and Mary had been agents who put their jobs about everything else. Ben had been a cop. And now Peter was out in the world being a superhero. He could see that it hurt May. But he could also see the sad acceptance sliding over her.

“Aunt May?” They both turned to see Peter standing there. Tony was wondering if he had been listening in the whole time. Her eyes fell over him, a sad look on her face.

“I’ll give you two a minute,” Tony said gently. He walked over to Peter and gently squeezed his shoulder before leaving the room. Peter walked over to where May was standing. Without a second thought, she pulled him into a hug. Peter felt his eyes well up with tears as he hugged her back.

“I’m sorry,” He said sadly. “I’m sorry I lied to you. I’m sorry I didn’t…” She pulled away and saw the heartbroken look on his face. “I’m sorry I didn’t save him.”

“Oh sweetie,” May said, her eyes welling up with tears. He didn’t want May blaming him for Ben’s death. He didn’t want her hating him for not being able to save Ben. “You couldn’t have. If it hadn’t been that night, it would’ve been a different night. Ben knew what he was getting into.” She put her hand on his cheek, wiping a tear away. “You were there with him, in those last moments. He had someone who he loved there for him.” Peter nodded, tears falling faster now. She pulled him back into a hug, squeezing him tightly. He rested his head on her shoulder.

He hadn’t realized how much guilt over Ben’s death he still had. Maybe it was because so much had happened since then; Germany, Cap and the rest of the team betraying his dad, Rhodey’s injury, Pepper coming back, Homecoming. All of that had distracted him. But he still felt like Ben’s death was on him. But talking to May, telling her the truth, and hearing what she had to say, that seemed to help, even just a bit. May pulled away and brushed the tears off Peter’s cheeks.

“I’m probably going to be very worried about you,” She said with a small smile. “But I’m also very proud of you.” Peter smiled sadly and nodded. “I should get home. I was given the rest of the night off to deal with my trauma.” She kissed his cheek. “I love you sweetie. Never forget that.”

“I love you too Aunt May.” She smiled and patted his cheek before she left. As soon as the elevator closed and Peter could hear it going down to the lobby, he sat down on the couch.

“Bambino?” Peter looked up to see his dad approaching. “Everything okay?” Peter nodded and Tony sat down. He pulled Peter into a hug and Peter rested his head on his dad’s shoulder. Peter sighed, feeling like he could finally stop blaming himself for Ben’s death. May didn’t blame him, so maybe he could learn to stop as well.

* * *

Peter stood at his locker the next day at school. After the drama of last night, he had gotten a surprisingly good night’s sleep. His dad had chalked it up to emotional and physical exhaustion. Peter was just glad he was able to sleep without being plagued by nightmares.

“Dude.” Ned came running out to him. “It’s happening!” He followed Ned’s gaze. Betty was standing at her locker as someone from student council walked up to her. They watched as she was handed the candy gram. She smiled as they walked away. When she opened the note, a blush crossed her face. Ned was smiling gleefully the whole time. She looked up from the note and around the hallway. When she spotted Ned she just smiled at him.

“Well go on dude,” Peter said, gently shoving Ned. They exchanged their usual handshake and then Ned headed over to where Betty was standing. Peter smiled, happy for his best friend.

“Hey Parker.” He turned, the same student council representative approaching him. He was tossed a candy gram, which he caught with ease. As they walked away, Peter closed his locker and eyed the item in his hand. He opened the note and smirked. It said ‘nice going loser’.

“Sup loser.” He looked up from the note to see MJ.

“Thanks for this,” Peter said, holding up the candy gram. MJ gave him a tight-lipped smile.

“I thought it was cool of you to help Ned ask Betty out,” MJ said with a shrug. “And I know you like chocolate.” Peter smiled, a warm feeling pooling in his stomach. “And it looks like it worked.” Peter and MJ glanced over at Ned and Betty. Ned was beaming at her and Betty was smiling too. She then leaned up slightly on her tip-toes and kissed his cheek. She walked away, leaving Ned standing there, a gleefully shocked expression on his face.

“Wow,” Ned was saying. “She actually said yes.”

“Well of course she did,” Peter said. They started walking down the hallway, Ned still delightfully dazed. “So what’s the plan?”

“We’re going to the movies,” Ned said with a smile. He continued walking, nothing able to wipe the doopy grin off his face.

“Good work loser,” MJ said nudging his shoulder. Peter smiled. That warm feeling returned, but he ignored it and just continued down the hallway with his friends. As he was about to walk into the classroom, his phone buzzed. He paused and read the text. It was from May.

**Just a reminder that I’m proud of you and I love you.**

Peter smiled, glad that even with May finding out, everything was going to be okay. He texted her back, with similar sentiments and then headed into class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scream with me on my tumblr? https://doctornineandthreequarters.tumblr.com/


	3. A Crush Blossoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey loser,” Peter looked up from his phone to see MJ staring at him. He saw that Betty and Ned had gone over to the kitchen. “Quit texting your girlfriend and focus.” Peter sputtered a little.
> 
> “I don’t have a girlfriend!” MJ gave him a look and he wondered if he was blushing. “I don’t.”

Peter woke up to the sound of his phone buzzing. He groaned a little. Normally, FRIDAY woke him up. He sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes. His phone buzzed again, telling him it was a text message. He reached for his phone, assuming it was Ned or maybe MJ. 

He was shocked to see a text from Lila. 

He stared at his phone. He and Lila hadn’t spoken since their argument after the debacle in Germany. She had texted him once afterwards, to say that her dad was home, and then it had been radio silence since. He didn’t know why, after a year and a half of not talking, Lila finally wanted to talk to him. He shook his head and put his phone down. That was a problem for a different day.

“Peter?” Pepper opened the door and poked her head in. “Oh you’re already awake.”

“Yeah,” Peter said. “Text message woke me up.” Pepper smiled.

“Well you should get ready so you can have your breakfast here and not in the car.” He nodded and got up. She left the room and he went about getting ready. After a quick shower, he threw some clothes on, his usual button-up with a sweater over it and jeans. He slipped his sneakers on, grabbed his phone and backpack and jogged out of his room.

“Must be a new record,” Tony teased as Peter entered the room. Peter rolled his eyes but sat down at the kitchen island. 

“Well mom wanted to make sure I had breakfast here,” Peter said, looking over at Pepper. She smiled at him and placed a plate of food in front of him. Since they all knew the extent of Peter’s powers, he was always given twice the amount of food. His dad said anyone with an enhanced metabolism needed to eat more, not to mention that Peter was sixteen and technically still considered to be growing. 

“Any plans for after school?” Tony asked. “Or should we expect you to go patrolling?”

“Going to the library,” Peter said through a mouthful of eggs. Tony scrunched his nose and Peter smiled sheepishly. When he swallowed his food, he went on. “Nationals is in a few weeks and MJ wants to study with Ned and I. And Betty will probably come too.” Betty and Ned had been dating since Valentine’s Day and they were still sickeningly adorable. Peter was happy for his friend though. And now that MJ was actually their friend and not just sort of in their orbit, he wasn’t a third wheel.

“Well you can all come here if you want,” Tony said. “You know, have your friends over and all that.” Peter shrugged. Ned had been to the Tower countless times. But it was different inviting MJ and Betty over. Peter bit his lip. “Come on, it'll be fun. And I’ll stay in my lab. Mostly.”

“You don’t have to say yes sweetie,” Pepper said. “But I’m sure your friends would like it. Happy can pick you up and give you a ride.” Peter shrugged and finished his breakfast.

“I’ll think about it mom,” Peter said, getting up and putting his plate in the sink. She kissed his forehead and he smiled. Tony wore a grin as he watched the two. It was amazing watching the two of them together. If you had told him twenty years ago that he was going to have an amazing son and be planning to marry the world’s most understanding woman, he would’ve never believed it. But here he was.

“Alright squirt,” Tony said. “You’ve got to get to school. But let us know if you and your little friends are going to come by after school.” Peter nodded. “Now skedaddle. Go learn things.”

“Very eloquent,” Pepper teased. Peter chuckled and grabbed his bag.

“Love you guys!” He shouted before running towards the elevator. Tony smiled. Pepper walked over and he wrapped his arm around her waist.

“We’ve got a pretty good kid huh?” She smiled and kissed him.

“That we do,” She said. “Now come on. We have a board of directors meeting. And no, you are not getting out of it.” Tony pouted but Pepper tugged on his hand, pulling him up. The two smiled before heading hand-in-hand to the elevator to start their day.

* * *

Peter sighed to himself as he sat in the car later that day. He had floated the idea of going to the Tower by Ned, Betty, and MJ. Ned did a great job of convincing Betty, but Peter knew that she would’ve gone anyways. She just liked listening to him when he got excited about things. MJ just shrugged and agreed to it. So now they were going to his house. 

Except his house was a skyscraper in midtown Manhattan. 

He didn’t know why he was feeling weird about the girls seeing his house. It wasn’t like they were going to go in his room. They were just going to sit in the common room and study. Maybe it was because Peter was so used to only have Ned as a friend. No one else seemed to click with him as well as Ned did. He never found it lonely, the exact opposite actually. Most people weren’t going to like everything he did, but Ned did. But now Betty and MJ were a part of their group. Sure, Betty had been roped in because she was dating Ned. She never seemed to interrupt them when they went on and on about Star Wars. In fact, she try and follow along. Ned was still trying to get her to watch the movies with him. 

Maybe it was the presence of MJ that was weird to him. MJ was a very different person, different than most people Peter knew, and he had met the literal god of thunder. She was quiet most of the time, only interjecting when she felt was absolutely necessary. She was crazy intelligent and always had her nose buried in a book. But she was sarcastic in the good way, unless you were Flash, and then she was sarcastic in the tear-down-your-ego-because-you’re-not-that-special-Eugene way. And she was a great captain. Liz had been a good captain, but MJ had whipped the team into shape. They hadn’t lost a single competition since she took over as captain. She had this way of making someone listen without even opening her mouth. It was both cool and scary. 

“Alright we’re here,” Happy said, a gruff tone to his voice. Ned had been talking excitedly in the backseat since they got into the car. Happy had a look on his face that said he was one sentence away from a headache. Peter quickly got out of the car, his friends following.

“This is a private entrance,” Ned whispered to Betty as they approached the elevator. “Only Peter and his family get to use it.” They got into the elevator.

“Penthouse FRI,” Peter said and the elevator started moving.

“AI?” MJ asked and Peter nodded. “Just in the elevator or the whole building?”

“Whole building,” Peter said. “And FRIDAY’s in my dad’s suit too.” MJ nodded, but her face didn’t look that impressed. He was actually more impressed that she knew FRIDAY was an AI. They reached the penthouse and Peter led the way. “So, this is where I live.”

“You can see the whole city from here!” Betty exclaimed when she saw the windows across the room. 

“Best view in the city.” The group of teenagers turned when they heard a different voice. Tony walked into the room. 

“Oh hi dad,” Peter said, surprised to see his dad in the penthouse. Usually, he worked in the lab until either he or Pepper dragged him out for dinner. “What are you doing up here?”

“FRIDAY said you were here,” Tony said, ruffling his son’s hair. Peter’s ears went red in embarrassment. “Hi Ned.”

“Hi Mr. Stark!” Ned said waving. He looked at Betty and mouthed Iron Man and Peter fought back a snort. Tony just smiled at glanced at Betty.

“And you must be,” He started. She smiled and walked over holding out her hand confidently.

“Betty Brant,” She said. “It’s wonderful to meet you Mr. Stark.” Tony nodded and shook her hand. He glanced at MJ who just sort of nodded to him.

“Decathlon captain,” He said, pointing at her.

“Yeah that’s MJ, dad,” Peter said. “Speaking of Decathlon, we have to study.” Tony nodded and clapped his hands together.

“Right,” He said. “Well I will be in my lab. Study hard kids.” And then he left the room.

“His dad is so cool,” Ned said and Peter rolled his eyes playfully. He had known Ned for almost ten years and somehow his best friend was still star struck by his dad.

“Let’s get started,” MJ said. Peter nodded and they all went over to the couch, to start studying.

* * *

Sometime later, the group was still working. Betty was working on a paper on her laptop. Ned was next to her, reading from a physics book. On the other side of the couch sat MJ, who was brainstorming questions for their next practice. Peter was sitting next to her. He was supposed to be studying as well, but he was staring at his phone. 

The text from Lila was still there, left unread. He didn’t know what to do about it. The last time they talked, she had made it clear they weren’t friends anymore. So why had she texted him now? What had changed? He put his book down and picked up his phone. He opened the text and stared at it. 

**Can we talk?**

He bit his lip and sighed. Did he even want to talk to her? Could he still trust her? Lila had been the first person he had told about the spider bite. But after how things shook out, he didn’t know if he wanted to talk to her. 

“Hey loser,” Peter looked up from his phone to see MJ staring at him. He saw that Betty and Ned had gone over to the kitchen. “Quit texting your girlfriend and focus.” Peter sputtered a little.

“I don’t have a girlfriend!” MJ gave him a look and he wondered if he was blushing. “I don’t.” 

“Oh,” MJ said. “You were just staring at your phone all melancholy, like Ned does when Betty’s out sick.” Peter placed his phone down, deciding he’d deal with that problem later. Why did MJ care if he was texting a girl? And why did he care enough to tell her she was wrong?

“Just a family friend,” Peter said awkwardly. 

“Huh,” MJ said. 

“Why’d you just assume it was a girlfriend?” Peter asked. “I thought it was obvious when I liked someone.”

“No I said it was obvious when you liked Liz,” MJ pointed out. “But I don’t know. You’re a nice guy, Parker. I know people can be superficial but I figured any girl would want to date you.” He blushed a little. He felt a weird warm feeling when she complimented him. It was the same feeling that seemed to pop every now and then when she was around. But MJ was just his friend, right?

“Oh hi Ms. Potts!” Peter looked away from MJ to see that Pepper had entered the penthouse. She smiled at Ned and then looked around the room for Peter. He smiled at her.

“I see you’re all still hard at work,” Pepper said. “Do you three want to stay for dinner? We’re having spaghetti and meatballs.” Ned and Betty glanced at Peter who nodded.

“Sounds great mom.” She smiled as Ned and Betty moved back to their seats. Peter turned his head and saw MJ was staring at him. 

“You just called her mom,” MJ said.

“Well she is marrying my dad,” Peter pointed out with a shrug. A weird look crossed her face. “What?” 

“I just think that’s really cool,” MJ said. “My, uh, dad he got remarried.” Peter could tell the conversation with a little uncomfortable for her. “She only wants us to call her Joan. Nothing else.” Peter nodded, surprised by how open she was being. “So I think it’s really cool that you’re calling her mom.” 

“It just felt right,” Peter said and MJ nodded, a small smile on her face. It wasn’t her normal tight-lipped smile. There was something relaxed and genuine about it. And the warm feeling seemed to be out in full force now.

Did he like MJ? 

He shook that question off and went back to work. But when he glanced at her, out of the corner of his eye, that feeling was still there. He sighed to himself.

Well this was certainly going to be interesting.

* * *

Later that evening, Peter was in his room. His friends had left a little while ago, Happy driving them back to Queens. When MJ has left, she gave him that same small smile and Peter tried to ignore the feeling in his stomach as he tried to act casual. MJ was his friend. He didn’t want to weird her out by suddenly liking her. 

He decided to think about something else. So he picked up his phone. The text from Lila was still staring at him. He needed to do something about it. He couldn’t just ignore her.

“Hey squirt.” Peter clicked his phone closed and put it down as his dad walked in. “Have fun with your friends?”

“Yeah,” Peter said with a smile. “Thanks for letting them all come over.” Tony smiled and then went to leave. “Hey dad?”

“What’s up?” Tony asked. Peter sighed and Tony walked over and sat down on his bed. He noticed the look on Peter’s face. “Whatever it is kiddo, you can tell me.” 

“Lila texted me.” Tony sighed and then nodded his head a little. “I haven’t heard from her in a year and a half. And now she just texted me out of the blue.” He left out the part that MJ had thought he was looking at a text from a girlfriend. Because he was not thinking about MJ or possibly having a crush on her.

“What did she say?” Tony asked.

“She asked if we could talk,” Peter said. “But I don’t know if I want to. I trusted Lila. And she threw that in my face. She could’ve told her dad or anyone else about me being Spider-Man.” He frowned. “And she made it clear we weren’t friends anymore.” Tony sighed and patted his son’s leg. 

“Well I can’t tell you what to do kiddo,” Tony said. “Because I have no idea what’s going through her mind.” Tony hadn’t heard from anyone who had been on the team since Steve’s letter. Someone had sent flowers congratulating him and Pepper on their engagement, but Tony had a weird feeling that Natasha was behind that. Clint could have easily contacted him, as he was only on house arrest. But he hadn’t. He was sure Clint didn’t know or care that his kid was Spider-Man. Clint had retired even before Germany. Even after his house arrest, he was probably done. Knowing his son’s secret identity wasn’t going to hurt Peter. And he knew Clint would never hurt someone’s child, not when he had kids of his own. 

“Dad,” Peter whined. “That’s not helpful.” Tony gave his son a small smile.

“Sorry kiddo,” Tony said. “You’re going to have to make this decision on your own.” He leaned forward and kissed his son on the head. “Don’t stay up all night thinking about it.”

“It’s your messed up genetics fault that I’m bad at sleeping.” 

“Smart ass.” Peter smirked and Tony smiled. “Get some sleep kiddo.” And then he left the room. Peter sighed and laid down on his bed.

“Lights off FRI.” The room grew dark and Peter stared at the ceiling. He felt bad not answering the text. But he didn’t want to talk to Lila or hear what she had to say. She had made it clear; they weren’t friends. He sighed and picked up his phone. He stared at the text before finally typing a response. He then closed his phone, put it on the bedside table, and closed his eyes.

* * *

 

**Can we talk?**

_I don’t think that’s a good idea._

**Please?**

**Peter?**

**I’m sorry.**

**I should’ve listened to you. I wish I had. I miss my friend.**

**I’m sorry.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scream with me on my tumblr? https://doctornineandthreequarters.tumblr.com


	4. Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Your dad is just working on something and the way he’s acting is a little concerning. But I’m sure everything is fine.” Peter nodded, though he didn’t believe her. His face must’ve said that he didn’t believe her because she walked over to him and gently kissed his forehead. “Everything is okay sweetie. We’re all okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! And yes, for those who are worried Infinity War starts soon in this story.

“Morning squirt.” Peter jogged into the kitchen. His dad was sitting at the kitchen island, drinking coffee and reading something off his StarkPad. Pepper was standing at the stove cooking.

“Morning dad, morning mom.” Pepper smiled and placed a plate of breakfast in front of Peter.

“Morning sweetie,” Pepper said. She then placed a paper in front of him. “Your dad signed your permission slip.”

“Cool,” Peter said, before digging into his breakfast.

“Where are you going again?” Tony asked, a distracted tone in his voice. He had been working on something for a while and was almost done.

“Museum of Modern Art,” Peter said with a shrug. “I didn’t really want to go, but Ned begged me since Betty’s class isn’t going. It’s next week.” He put the permission slip in his backpack and then kept eating.

“It’s a wonderful museum,” Pepper said. “And there’s a great new exhibit on postmodernism.” Peter made a face and Pepper rolled her eyes.

“It’s not really my thing mom,” Peter said. He then glanced at his dad. Tony was squinting at something, muttering to himself. “Dad?”

“Hm?” He didn’t look up, just kept staring at the screen.

“What are you doing?” Tony glanced up at his son. He also noticed that Pepper was eyeing him.

“Just working on something.” He finished his coffee and got up. He kissed Peter on the head. “Have a great day at school, kiddo.” He started to walk out of the room.

“We have a meeting at 10:15,” Pepper called after him. Tony nodded and kept walking. She sighed and leaned back against one of the counters.

“Mom, is everything okay?” Peter had noticed his dad had been a little distracted lately. He always seemed to be working on something, but was very private about it. 

“Yes sweetie,” Pepper said. Peter gave her a look and she sighed. “Your dad is just working on something and the way he’s acting is a little concerning. But I’m sure everything is fine.” Peter nodded, though he didn’t believe her. His face must’ve said that he didn’t believe her because she walked over to him and gently kissed his forehead. “Everything is okay sweetie. We’re all okay.” He nodded and she fixed a few stray hairs. 

“I should get going,” He said getting up. She smiled at him and he sighed but smiled too. If Pepper insisted that everything was okay, then he had no reason not to believe her. He grabbed his bag and headed out, hoping it was going to be a good day.

* * *

Tony sat in his lab, focused on the item in front of him. He was so close to being done. Months of work would finally be completed. And everyone would be safe and protected because of it. He slowly connected two pieces and then leaned back, sighing as he stretched. 

“I can’t imagine hunching over like that is good for your back.” He didn’t have to turn to know Pepper was in the lab. She walked over, her heels clicking against the tiled floor as she did. Her perfectly manicured hands gently massaged his shoulders. Tony groaned a little and leaned back. 

“Thanks honey.” She kissed his cheek and he turned around. When he swiveled around to face her, her hands rested on the front of his shoulders. His hands moved to sit at her hips. “Meeting time?” She nodded. He didn’t move, just rubbed small circles on her hips. “We should talk more about our wedding.”

“I thought we were going to do something small during the summer,” Pepper said. “When Peter was off from school.” Tony smiled and leaned up to kiss her. “Mhmm, well we’ll talk later.” He chuckled and stood up. “And are you going to tell me what you’re working on?” 

“Project that’ll help my kid with his after school activities.” She raised an eyebrow. Other than the ferry incident last October, Tony hadn’t needed to put on the Iron Man suit. It was surprising to her that he would now. “Just needs a few updates.” He noticed a slight look of concern in her eyes. “I promise it won’t get out of hand. I just want to make sure my kid is safe and has backup if he needs it. Rhodey’s doing way better than anyone expected but I know he’s apprehensive about being War Machine again. And besides, I want to be there for Peter if he needs me.”

“I just don’t want things to get out of hand,” Pepper said. “Things have been good. I don’t want to backslide.” He gently pulled her towards him and kissed her.

“I won’t, I promise Pep.” He truly meant it. His project was meant to help Peter if he ever needed it. He had no plans of it getting in the way of their future. “Now we should get to that meeting.” An impressed look crossed her face. “What? I can be punctual when I want to be.” She laughed lightly before kissing him. Then the two headed out of the lab.

* * *

Peter smiled to himself as he rode the elevator later that day. It had been a pretty good day. He had aced a test in Spanish, Flash hadn’t made one snide comment at him, and their history teacher was absent so they got to watch a movie. Not to mention he got to hang out with MJ at lunch when Ned ditched them to go help Betty hang posters. Not that he liked MJ or anything. Because she was totally just his friend and nothing else.

The elevator reached the floor of his dad’s lab and Peter got out. He spotted his dad sitting in the lab working on something. He typed in the code and entered.

“Hey dad!” He called over the music. Tony looked up and smiled when he saw Peter.

“Music off FRI,” Tony said. The music abruptly cut out as Peter approached his dad. “Hey squirt, how was school?”

“It was good,” Peter said, sitting down next to him. He noticed the array of tools on the table. “What are you working on?” Tony looked at the table and picked something up. It looked like a newer version of his old arc reactor. 

“Nanotechnology,” Tony said, showing Peter. “With a simple tap, this would release the suit around me in mere seconds. One of the best pieces of technology I have ever made.” Peter nodded, staring at it.

“But what’s it for?” Peter asked.

“For me.”

“But why?” Peter didn’t understand the purpose of it. It seemed like his dad didn’t want to be Iron Man anymore. Not since Germany and Siberia, which had been almost two years prior. Sure, he still had access to the suits and he had put on the suit once because of the ferry incident. But other than that, his dad hadn’t had a reason to be Iron Man. What had changed? 

“I’ve been thinking about this since Christmas last year,” Tony said. “I don’t want you to ever feel like you’re alone in this. I’m on your side, I’m always going to be on your side. And now I have something that can help me help you.”

“Are you sure?” Peter asked. Tony smiled and put the housing unit down. He stood up and pulled Peter into a hug. Peter rested his head on his dad’s shoulder.

“Positive,” Tony said. He kissed Peter’s forehead and Peter smiled slightly. “Everything is good Peter. I just want to make sure it stays that way. Now, do you want to help me get this thing on? It’s a very precarious thing to do alone and your mom went to go have dinner with your aunt.” Peter smiled a little and nodded. He was glad his dad wanted to help him. He was a little worried, but it wasn’t like before when Pepper had left. They were still a family and they were looking out for each other.

And that was what was important to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scream with me on my Tumblr? https://doctornineandthreequarters.tumblr.com/


	5. A Field Trip and A Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What are you wearing?”
> 
> “Your mom and I are going for a jog in the park this morning.”
> 
> “Please don’t go out in that dad,” Peter said. “People are going to see you!”

“Wake up squirt.” Peter groaned the curtains were abruptly pulled open and the morning sun poured into his room. “Rise and shine.”

“Five more minutes,” Peter grumbled, pulling the pillow over his head. His dad pulled the pillow away and Peter let out a whine. “Dad.”

“Up squirt.” Peter didn’t move and Tony sighed. And then Tony was sitting on the bed, shaking his son and messing with his hair. “Next I get the water.”

“Fine,” Peter said, sitting up slowly. He yawned and leaned against the headboard. “Morning.” Tony chuckled. 

“Morning,” He said. “FRIDAY told me you were up late last night?” Peter nodded and yawned. “We agreed that schoolwork comes before Spider-Man.” 

“I know,” Peter said getting out of bed. “It was just a long paper. I’ll be fine. I promise dad.” Tony nodded and stood up. Peter snorted taking in his appearance. “What are you wearing?”

“Your mom and I are going for a jog in the park this morning.”

“Please don’t go out in that dad,” Peter said. “People are going to see you!”

“So?” Peter sighed. “It’s fashion kiddo. Get used to it.” Peter just rolled his eyes and disappeared into his bathroom. When he came out, dressed and hair styled the way he wanted, his dad had left his room. He grabbed his bag and quickly headed to the kitchen. 

“Morning sweetie.” Pepper was sitting at the counter, sipping a glass of juice and reading the paper. Peter smiled and sat down, seeing that his dad was working on breakfast.

“Way too much food for the spiderling,” Tony said, placing the plate in front of Peter. Peter nodded, staring at the nanotechnology housing unit on his chest. He looked away quickly. It was still taking some getting used to. He didn’t want to admit that it reminded him of when his dad first came home from Afghanistan. But his dad wasn’t a mess like he had been then. He had Pepper and they were happy and planning their wedding. Everything was okay.

“Excited about your field trip?” Pepper asked. Peter shrugged. 

“At least we’re out of school for the day.” Pepper face a teasing face and Peter stuck his tongue out at her. Tony chuckled, watching the two of them interact.

“It’s good to culture yourself bambino,” Tony said. “Art is beautiful, if you give it the chance.” 

“Says the person who donated our entire modern art collection to the Boy Scouts of America,” Pepper said with an eye roll. Tony bit back a response, as his response was ‘I thought I was dying’. He didn’t feel the need to remind his son of that time in his life. Because he definitely didn’t handle that well.

“Anyways,” Tony said, as Peter finished his food. “How about we all get going? We’ll drive you to school kiddo.” Peter smiled and nodded, before depositing his plate in the sink. Tony chuckled and pulled Peter in for a hug, kissing his head. Peter then grabbed his bag and headed over to the elevator. Tony followed, taking Pepper’s hand as he did.

“You’re in a good mood,” She said with a smile. “Any reason why?” Tony just smiled and quickly kissed her while Peter wasn’t paying attention. He did have a reason, but he didn’t want to mention it in front of Peter. He would talk to her about it later.

“Just in a good mood,” Tony said as the three entered the elevator. She laughed lightly and smiled, launching into a conversation with Peter. Tony sighed, watching them. Everything felt so good lately. He had Pepper and Peter, the company was doing well, and there were no superhero-based problems. Everything was good and he was glad.

If only it would have stayed that way.

* * *

After dropping Peter off at school, Tony drove back to Manhattan with Pepper. Since they had no major meetings for Stark Industries that morning, Pepper had suggested a jog in the park. And Tony agreed because he liked spending time with his fiancée. Happy was annoyed by it, because it meant he’d have to keep the paparazzi away from them, but that was his job anyways.

But Tony needed to have a conversation with Pepper about the dream he had the night before. It felt important, but there was no good way to start it. So like his son, who rambled when he was nervous, Tony was rambling as they walked through the park.

“You’re totally rambling,” Pepper teased, a smirk on her face. Tony huffed. There was no tactful way of phrasing his dream. Especially not when she was teasing him. 

“Look, you know how you're having a dream, and in the dream you gotta pee?” Pepper raised an eyebrow but nodded. “Okay, and then you're like, ‘Oh my god, there's no bathroom, what am I going to do?’ Oh! Someone's watching. I'm going to go in my pants’.” Pepper rolled her eyes and Tony stopped her. She had that same light, teasing smile on her face.

“And then you wake up, and in real life you actually have to pee.”

“Right!” Tony said with a nod. “Last night, I dreamt, we had a kid.” Pepper smirked, a small sigh escaping her lips. Tony didn’t know why he needed to tell her about this. But it had been on his mind since he woke up. It just felt so important.

“Tony we already have a kid,” Pepper pointed out. She held her hand up to just above his shoulder. “You know, this tall, brown messy hair, loves science and fighting bad guys?” Tony shook his head.

“I dreamt that we had,” He pointed in the general area of her stomach. “A kid. Biologically. We named them after your eccentric uncle. Morgan!” Pepper nodded, understanding where he was going. He loved Peter and had never thought he’d want another child. But then he and Pepper got engaged and he started to see a new life. A life with a family, a real family. And suddenly, he wanted all of that.

“So you woke up, and thought that we were…” She asked, placing a hand on her hip.

“Expecting.” Pepper sighed. “Yes?” There was an excitement to his voice. She shook her head and Tony sighed. It had felt so real. Seeing Pepper holding a baby, their baby. He wanted that more than anything. He had seen how she was with Peter, saw how she lit up when he called her mom. He wanted to give her than ten times over. Pepper just shook her head and tapped the newer arc reactor protruding out of his shirt. 

“If you wanted to have a kid, you wouldn't have done that.” Tony frowned and shook his head. The new arc reactor wasn’t powering his body. It was just for protection.

“I'm glad you brought this up, because it's nothing. It's just a housing unit for nanoparticles.” Pepper made a face and Tony sighed again. He knew she had an issue with it. But it was a necessary evil. It was meant for him to help Peter and keep them all safe. But it wasn’t like last time. 

“You don't need that.” Her voice was firm but insistent.

“I'm just trying to protect us,” Tony said and Pepper sighed. He stepped closer to her. He wanted her to know, with real sincerity why he had done it. “The future us, and that's it. Just in case there's a monster in the closet, instead of, you know..."

“Shirts?” Tony nodded and Pepper sighed. 

“You know me so well.” It was true. Pepper had been there for him longer than he had ever expected. When he had first hired her as his PA, he had expected her to run out just as quick as every other PA he had hired. But she didn’t. And then Peter was born and she became more than just a PA. She became someone who would look out for his flesh and blood no matter what. And it wasn’t until he got back from Afghanistan that he realized he was hopeless in love with her. It had taken time, too long in Tony’s mind, but they had finally reached a point where everything he had ever dreamed of was finally coming true. She was his soulmate. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He smiled at her. She sighed and shook her head.

“You should have shirts in your closet.” Pepper said. Tony nodded. He knew, as forgiving as she was, that this wasn’t the life she wanted. That being a superheroes girlfriend or fiancée or wife was not something she wanted to do forever. 

“You know what there should be?” Tony said with a slight smile. “No more surprises.” She smiled at him. Yeah, he could promise her that. No more surprises. Just them planning their wedding and future together. “Tell you what, how about you and I go out tonight. Just us. No Peter, no Happy, no calls. Just us.  And we should have no more surprises. Ever. I should promise you.” Pepper smiled and leaned towards him. 

“Yes.” Yeah, that sounded good. If he wanted to convince Pepper to eventually have a kid with him, then he needed to focus on what was important. He wrapped his arms around her lower back and kissed her. Maybe he’d get rid of the housing unit. Or find a different way to keep a suit handy that wasn’t so ostentatious. Things would be normal and easy.

If only the guy in the weird cape and Bruce hadn’t shown up. If only everything hadn’t gone to hell.

* * *

Peter was sitting on the bus texting MJ. She was stuck in school and clearly not pleased about it. He smirked at something she wrote and was about to text back, when he felt the hairs on his hand stand up. His eyes looked up suddenly and he looked around for the danger. He wondered if it was Flash, coming to bother him. But Flash was a few rows back, fast asleep.

And then Peter looked out the window. And saw a giant spaceship approaching the city. 

He stared at it, knowing that it did not mean anything good. He thought about texting his dad. But he had a feeling his dad was already involved in this. But he couldn’t just stay on the bus. He couldn’t just not help. He was a hero after all. He didn’t take his eyes off the ship as he began to calculate his plan. 

“Ned,” He half-whispered, trying to get his best friend’s attention. He turned around tapped his shoulder. “Ned, I need you to cause a distraction.” Ned looked up and then looked out the window. He didn’t seem to hear Peter, but his eyes went wide.

“We’re all going to die!” He shouted, pointing at the spaceship. Everyone ran towards the back windows to get a better look at it. And that gave Peter the distraction he needed. He was off the bus, swinging away with his mask on in a second. 

It was time to be less of a friendly neighborhood Spider-Man and more of a hero.


	6. A Battle in Manhattan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony was glad his face was covered, because he was sure his eyes were as wide as can be. Because he did not want his son anywhere near this. But before he could respond, the big alien grabbed Peter by the shoulder and tossed him away. Tony bit down on his lip, trying not to scream out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I saw Far From Home. And to avoid any spoilers, I will leave it at that.

Everything was happening too quickly.

One second, Tony was in the park, making promises to Pepper. And the next, he was being told about a Mad Titan, who had been the mastermind behind New York, coming to Earth in search of the infinity stones. Tony could barely hear Bruce, who was alive and finally back, as he and Stephen Strange, explained the stones and why Thanos was coming. That was his name, Thanos. The real reason Tony had almost lost everything. It was him that caused New York. It was him that led to Tony having to build Ultron.

It was always Thanos. And Tony wanted to stop him. But everyone else was more concerned with protecting the stones. There were six of them. Thanos already had two. Strange was protecting another one. Tony knew there was one keeping Vision alive. But Vision was off-grid. Probably off with Wanda somewhere.

He should’ve called Cap the minute he knew Vision needed to be brought somewhere safe. But Cap and the rest of them stabbed him in the back. And before he could explain that to Bruce, why he had such a hard time reached out to Cap, aliens showed up. And now they were in a nearby park, fighting aliens. Well he was. Bruce was having some sort of issue getting Hulk to appear. They clearly needed to catch up.

One of the aliens, the big, less ugly one, was clobbering him. And he was about to strike him some sort of hammer.

“Whoa there!” Tony looked up to see Peter, in full Spider-Man mode, holding the hammer up with both hands. “Hey dad.” Tony was glad his face was covered, because he was sure his eyes were as wide as can be. Because he did not want his son anywhere near this. But before he could respond, the big alien grabbed Peter by the shoulder and tossed him away. Tony bit down on his lip, trying not to scream out. Luckily, Peter shot a web and was able to catch himself. He swung back so he was standing at his dad’s side. 

“Dad, what’s this guy’s problem?” Tony sighed as they sized up the big alien. He could see Bruce lurking nearby, hiding. He didn’t know where Strange or the ugly alien were. 

“He’s from space,” Tony said. “He came here to steal a necklace from a wizard.” The alien ran at them and they both ducked out of the way. “I would really rather you not be here.”

“Well I’m here now,” Peter said, shooting webs at the alien. “So we can either argue about it or take down this ugly dude.”

“You should see his friend,” Tony grumbled. He knew his kid was right. He could lecture Peter for getting involved in matters beyond his skill level later. Right now, they had a fight with a giant alien to win. As concerned as he was, Tony suddenly realized this was going to be the first time he fought side-by-side with his son. If this matter wasn’t life and death, he would’ve been concerned.

But they had a fight to win

* * *

Peter couldn’t believe the day he was having. He was actually fighting alongside his dad. He had never thought this was going to happen. And yet here they were, fighting an ugly alien. Peter didn’t really know why, his dad’s explanation was poor at best, but he didn’t care. This was probably the coolest moment of his life. Peter looked up suddenly as someone went flying over his head.

“That’s the wizard kiddo,” Tony said holding off the alien from punching him. “Protect him.”

“On it!” Peter swung after the flying wizard, noting that he seemed to be trapped by some sort of cable. He also seemed to not be conscious. Just as Peter was about to reach him, a sign sent him flying backwards, slicing through his web. “Not cool!” He pulled himself up from the ground and tried to keep up with them. There was another alien chasing after the wizard as well. But even trying still, Peter was faster. He reached the wizard just as he landed safely on the ground. As he went to pick him up, a blue light encased both of them. Peter felt himself being pulled away. He held onto the wizard with one hand and a light post with the other.

“Uh dad?” Suddenly, the light post came loose and he was being hurled into the sky through the blue light. “I’m being beamed up!”

“Hang on kid!” Tony knocked the alien back and flew towards the space ship. He couldn’t see Peter, but had a bad feeling his son was too close to the ship. “Give me some juice FRIDAY.” He felt himself be propelled forward as the thrusters initiated. As he got further and further up, he knew the ship was already outside of Earth’s atmosphere. Peter’s suit wasn’t built to handle something like that. He felt his chest constrict. He had to get to him.

He could see Peter clinging onto the side of the ship for dear life. He could hear, over the coms, his kid’s heavy breathing from the lack of oxygen. He was not going to watch another person he loved fall. Not this time. 

“FRIDAY, unlock 17-A.” It was the only option. He had to protect his son. He continued to get closer and closer to the ship. “Pete, you gotta let go. I’m going to catch you.”

“But you said save the wizard!” Peter shouted back. Peter pulled his mask off, feeling like he couldn’t breathe. He was starting to see dots on the edge of his vision. He felt dizzy, like he couldn’t focus on what was in front of him. “I...I can’t breathe.” And then darkness took over for his vision and he started to fall backwards.

Tony almost let out a yelp. His son was falling. It was Germany all over again. He was going to have to watch someone he loved fall to their demise. 

“Peter!” He shouted. And then a pod shot past him. It reached Peter and encased him. Tony landed on the ship, a small breath escaping him. His son was okay. He watched as Peter landed a little ways away from him in the new suit. Well it wasn’t new. He had made it for Peter eighteen months ago, when he had formally invited him to join the Avengers. But now was as good a time as any to give it to him. 

“Dad, it smells like new car in here!” Tony chuckled and nodded. “This is so cool!”

“Yep,” He said. “But it’s not going to be used today. FRIDAY, send him home.”

“What?” Peter asked. And then the parachute was opening and pulling Peter away from the ship. “Oh come on!” Tony sighed and turned towards the ship. His kid was safe. Now, he could focus on saving Strange.

* * *

Peter should’ve let the parachute bring him back to Earth. But he was wearing the coolest suit ever and he was stubborn. Besides, his dad wouldn’t turn and run. So as a last ditch effort to stay and fight, he shot a web towards the ship.

“Whoa!” He shouted as the web pulled him along. He reached around for the parachute and tugged at it until it fell loose, falling from his back. He then grabbed onto the web with both hands, the speed at which he was traveling flinging him around. He shot another web and pulled himself onto the ship. He found an opening and leaned his back against it, catching his breath. 

And then he looked down.

Earth was slowly disappearing from his view. They were in space now. And based on the speed they were traveling, they were heading somewhere far from Earth. Peter gulped as the chamber he was standing in started to close.

“Maybe I should’ve stayed on the bus.” He mumbled as the chamber closed and he was on the ship. He took a breath. No, it was not the time for regrets. He needed to find his dad and help him stop whoever these aliens were.

Because that was what heroes did.


	7. Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Peter Benjamin Stark,” Tony started glowering at his son. Oh, he was going to ground his kid when this was all done with. Of that he was sure.
> 
> “Dad, I.” Tony shook his head, the rage hiding that fact that he was horrendously concerned for his son’s safety.
> 
> “You should not be here,” Tony hissed. “I sent you home!”

Tony made his way through the ship after his phone call with Pepper. He knew how upset she was with him. He knew he had screwed up. But he was Iron Man and he had a job to do. He just had to hope that the love of his life would forgive him after all was said and done. He finally made his way to where Strange was being kept. He found a vantage point from above and observed. They were trying to torture the stone away from Strange. He was going to have to save him.

He was startled out of his thoughts by something touching his arm. He turned suddenly, ready to attack. But all he found was Strange’s cloak. Strange kept arguing that he wasn’t a wizard, yet he had a cloak that seemed to have a mind of its own.

“You’re a seriously loyal piece of outerwear,” Tony mumbled to himself staring at the cloak. Was this cloak going to help him?

“Uh speaking of loyalty.” Tony felt his blood run cold when he heard Peter’s voice. No. This was not happening. His son was not on this spaceship with him. When he turned around and saw Peter dropping down from the ceiling, he almost screamed out of frustration.

“Peter Benjamin Stark,” Tony started glowering at his son. Oh, he was going to ground his kid when this was all done with. Of that he was sure.

“Dad, I.” Tony shook his head, the rage hiding that fact that he was horrendously concerned for his son’s safety.

“You should not be here,” Tony hissed. “I sent you home!” 

“It was just a really long way down,” Peter said, moving towards his dad. “And I knew you wouldn’t leave a situation like this. And this suit is really intuitive. So now I’m here.” Tony shook his head and moved so he was standing in front of his son.

“Yeah right where I don’t want you to be,” Tony said, trying to quell the panic in his own voice. His kid was putting himself into a situation well beyond his expertise. No training they had done was going to prepare Peter for this. And Tony didn’t want to see his son get hurt. “This isn’t Coney Island. It’s a one-way ticket, you hear me? Don’t even pretend like you thought this through.”

“Dad,” Peter said. “You can't be a friendly neighborhood Spider-Man if there’s no neighborhood to protect.” Tony stared at his son. This moment felt too familiar to him. He knew that feeling, of needing to protect more than just what was around him. He sighed. He didn’t like that Peter was there, but there was no turning back.

“Come on,” He said, tugging on Peter’s shoulder. “We have a situation.” And then, because he had no other choice, he pulled Peter over to the vantage point to plot how to save Strange.

* * *

They had saved Strange and Tony kind of wish they hadn’t. Sure, they got rid of the ugly aliens. But working with the wizard was hard enough when he wasn’t really listening. But then he went and said he would choose the stupid stone over Peter. Tony didn’t care about how Strange felt regarding him. But it angered him to no end that he would pick some magical crap instead of a child.

A child who should have been home and not in space.

“Dad?” Peter walked over to him. Tony sighed and sat down feeling much more comfortable out of the suit. Peter was still in his suit. He had a look of shock on his face. “Did you mean it when you made me an Avenger? Or did you just do it because the wizard guy was there?” Tony patted the ground and Peter sat down next to him.

Had he wanted to make his son an Avenger at one point? Yes. But that felt like ages ago. And it hadn’t been the right time or the right decision. He was grateful every day that Peter had turned him down. It had given him a chance to train more. Tony had wished that he had thought through his decision to be Iron Man. But he was impulsive and trying to make up for past mistakes. Not to mention, he wanted to keep Peter safe. But all of Peter’s training, was never going to get him ready for this.

“Big leagues now kiddo,” Tony said, finally. Peter glanced over at him. He had heard what his dad had said about this Thanos guy. If it was true, whoever they were going to fight was the reason his dad had been teetering in and out of being a mess since New York. He had seen the after effects himself. 

“Are you okay?” Tony gave his son a look.

“I’d be better if you had stayed out of this,” Tony said bluntly. Peter looked down at his feet ashamed. Peter was about to say something when Doctor Strange interrupted them.

“Stark.” Tony got out and moved towards where the sorcerer was standing. Peter watched the two of them for a second before getting up.

“What’s going on?” He asked, moving over to them. His eyes went wide as he could see the ship approaching a planet. And they were moving kind of fast. 

“I think we’re here,” Strange said. Tony could see how fast the ship was moving towards the planet. Doing the calculations as fast as he could in his head, he realized that they might need the ship later on. He looked around and spotted a steering gimbal not too far enough.

“I don’t think this rig has a self-park function,” Tony said, grabbing Peter’s shoulder and pulling him towards the gimbal. “Help me out here kiddo.” He pointed to where Peter needed to grab the gimbal and his son obliged. “We’re going to have to move at the same time.” Peter’s eyes went wide, seeing how fast they were hurtling towards the surface.

“Uh dad?” He said, trying to hide the panic in his voice. “We might want to turn!” Tony used his free hand to engage his armor, watching as Peter’s helmet covered his face. He gritted his teeth and turned the gimbal in the direction Peter suggested. He couldn’t see Peter’s face, which probably made it easier. If he saw his son freaking out, he would’ve probably freaked out as well.

And then the ship hit the planet’s surface.

Peter let go and felt himself knocked off balance. Out of instinct, he shot a web, pulling himself up to the ceiling. He breathed out a sigh of relief as his helmet folded away. He looked down to see his dad being helped up by Strange. He felt the hair on his arm stand up and Peter quickly dropped to the ground. 

“Uh dad,” Peter said getting his attention. Strange gave him a look, clear that he didn’t like the idea of a teenager being there, but specifically the teenaged son of Tony Stark. Tony glanced at him, concern on his face. “Something’s coming.”

And then all hell broke loose.

Peter let out a yelp as some sort of alien with antennas on her head came towards him. He was loudly mumbling about her not putting eggs in him before he was able to shoot her down with webs. There was another alien, one with gray skin, fighting with Strange’s cloak. And then there was another one, with a silver mask and a tan leather jacket, screaming someone’s name. 

Tony tried to fight whoever these people were. But they were sloppy fighters with too many explosives. It annoyed him to no end that these alien idiots were attacking them. What did they want? Were they on Thanos’ side? He didn’t have time to think, as one of them grabbed Peter and held a gun to his head.

“Alright everyone chill the F out,” One of them said. His mask came off, revealing him to look more human than the other two. “Tell me where Gamora is or I will french fry this little freak.” He pressed the gun into Peter’s temple. Peter flinched, trying not to show the panic on his face. But the panic was certainly on Tony’s face. He pressed his foot into the gray alien on the ground and pointed one of his repulsors at him. He’d kill all of them if they laid a finger on his son. 

“You shoot my guy, I’ll blast him,” Tony said, rage in his voice. And then they were all arguing, the gray alien claiming he could handle being shot. And the antenna alien staring at them all with fear on her face. They were absolute idiots and Tony was going to kill all of them. 

“I’ll kill all three of you and then beat it out of Thanos myself,” The one with his gun still pressing to Peter’s temple. “Starting with you.” Peter squeezed his lips shut, trying to formulate a way out of this. Could he kick his way out? Maybe break through his hold? But it seemed Strange had a better idea.

“What master do you serve?” Strange asked, staring warily at the alien holding Peter.

“What am I supposed to say?” He countered. “Jesus?” Tony’s eyes went wide. This guy wasn’t an alien. He was human. 

“You’re from Earth?”

“I’m not from Earth, I’m from Missouri.” Tony rolled his eyes and Peter made a face. God, this guy was an idiot.

“Yeah that’s on Earth dipshit!” Tony said. “What are you hassling us for?”

“You’re not with Thanos?” Peter asked. The guy holding him made a face.

“With?” He nearly shouted. “No I’m here to kill Thanos!” He paused and looked down at Peter. “Who the hell are you guys?” 

“We’re the Avengers man,” Peter said. The guy holding him let him go and Peter stumbled a way a bit. Tony let his foot off the gray alien and moved over to Peter. Peter nodded his head, signaling he was okay. 

“You’re the ones Thor told us about!” The female alien said, glee on her face. “We are the Guardians of the Galaxy. I am Mantis, that is Drax.” She pointed to the gray alien getting up slowly.

“Star Lord,” The not-so-alien one said. “And we’re all here to kill Thanos.” Then he walked off the ship, to investigate the planet. Mantis and Drax followed, Strange right behind them. As soon as they were gone, Tony turned towards his son. 

“You okay bambino?” Tony asked and Peter nodded. Tony sighed before pulling Peter in for a hug. “Okay, just stay close to me and do exactly what I say.” Peter nodded. “We’re going to win this, okay? And then we’re going to go home.”

“You promise?” Peter asked, a small smile on his face. Tony nodded and ruffled his son’s hair. He didn’t know if any of that was going to be true. But it had to be. They had to be okay. They had to survive. 

They just had to.


	8. Battle in Space (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything that had happened over the last six years, had happened because of New York. If this Thanos had never sent Loki to New York, maybe things would’ve been different. Maybe he would’ve have nearly lost everything; Pepper, his friends, his mind. But that had all happened. He had come out the other side, but far worse for wear. And it was because of this Thanos.

There was something very wrong about the planet they were on. Tony could tell that from the minute they stepped out. Not only was it destroyed, but it was clear the gravitational force was off.

“This is weird,” Peter said walking next to his father. “And so not what I thought space would be like.”

“Would’ve preferred you never finding out what space was like,” Tony said, patting Peter on the shoulder. He stopped walking and looked around. “Well, we’ve got one advantage. Thanos is coming to us.” Peter gulped and tried to hide the worry on his face. “Okay, our plan is simple: we draw him in, pin him down and get the gauntlet.” Drax yawned and Tony glared at him. “Are you yawning? Did you even hear what I said?” Drax shrugged. Tony fought back a groan. Working with these idiots felt hopeless. He only had one person there that he trusted and he was trying to protect that person.

It felt hopeless.

Peter could see the look on his dad’s face. He was clearly annoyed by the so-called Guardians. They didn’t seem to be much of team players. But then again, the Star-Lord guy seemed to be out to kill Thanos over his girlfriend being missing, so it seemed his ability to follow along was severely stunted. Not to mention, his teammates seemed idiotic at best and down-right hopeless at worst. Kick names and take ass? Yeah, those three were easily going to be the death of them. Not to mention, it was clear his dad wanted to get home as fast as possible, based on the level of irritation he had with Star-Lord.

“Excuse me,” Mantis interrupted Peter’s thoughts and his dad’s arguing with Star-Lord. She pointed at Doctor Strange, who was sitting cross-legged and levitating slightly off the ground. It seemed like he had multiple heads and they were spinning from different sides. It was creepy. “Does your friend often do that?” He then crashed down to the ground, a slight yelp emitting from his throat. Everyone ran over.

“Strange, we alright?” Doctor Strange looked at Tony, a look of concern and bewilderment on his face. “You’re back. You’re alright.” He nodded and looked at Tony, a pained expression on his face.

“What the heck was that?” Peter asked, standing next to his dad.

“I went forward in time to view alternate futures,” Doctor Strange said. Tony glanced down at the necklace he was wearing, which held the Time Stone. Clearly that was how he did it. Damn, that stone was powerful. He knew that from seeing what Vision could do. They had to keep Thanos from getting his hands on it. “To see all possible outcomes of the coming conflict.” Peter frowned. Judging by the look on his face, there wasn’t a lot of good in what he saw.

“How many did you see?” Star-Lord asked. Strange looked like he was doing quick calculations in his head before responding.

“14,000,605.” Peter’s eyes widened. That was a lot of alternate futures. He had so many questions about the validity of it all. But now was not the time to ask.

“How many did we win?” Tony asked, almost afraid to know the answer. Strange looked up at him, that same pained expression on his face. 

“One.” Peter looked over at his dad. He wondered if the panicked look on his dad’s face was equal to the panic he felt. Only one chance of victory? 

The odds were certainly not stacked in their favor.

* * *

 

“So we’re clear on the plan?” It was Star-Lord’s plan and Tony didn’t totally like it. But he had the numbers so they had to go with it. The Guardians nodded and disappeared to their spots. Strange took his place on what looked like steps, sitting down. Tony put his hand on Peter’s shoulder. 

“It’s going to be okay dad,” Peter said, but even he wasn’t sure. Tony sighed and nodded. “I’ll stick to the plan.” 

“Thank you,” Tony said gently. He squeezed Peter’s shoulder tightly and then nodded again. Peter then shot a web to get into position. Tony himself moved into his position to wait. It wasn’t just that they were about to fight this Thanos, it was that they were going to fight the thing that had nearly destroyed Tony’s life.

Everything that had happened over the last six years, had happened because of New York. If this Thanos had never sent Loki to New York, maybe things would’ve been different. Maybe he would’ve have nearly lost everything; Pepper, his friends, his mind. But that had all happened. He had come out the other side, but far worse for wear. And it was because of this Thanos.

Tony was going to stop him. Even if it killed him. 

“Oh yeah, you’re more a Thanos.” Hearing Strange’s voice. Tony peeked out from his hiding spot. A giant purple alien had appeared on the planet and was moving towards Strange. This beast of an alien had to be Thanos. Tony glanced around at the others. Peter’s face was covered, saving Tony from seeing any possible worry on his son’s face. Drax and Star-Lord both looked angry and determined. But Tony noticed a concerned look on Mantis’ face. What did she know that he didn’t? He didn’t have time to think about it, as Strange gave him the signal. Tony lifted wreckage from the planet and flew up with it. 

And then he brought it down on Thanos, hopefully crushing the alien.

“Piece of cake, Quill,” Tony said, landing down next to Strange. He heard Quill scoff and saw the wreckage start to move.

“Yeah if your goal was to piss him off!” Quill shouted. And then Thanos was free from the wreckage.

And the fighting began.

* * *

Peter swung into action when he saw the plan didn’t work. He was rightfully terrified, but he had to help. This Thanos guy was strong. The stones he already had seemed to keep him from being truly hurt. Anything they did, be it webbing him up or hitting his legs, did little to nothing. Peter saw an open portal and jumped through it, kicking Thanos in the face.

“Magic!” He shouted, jumping through another portal. He landed another kick. “More magic!” He leapt through another portal, ready to launch Thanos backwards with a roundhouse kick. “Magic with a….” But Thanos grabbed him in mid-air.

“Insect!” He shouted. Peter bit back a yelp as pain shot through him. He felt himself go flying through the air, crashing into someone as he hit the ground.

“Peter!” Tony shouted, seeing Peter tossed away like a ragdoll. He gritted his teeth, anger coursing through him. Nobody was going to harm his kid. Tony turned towards Thanos and fired everything he had at him. That had to do something.

But Thanos used one of the stones to absorb the energy. Tony’s eyes went wide as he could see the energy of the blast being directed back towards him. He lifted his arm up, creating a shield from the nanotechnology in his suit. The blast sent him backwards. Tony gritted his teeth as he held the shield up. Finally, the blast stopped and Tony stumbled backwards.

This was not going well.

* * *

Peter was in shock when a ship came sailing down onto the planet and a blue alien appeared out of nowhere, to attack Thanos. Her attack seemed to distract him enough and help their original plan. Peter swung towards Thanos and wrapped webs around him. He landed and use the Iron Spider legs to anchor himself to the ground. And then Mantis landed on top of him and Thanos’s ability to fight seemed to disappear as his eyes shut. 

“Is he under?” Tony nearly shouted, flying over. Peter watched them, keeping his hold on the webs. Mantis nodded, a strained look on her face.

“Hurry!” She shouted. “He is very strong!” Tony didn’t need to be told twice. He ran towards the gauntlet and began pulling at it. But he wasn’t strong enough.

“Kid!” Tony shouted. Peter nodded and ran over to his dad. “She can’t hold him much longer. Let’s go.” Peter nodded. They both began tugging at the gauntlet, trying to get it free. It was happening, they were going to win. They were going to get the stones and stop Thanos.

Until Quill lost it.

He didn’t know who this blue girl was or how she knew Thanos or the guardians. But she seemed to understand why Thanos was in anguish and how this related to Quill’s missing girlfriend. Tony could see a look of rage crossing Quill’s face. He shook his head. They could win. All they had to do was stick to the plan!

“Quill,” Tony warned, trying to stay calm as he and Peter tugged at the gauntlet. Peter could hear the worry in his dad’s voice. He began tugging harder and harder. They had to get it loose. They had to get the gauntlet off. “You gotta cool it.” Quill just shook his head and turned towards Thanos. “Don’t engage!” His voice was full of desperation. They were so close. “We’ve almost got this off!”

But Quill lost it. And he began striking Thanos.

Tony let go of the gauntlet. He saw how the strikes were impacting Mantis. They needed her to keep Thanos under. But Quill was losing it and ruining their plan. 

“Stop!” Tony shouted, trying to pull Quill away. Quill struggled against him, anger and pain in his eyes. 

“It’s coming!” Peter shouted, seeing the gauntlet slipping off his hand. “Dad, I got it!” But then Thanos’s eyes opened wide. He tossed Mantis away and pulled the gauntlet from Peter. Peter swung away after Mantis, catching her before she crashed down to the ground, cradling her body against his.

Tony didn’t have time to worry about his son, as Thanos attacked them. He and the Guardians fired everything they had. Thanos lifted the gauntlet and pointed it at Drax, Quill, and the blue girl. Tony didn’t know what the stone did, but it caused them to drop to the ground.  Thanos then turned his attention towards Tony. Thanos lifted his fist up. Tony’s eyes widened as he saw something coming towards him. He didn’t have time to move as a moon came crashing down on him.

“That’s gonna leave a mark,” He grumbled as the moon’s debris covered him. He groaned and then started to dig his way out.


	9. Battle in Space (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter was smart enough to know that Thanos bringing a moon down to the planet’s surface was going to disrupt the gravitational force, even if for a short time. But, he was too concerned to focus on any of that. For one, said moon was brought down on his father. Peter wanted to swing over and help, but he could also see all of the guardians flying through the air. He groaned out of annoyance and began swinging to catch them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woof. That's all I'm gonna say about this chapter.

Peter was smart enough to know that Thanos bringing a moon down to the planet’s surface was going to disrupt the gravitational force, even if for a short time. But, he was too concerned to focus on any of that. For one, said moon was brought down on his father. Peter wanted to swing over and help, but he could also see all of the guardians flying through the air. He groaned out of annoyance and began swinging to catch them.

“I got you!” He shouted, webbing Mantis somewhere safe. He did the same to Drax and Star-Lord before landing on the ground, as the gravitational issues seemed to have resolved themselves. He ran over to the pile of debris where his dad had last been seen.

“Dad!” He shouted, as he pulled the debris out of the way. He was strong so it should’ve been an easy task. But he was also panicking. He needed to know that his dad was okay. He saw a glint of red and began digging faster. His enhanced hearing picking up his dad’s heartbeat, reducing the panic.

“I’m okay kid,” Peter sighed as he helped his dad up. Peter sighed, relieved to see his father. “I’m going to finish this.”

“What do you need me to do?” Peter asked. Tony just shook his head and sighed. Fighting Thanos was harder than he ever expected. Tony was banged up and tired, but he had to stop Thanos. But he couldn’t risk Peter getting hurt.

“I need you to stay hidden and protected,” Tony said. Peter made a noise and Tony lifted up a hand. “Please. Let me handle this.” Peter sighed but nodded before swinging away to find a hiding spot. Tony breathed somewhat a sigh of relief before flying towards Thanos.

“You throw another moon at me, I’m gonna lose it,” Tony said, landing in front of Thanos. Thanos glanced down at him.

“Stark.” Tony was surprised that this alien knew his name. 

“You know me?”

“I do,” Thanos said, surveying the man before him. “You’re not the only one cursed with knowledge.” Tony gritted his teeth.

“My only curse is you.” And then he attacked. He fired everything he had at Thanos. He fought with everything in him because this alien was the reason his life had been hell for the last six years. But Thanos was strong. So Tony reached out and struck him. And it left a cut on his face.

“All that for a drop of blood,” Thanos said, wiping his cheek and admiring the blood on his fingers. Then he broke off a piece of Tony’s suit and stabbed him in the stomach. Tony gasped, startled by the pain. He could feel blood dribbling down the side of his mouth. Thanos was still holding onto the piece of titanium alloy that was still wedged deep in Tony’s stomach. “You have my respect Stark. When I’m done, half of humanity will still be alive.” Thanos pulled the makeshift weapon out and tossed it away. Tony gasped for air as more blood dribbled out of his mouth. He might be horribly wounded, but at least Thanos didn’t have the stone.

Thanos stared down at him and then raised his fist, the gauntlet glowing. Tony closed his eyes, accepting that death was coming to him. 

“Stop!” Everything seemed to freeze. And then Tony saw Strange holding the stone out. He stared at the sorcerer, a look of disbelief on his face. He had said he would protect the stone over everything. “Spare his life and I will give you the stone.” 

“No tricks?” Thanos asked, turning towards Strange. Tony couldn’t believe what he was seeing. This couldn’t be happening.

“Don’t,” Tony gasped out. But Strange ignored him and gave the stone to Thanos.

“One to go.” And then he was gone. Tony just shook his head and sprayed nanobites from his suit on to the wound. He could see Quill was freaking out about Thanos being gone. Tony looked over at Strange, an uncertain and concerned look on his face.

“Why would you do that?”

“We’re in the Endgame now.”

* * *

Peter watched from his hiding spot, feeling like a complete and total coward for not helping. But he also had promised his dad he wouldn’t get involved. Not to mention, it was clear how unstoppable Thanos was.

“Dad!” He screamed out when Thanos stabbed Tony. He almost jumped in then and there. But then Strange jumped in and Thanos was gone, with the Time stone. As soon as he was gone, Peter swung over to his dad. “Oh god dad, are you okay?” He helped his dad up.

“I’m okay,” Tony said, as Peter’s helmet folded away. Tony pulled Peter into a hug. “We’re okay. We’re okay.” Peter nodded his head and pulled away. “We gotta do something. Get back to Earth or something.” He glanced at the others. Strange didn’t move from where he was sitting, a look of defeat on his face. Tony didn’t understand his actions, but just chalked it up to not understanding Stephen Strange.

“We lost,” Drax said, throwing his weapons to the ground. He looked at Quill who had a sad look on his face. “I am sorry we could not defeat him Nebula.” The blue alien, who seemed to be named Nebula shrugged, an unreadable expression on her face. Peter looked at his dad, unsure of what to do next.

Then a strange feeling passed over him.

“Something,” They all turned towards Mantis, who’s eyes were wide and her antennae were standing straight up. “is happening.”

And then she disappeared. Flakes of her fell away, until she was nothing more than ash. 

“Quill?” Drax asked, before his body began to disintegrate like Mantis’s. A look of horror crossed Quill’s face. He looked around, not understanding what was happening. Tony could see flakes of Quill already starting to disintegrate. 

“Steady, Quill,” Tony said. But it was no use. He was disappearing in front of their eyes.

“Aw man,” Quill said, before he was gone, his ashes in the wind. Tony looked around, realizing that this was Thanos plan all along. This was why he wanted the stones. People were dying, disappearing before their very eyes. They had failed. He looked at Strange, realizing he was beginning to disintegrate as well. He stepped towards him. 

“There was no other way,” Strange said. There was an odd calmness to his voice, like he knew this was going to happen. But before Tony could say anything he was gone. He sighed and closed his eyes, feeling a sort of sadness for the man that had saved his life.

“Dad?” 

_No._  

Tony spun around to face Peter. Peter was shaking and his face was pale. Tony’s eyes widened in horror. Not Peter. Anybody but Peter.

“I don’t feel so good.” Peter felt like his insides were ripping apart. Like little pieces were separating from him. He had never felt so much pain in his life.

“You’re all right,” Tony said because he didn’t know what else to say. He couldn’t lose Peter. Not his son. God, anyone else. Just not Peter.

Peter’s eyes were filling with tears as he stumbled towards his father. He just wanted the pain to stop. It hurt so bad. He felt like he was dying. And then he realized, he was dying. He was going to fade away just like the others had. He shook his head desperately as his dad grasped onto him, holding him tightly. 

“I-I don’t know what’s happening,” Peter cried out. Tony felt like everything in him was breaking. He had never seen Peter like this and they had been through a lot, too much in fact. But his son was scared and his voice sounded so small and in pain. He just held on to him, unsure of how to help. Because he was terrified too. He couldn’t lose Peter. And yet he was.

“I don’t wanna go,” Peter mumbled, pieces of his shoulder disintegrating away. “Please, dad, I don’t want to go.” Tony bit back a cry and held onto his son. Peter’s legs gave way, as they started to disintegrate and he started to topple towards the ground. Tony held onto his son, falling down with him. He stared down at his son, the best thing in his life, watching as he was slowly disappearing before his eyes. He had so much he wanted to say and yet nothing came out. He wanted to apologize for everything they had been through. He wanted to hug him and tell him he loved him more than anything in the world. But no words came out.

“I’m sorry,” Peter said, desperately trying to hold on. But the pain was too much. He didn’t want to die. He had so much left to do. He had movies to watch and Legos to build with Ned. He had colleges to apply to. He had car rides with Happy and jokes with Rhodey still to tell. He’d never even told MJ that he liked her. He’d never get hugged or kissed on the forehead by May or Pepper again. And his dad. He didn’t want to leave his dad. Not when they both needed each other. There was still so much left. Sixteen years just wasn’t long enough.

But then he was gone, the ashes disappearing in the wind. 

Tony stared at the emptiness in front of him, where his son had just been. He wanted to cry or scream or beg whatever higher power was up there to give him his son back. 

But instead, he felt numb. He stared down at his hand, the feeling of his son’s arm long gone. He brought his hand to his mouth, a feeling of nausea passing over him.

Peter was gone. He hadn’t been able to save his son in the end. What was the point of living if the one thing he had lived for all these years was gone? So he just sat there as the numbness took hold of him.

He had failed. And Peter had paid the price. Nothing would ever be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *ducks* Please don't be mad!


	10. Lost In Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Who was he?” Nebula asked, staring at the space on the ground where Peter had been. Tony looked at the ground, the numbness settling back in.
> 
> “My son.” It hurt to say it out loud. Because his son wasn’t there. He wasn’t anywhere. He was just gone.

“We have to go.” Tony didn’t know how long he sat there, the numb feeling taking over everything. It must have been some time because the blue alien, Nebula he was pretty sure was her name, was urging him to move. “We can’t stay here Stark.” Tony looked over at her. Her face was unreadable and emotionless. But Tony didn’t move.

“Where will we go?” He asked pathetically.

“You are from Earth,” She said. “We’ll go there.” Tony closed his eyes. Earth. Their home. He’d have to tell Pepper what happened. If Pepper was even there. Did she disintegrate like everyone else? What about Rhodey, or Happy, or May? Would Tony have anyone if he went back to Earth? 

“Who was he?” Nebula asked, staring at the space on the ground where Peter had been. Tony looked at the ground, the numbness settling back in.

“My son.” It hurt to say it out loud. Because his son wasn’t there. He wasn’t anywhere. He was just gone.

“I’m sorry.” Nebula said. Tony looked at her and there was a genuine look of sadness on her face. Tony stood up slowly. He couldn’t wallow there forever. His son’s death would haunt him no matter where he was. They walked in silence towards the ship. Tony surveyed the inside.

“Think you can pilot this thing back to Earth?” He asked, looking around. Nebula pointed to the control panel which was sparking. 

“It needs some repairs.” Tony glanced around.

“Good thing I’m good with my hands.” And then he began hunting for tools. Because a project always distracted him from his troubles.

* * *

Some hours later, the ship was running and flying slowly through space. Tony didn’t know how long it would last. But he didn’t care. He had bigger issues at the moment. 

Like the searing rash on his stomach.

He had tried to just cover it up, but the nanobites had made it worse. He examined it in a mirror, wondering what he could do. Did it even matter to try and save himself? What was the point?

“It’s infected.” He turned to see Nebula standing in the doorway.

“Sneaking up on me blue meanie?” Tony asked. 

“That is not my name.” Tony gave the alien a look. Clearly she didn’t understand the joke. She walked towards him and looked at the wound. “He tried to kill you.”

“He didn’t succeed,” Tony said.

“But you wished he had,” Nebula said looking up at him. Tony looked at her, a little shocked by her statement. It was what he was feeling. He was surprised she had even said that. But she seemed wise.

“That obvious?”

“Your son wouldn’t want that.” Tony looked down at the floor. He didn’t want to talk about Peter. Because the numb feeling was gone. It was replaced with regret and remorse. He’d let his son down. He hadn’t protected him in the end. And that was too much to bear. “I can bandage it up.” Nebula disappeared out of the room. Tony sighed and walked towards the window. He stared out at the expansive view before him. As he stared at the millions of stars before him, all he could think was how much Peter would’ve loved that. How his kid would’ve had a million questions or things to say about space.

But he’d never get to hear his son’s voice again.

“Turn around.” Nebula had re-entered the room. Tony turned to face her. She pointed to a nearby by table and Tony moved to lean against it, sitting partially on it. Nebula went to work, cleaning the wound and bandaging it up. 

“You seem to know what you’re doing,” Tony said, watching her work. She didn’t look away, just stayed focus.

“Well when you’re raised by the Mad Titan to be a weapon and then beaten regularly, you learn a few things.” Tony stared at her, wondering if the horror was evident on his face. Thanos had raised her. And yet she had tried to kill him. It seemed poetic in a weird way.  She stepped away and Tony lowered his shirt.

“Thanks.” Nebula nodded and then walked away. Tony watched her go, intrigued and confused by her. But then again, she had helped him out. He glanced back at the window. If he was going to be travelling in the vast expanse of space, it was nice to have an ally.

* * *

“How about a game?” Nebula was sitting at the table across from Tony. The ship was still moving slowly through space, though Tony could feel it getting slower and slower.

“A game?” Tony picked up a small piece of silver foil and folded it until it paid a tight triangle. 

“Paper football,” Tony said, holding it up. “Each person holds their hands like so.” Tony modeled the holding position and Nebula copied it. “Right. So while one person is doing that, the other one kicks.” He put the paper football down and flicked it at Nebula. She growled and grabbed it out of the air. Tony raised an eyebrow and a confused look crossed her face. “So you don’t do that because you’re just holding the position. Now you try.” Tony held his hands in the position and Nebula placed it down as he had. She flicked it and it sputtered across the table. “Oh that was so close.” Tony then flicked the paper football and it soared through her hands.

“Does this mean you win?” She asked, a strange expression on her face. It almost looked like she was disappointed. 

“No,” Tony said. “We play to three. You go again.” She flicked the paper football and it went through his hands. “That’s a goal. We’re now one apiece.”

“I would like to try again.” Tony smirked a little and they began playing. The little paper flicked back and forth, Nebula focusing on her shots. Tony watched her, a small piece of him realizing that her focus reminded him of Peter. The way she poured all of her concentration into one action. But he shook that away and focused on the game.

“We’re tied up,” Tony said, as he set up the shot. “Fun right?” Nebula said nothing, but stared at him with a determined look on her face. Tony flicked the paper, but missed. “That was terrible. Now you have a chance to win.” Nebula took the paper and then perfectly flicked it. “And you’ve won.” A surprised look crossed Nebula’s face. Tony then reached his hand out. “Congratulations.” She looked at his hand before shaking it. “Have fun?”

“It was fun.” And Tony smiled a little. “I would like to play again.” Tony nodded and they began a new game.

* * *

Tony leaned against the wall, his helmet on the floor in front of him. He didn’t know if the message he recorded to Pepper would ever be found. But he had to record one last message. She deserved that much. If she was even still around.

Tony got up slowly, everything in him hurting. The infection from the stab would had run its course, but he was dehydrated and malnourished.

He was dying, plain and simple.

He sat down in a seat and stared at the view in front of him. Being trapped in space wasn’t horrible with such a view. It was calming almost. Tony wasn’t afraid to die. He had faced death numerous times and each time he had been scared. But this time, he wasn’t. Because death meant one thing. 

He would see Peter again.

That was all he wanted, to see his perfect, wonderful son again. Three weeks in space didn’t change the fact that Peter was gone and Tony didn’t want to live in a world without his son. So death meant he would be reunited with Peter. It would mean this nightmare would be over and he wouldn’t feel so alone. 

He closed his eyes, ready to welcome death like an old friend, and see his son again. 

But the glowing woman flying in front of their ship seemed to have other ideas.


	11. When Grief Hits You Like A Tidal Wave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I lost my kid.” It tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop it. It was the first time he had said it out loud; that he lost Peter. That Peter was gone.

The glowing woman was named Carol Danvers. Apparently, she had been on Earth after Thanos’ attack and met the team. Someone, perhaps Rhodey from how she described him, had convinced her to go back into space and try and find him. And find them she did. And now she was flying them back to Earth. Tony didn’t know if he was ready to return, especially without Peter.

But he knew he didn’t have much of a choice as Carol flew the ship down to the ground. 

Nebula helped Tony walked out of the ship. Between the formerly infected wound, dehydrating, and malnutrition, he could barely walk. Suddenly, Steve Rogers was running up to him. Tony was shocked to see him. Shocked that he was alive and shocked that he even wanted to help him.

“I couldn’t stop him,” Tony said as Steve reached out to help balance him. It was the only thing he could think to say. It had been two years since they had spoken. Why was it only such a catastrophic event that could bring them to speak again?

“Neither could I.” There was a sadness to Steve’s voice as he surveyed the condition Tony was in.

“I lost my kid.” It tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop it. It was the first time he had said it out loud; that he lost Peter. That Peter was gone.

“We lost Tony.” Steve’s voice was solemn and almost broken. Before Tony could say anything else, Pepper came running up to him. Tony nearly collapsed into her arms, pulling her close to hug him.

“Oh my god,” Pepper cried out, hugging him tightly. Tony bit his lip, willing himself not to cry. He’d have to tell Pepper what happened. He’d have to tell her that their son was gone. Rhodey was suddenly at his side, gently guiding him inside. Tony just felt sick. He was back at the Compound, with what was left of the team. But Peter was gone and he was going to have to tell all of them.

He didn’t know if he could handle that.

* * *

Tony opened his eyes slowly, grunting at the bright light. At first, he was confused. He didn’t know where he was or how he got there. But as his eyes adjusted, he realized he was in the medbay of the Compound.

And then everything came rushing back to him in reverse.

Yelling at Steve. Carol bringing him back to Earth. Being stuck in space with Nebula. Fighting Thanos. Peter disappearing before his eyes. 

“Oh god,” He choked out. Pepper was suddenly by his side. Seeing her only made the tears spill out faster. “Oh god Pep. I lost him. He’s gone. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” And then he burst. Everything he had been holding in since he lost Peter tumbled out. The tears, the wails of pain, all of it. Pepper pulled herself onto the bed and held him closely, tears springing to her own eyes. Tony buried his face in her shoulder as he cried.

“I’m sorry,” He managed to get out. “I’m sorry I lost our son.” And Pepper just held him as they both cried and grieved Peter.

* * *

Sometime later, both Tony and Pepper were still sitting together on the bed, their eyes red with too many shed tears. Tony felt nothing but guilt and sadness. He didn’t know how he was supposed to go on.

“How long was I out?” Tony finally said, speaking up, remembering how he yelled at Steve. 

“About a day,” Pepper said. “Bruce sedated you and then Carol brought some alien medicine that helped you heal.” Tony nodded.

“Cool chick.” They were both silent. Tony glanced at Pepper, wondering how she couldn’t hate him. It was his fault Peter was gone. He shouldn’t have let Peter get near that ship. He should’ve sent him home.

“None of this is your fault,” Pepper said gently. “We both know how…” Her voice trailed off and he knew she was right. Peter was stubborn, especially when it came to being Spider-Man. There was no stopping him. And the end result might have been the same no matter where he was.

“I can’t stay here Pep,” Tony said. “I can’t live here or the Tower when there are so many memories there.” She nodded her head, understanding what he meant. It would be too painful to live in a place where Peter had once been.

“We’ll find someplace else,” Pepper said quietly. “Just for us.” Tony nodded. If he had any reason to be happy, it was because he still had her. At least she was still there. “But for now, you need to rest and get healthy.”

“Will you stay here with me?” He asked, his deep brown eyes connecting with her beautiful blue eyes. She nodded and gently kissed him on the lips. Tony then leaned back and closed his eyes, hoping some form of sleep would come to him.

* * *

_“Daddy?” Tony spun around on his chair in the workshop. Peter was standing in the center of the workshop holding his stuffed platypus. Tony smiled and got up._

_“What are you doing up bambino?” Tony asked, lifting up the boy. Peter nuzzled closer to him. “And how did you get in?”_

_“Jar let me in,” The little boy said. “I couldn’t sleep. And platy said I should come find you.” Tony chuckled and glanced at the toy in his son’s hand._

_“Oh did he now?” Tony asked, with a smirk. “Well it’s very late and little boys are supposed to be asleep.”_

_“But you’re not asleep,” Peter said, pouting._

_“I’m not a little boy.” Tony pointed out and Peter just pouted more. “How about I tuck you back in and read you a story?”_

_“Can you stay with me until I fall asleep?” Peter asked, his big doe eyes looking up at Tony. Tony smiled and kissed his son’s head._

_“Sure bambino.”_

* * *

Tony’s eyes fluttered open. The room was dark. He wondered how long he had been asleep. Pepper was still next to him, also fast asleep. Tony sighed sadly. That seemed to wake Pepper up.

“Everything okay?” She asked, sleepily looking over at him. 

“I had a dream,” Tony said softly. “More like an old memory. About Peter.” She nodded and gently reached out, running her hand up and down his arm. “He must’ve been four or five and he couldn’t sleep and he came down to the workshop.” Tony swiped a few tears away. “Is it ever going to stop hurting?” 

“I don’t know,” Pepper admitted sadly. Tony nodded, knowing that was probably true. He had dealt with grief before. But never like this. Never so intense and painful. He didn’t know if losing Peter would ever stop hurting. 

He closed his eyes, a few more tears falling, and breathed slowly, trying not to let the grief swallow him up.


	12. Morgan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How long?” He asked.
> 
> “I found out right after you got on that ship,” She said, tears in her eyes. Tony gently lowered himself to the floor. “At first I thought it was stress. But then my period was late. So I took a pregnancy test. Actually, I took seven.”

It took a few weeks before Tony was better. The only people he allowed to see him outside of Pepper was Rhodey, Happy, Bruce, Carol, and Nebula. Thor had taken off after their failed mission to find Thanos. Steve lurked around the Compound, but Tony didn’t want to talk to him. He was sure Nat had snuck in to check on him, but he never acknowledged her. He just focused on getting better and finding a place for him and Pepper.

He found a small cabin some distance from the Compound. It was on a small piece of land with a lake and no one around. It was perfect and Pepper agreed. So whatever time Tony wasn’t spending on resting or physical therapy, he spent on the cabin. He poured all his attention into that cabin. Projects always kept him busy. 

Three weeks after he returned to Earth, the cabin was ready and Tony was able to leave the Compound. Nebula and Carol had bid him goodbye a few days prior, Carol taking off on an unnamed mission and Nebula leaving with the talking raccoon to help those in need in space. Rhodey promised to come visit, but Tony knew he was still a liaison to whatever governmental agencies were still around. It was how Rhodey dealt with shock and trauma, by working. They had that in common.

The drive to the cabin was quiet. Happy drove, while Tony sat in the back with Pepper. Tony had noticed that Pepper was much quieter later. He wondered if it was because of what happened with Peter, what happened with him, or a combination of it all. He tabled the conversation when they arrived.

“It’s beautiful,” Pepper said, admiring the cabin. Tony smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist.

“Just for us,” Tony whispered into her ear. She nodded and looked away, a strange look on her face. “Everything okay honey?”

“Just feeling a little car sick from the ride,” She said quietly. She gently stepped away and then went into the house. Tony watched her go, confused by her actions. He turned towards Happy, who was bringing their stuff inside. He surveyed the area, taking in the serene silence. Then he went inside to find Pepper.

* * *

He found her in the bathroom, vomiting. Of all the years he had known her, he knew she didn’t get motion sick. He wondered if she was feeling rundown from everything that happened. But then, as she leaned back against the wall, he saw her hand rest gently on her stomach.

_Oh._ He thought, realizing what was going on. She looked up and saw him, a sad look on her face. 

“How long?” He asked.

“I found out right after you got on that ship,” She said, tears in her eyes. Tony gently lowered himself to the floor. “At first I thought it was stress. But then my period was late. So I took a pregnancy test. Actually, I took seven.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He asked, gently wiping a tear away.

“Because we just lost Peter,” She said. “I didn’t want you feeling like this baby was supposed to be any sort of replacement.” Tony pulled Pepper toward him, holding her close. “I’m sorry.” Tony shook his head and kissed her. When he pulled away, he leaned his forehead against hers.

“We’re going to do it right this time,” He said. “All of it.” 

“You did it right the first time,” Pepper said sadly. Tony smiled sadly and kissed her again. “You’re an amazing father Tony.” 

“And you’re an amazing mom.” Pepper nodded and they sat there for a long time. Finally, Tony stood up slowly and then helped her up. He looked down at her stomach before kissing her again. Sure, he knew a part of him was going to think about Peter during her pregnancy. But he also missed a lot of this the first time around. He hadn’t known he was going to be a father until a few months before Peter was born.

He was going to do it right this time.

* * *

“I don’t want to be a pregnant bride.” Pepper was leaning in the doorway of the nursery as Tony and Rhodey sat on the floor putting together a crib. Tony had thrown himself into everything baby-wise after Pepper told him. She had teased him that he didn’t need to read any parenting books, but he did anyways. He had donated anything baby-related from Peter to local orphanages after Peter outgrew them, so it meant they had to buy all new things. Tony insisted doing it earlier rather than later because of how the world was post snap.

He had been right to do so, as it took the crib months to arrive. 

“You’re beautiful no matter what,” Tony said, looking up from the instructions. He couldn’t get over how Pepper was practically glowing. She was already six months along. He was excited and nervous. He hadn’t mentioned to Pepper that he spent most nights when she was asleep looking at pictures of Peter when he was a baby, remembering those moments more and more clearly these days. 

“Still don’t want to do it pregnant,” Pepper said.

“Might as well listen to her Tones,” Rhodey said, passing him a few nails.

“Some best friend you are,” Tony said. “Maybe I’ll make Happy Morgan’s godfather.” Rhodey looked offended for a second before smirking.

“So Morgan?” Rhodey asked and Tony nodded. “Do you know the baby’s gender?”

“We want to be surprised,” Pepper said. “And Morgan is a great name for a boy or a girl.” She looked at Tony who smiled at her. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have emails to answer.” And then she left the room. Tony sighed and went back to the piece he was assembling.

“So what are you hoping for?” Rhodey asked. “Boy or girl?” Tony looked up at Rhodey, a sad look in his eyes. “So a girl then.” 

“I already had a little boy,” Tony said, sadly. “And having a girl…it wouldn’t feel like I was replacing Peter.”

“You could never,” Rhodey said gently. “That kid was one in a million.” 

“Thanks Rhodey,” Tony said quietly. It had been hard telling Rhodey and Happy what happened to Peter. But they had been supportive nonetheless. They all knew the pain of losing Peter. Some days it was hard, but at least they all had each other. Rhodey nodded and they went back to building crib.

* * *

Eight months after Tony and Pepper’s conversation in the bathroom, Morgan H. Stark came into the world, screaming her perfect little lungs out. 

“A baby girl,” Tony said as the doctor handed the baby to Pepper. “Congratulations mama. You did great.” Pepper smiled at him before looking down at their daughter. 

“Give yourself some credit,” Pepper said. “How about twelve percent?” Tony smiled widely. “Unless you’d like to make an argument for fifteen percent.”

“I love you.” She smiled and he leaned over the bed to kiss her. Then he looked down at their daughter, wrapped up in a tiny pink blanket. “And I love you too baby girl.” And for the first time in months, Tony felt nothing but happiness.

* * *

_“What’s wrong bambino?” The baby in the crib just cried. Tony sighed and approached the crib. Peter reached his arms up and Tony smiled before picking up the baby._

_“Just missed me, huh?” He asked, bouncing the baby in his arms. Peter just babbled, grabbing for fistfuls of Tony’s shirt. “That’s okay, I kind of missed you too bambino.” He moved towards the rocking chair in the room and sat down. “Everyone says I spend too much time in my workshop.” Peter just stared at him. Tony chuckled and kissed his son’s head. “I’d choose you over my work any day. Promise.”_

_Tony gently pushed his foot against the floor, allowing the chair to rock back and forth. He held his son closely, still unable to believe that he had a son, especially one who was so small. Peter’s little head lolled a little against his shoulder._

_“You can sleep bambino,” Tony whispered, kissing the baby’s head again. “I’m right here. I’m always going to be right here.”_

* * *

Tony woke slightly with a start. He looked around the room. He could see Pepper sitting in the hospital bed, holding Morgan. He got up from where he was sitting and sat down on the bed. 

“Sleep alright?” Pepper asked. Tony nodded still watching the two of them. “Good, because somebody wants to see her daddy.”

“I feel like there was a time when I would’ve made a joke about you calling me that.”

“Do you want to hold our daughter or not?” Tony smiled and gently lifted Morgan from Pepper’s arms. He stood up and walked around the room, holding the baby close to her. 

“Hey little miss,” Tony whispered to the baby. “I know your brain is still developing its cognitive function so you probably won’t remember this.” He heard Pepper scoff from behind him. “But I’m your dad. And I’m going to protect you and love you with every fiber of my being.” And then he leaned down and kissed her head. Just like he had so many times with Peter. He turned around to face Pepper and noticed tears in her eyes.

“You’re so good at that,” She said, nodding to him holding their daughter. “She’s lucky to have you.” Tony moved back towards the bed and sat down, still cradling Morgan close to his chest.

“I’m lucky to have both of you,” Tony said. “Really and truly. And I can’t wait to marry you and have our perfect little family.” She smiled and leaned towards him and kissed him. He didn’t mention that there was a small hole in their family. But it was as perfect as it could be.

And for now, that was fine for him.


	13. Wedded Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Alright little miss,” Tony said, scooping her out of Pepper’s arms and getting up. “It’s time we all start getting ready.”
> 
> “Party!” Morgan squealed excitedly and Tony chuckled before kissing her cheek. It wasn’t just a party they were having.
> 
> It was their wedding.

“Daddy.” Tony woke to the sound of a small voice and someone poking his face. He opened his eyes to see Morgan sitting on the side of the bed.

“Well good morning little miss,” Tony said. He scooped her up and kissed her all over her face. She let out a loud giggle and then Tony shushed her. “You’re going to wake mommy.”

“Too late.” Tony glanced over at Pepper to see her slowly sitting up. “You both woke me.” 

“Uh oh little miss,” Tony said to Morgan. “We woke up mommy. Only one thing is going to fix it.”

“Hugs!” The eighteen-month old shouted before pulling away from Tony and launching herself at Pepper. Pepper chuckled and hugged their daughter. Tony smiled watching the two of them. It blew him away every day, knowing that this was his life; that these two were the two most precious things on Earth. Pepper glanced up at him and smiled.

“Alright little miss,” Tony said, scooping her out of Pepper’s arms and getting up. “It’s time we all start getting ready.”

“Party!” Morgan squealed excitedly and Tony chuckled before kissing her cheek. It wasn’t just a party they were having.

It was their wedding.

Pepper had insisted on not being a pregnant bride, so they held off on getting married until after Morgan was born. And then life just seemed to get in the way. But finally, today, they were getting married. 

“Boss,” FRIDAY’s voice cut in. “Colonel Rhodes and Happy Hogan are here, along with Miss Romanoff.”

“Excellent!” Tony said. He carried Morgan out of the room and down the stairs. Sure enough, standing in the living room were Happy, Rhodey, and Nat.

“Hey double agent,” Tony said, earning him a smirk from Nat. “Nice hairdo.”

“I’m growing it out,” Nat said, glancing at her two-tone locks. She then reached for Morgan. “Hey pretty girl.”

“Nat!” The toddler said, earning a smile from Nat. “Party?” 

“Yeah we’re all here for your mom and dad’s big day,” Nat said, with a smile. Tony smiled a little. It had been weird keeping in touch with the team after what happened. But Nat had been persistent about communication. She was probably the only reason anyone really kept in touch since the Decimation. She had become the real leader after Tony stepped away. And in a way, he felt it suited her. 

“Speaking of,” Tony said. “Think you can assist my bride in getting herself and the little one ready.”

“Well that is my job, now isn’t it?” She said with a smirk. She then headed up the stairs. Tony watched her and Morgan go before turning to the others in the room.

“It’s the big day, huh Tones?” Rhodey said with a smirk. “Took you long enough.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Tony said. “Bust my chops later.” Rhodey chuckled. Tony turned to Happy.

“Everything all set big man?” Tony asked. Happy rolled his eyes but nodded.

“I didn’t think when you gave me that ring to hold on to in 2008,” Happy started. “That all of this would ever happen.” Tony chuckled but nodded. It had certainly been a bumpy ride for a while. But he and Pepper were getting married that day. He tried to ignore the hollow feeling that always popped up when he thought of how Peter wasn’t there. He clapped his hands together.

“Well we’ve got a wedding to get ready for, right?” Tony said, trying to push those thoughts away. He didn’t need to break down. He had spent enough nights after the Decimation, trying to hold it together or waking up shaking still seeing Peter fading away in his arms. This was his wedding day; his son wouldn’t want him to be miserable. At least, that’s what everyone told him when he missed Peter. Some days were easier than others. But nothing was ever going to fill that hole that his son had left.

So Tony just plastered on a smile. Because at least a part of him could be happy.

* * *

The ceremony was set to start soon. Tony was standing in the hallway in his tuxedo. He had sent Rhodey to go check on Pepper and Morgan. Happy was outside, making sure everything was set. But Tony was pacing in front of a locked door.

He paused and stared at it. And then he reached up for the hidden key and let himself in.

He let out a long sigh as he stepped in. He didn’t know why he had the room made up. It probably wasn’t healthy. But there it was.

Peter’s room. 

It had all his stuff from the Tower. Legos, school books, a Periodic table poster that Bruce had gotten him when he was twelve. The bed was made up with red and blue sheets and blankets, Spider-Man’s colors. And countless photos. Photos of Peter and Rhodey, Peter with Ben and May, Peter and Happy, Peter and his friends, Peter and Pepper. And of course, photos of the two of them. Tony walked over to one and picked it up. In the picture, he and Peter were in the lab at the Tower. Tony knew the photo was from sometime after the Homecoming incident, as Peter spent way more time in the lab after that. They were working on something, maybe Peter’s web shooters, Tony couldn’t tell. He was focused on his son’s face. Peter was laughing in the picture. Tony felt his eyes welling up just seeing it. God, he missed that laugh.

He put the picture down and sat down on the bed.

“Hey kiddo,” Tony said to the stale air in the room. “Big day today. Your mom and I are finally getting married. Took us long enough, right? God, she is going to look beautiful today, I can just tell.” Tony closed his eyes, just trying to imagine Peter being there. “I miss you kid. So, so much. Life’s just not the same without you.”

“Tony?” Tony’s eyes opened and he looked over at the door. May was standing there, a sad look on his face. “His room?” Tony just nodded. May walked over and sat down next to him.

“I never apologized to you,” Tony said quietly looking down at his hands. “I promised you I wouldn’t lose him. I broke that promise.” He heard May sigh softly. He looked up at her. 

“What is it with Stark men and blaming themselves?” She asked. Tony chuckled sadly. “I don’t blame you for what happened to Peter.” 

“Makes one of us,” Tony said sadly standing up. He walked over to the window and looked out. He could see Happy and Rhodey standing in the yard. He sighed and turned back towards May. 

“What happened was a tragedy,” May said. “And I miss that sweet boy more than anything. And I know you do too.” She sighed. “When Ben died, I was a mess. And you know what helped me though? Seeing Peter. I know he was dealing with his own grief and guilt, but every time he came over it was more helpful than you could know.” She stood up and walked over to him. “I never thanked you for that. So I want to pay you back. Metaphorically. I am aware you’re a billionaire.” Tony chuckled at that. “Babysitting Morgan, helping out, just talking about him. We’re family because of Peter, don’t forget that.”

“Thanks May,” Tony said with a sad smile. He sighed and looked around the room one more time. “Alright, let’s go get me married.” May smiled and nodded. She walked out of the room. Tony smiled a little, grateful for May’s kindness. When Tony had found out that she had survived the snap, he had been afraid to reach out to her. He remembered her reaction when she found out about Peter being Spider-Man. He wasn’t ready for her reaction to Peter being gone. In the end, Happy had been the one to tell her, partially because Tony was recovering and partially because of his cowardice. But she was being kind. Then again, that was what family did.

“Daddy!” Tony quickly exited the room and locked the door. He saw Morgan running towards him, Nat right before her. He scooped her up and smiled. 

“Well don’t you look pretty, little miss,” Tony said, before kissing her cheek. “Ready for the party?”

“Party!” Morgan shouted excitedly. Tony chuckled and handed Morgan to Nat.

“Your bride is waiting,” She said with a soft smile. She adjusted Morgan in her arms to fix Tony’s bow tie.

“Thanks Nat,” Tony said and she nodded. Even with Nat’s somewhat questionable loyalties at times, Tony was glad that she was here. At the end of the day, Nat was a friend and a good one at that. He smiled and then headed downstairs.

It was time for him to finally get married.

* * *

Since it was a small wedding, the ceremony was quick. Besides those who were already at the house, Nebula and Bruce showed up as well. Nebula brought the raccoon with her; he was pretty sure the talking animal was named Rocket. It was strange having Bruce there in Hulk form and not smashing everything. Apparently, whatever differences the two sides had, they had worked it out. It was still weird though. 

“Well I guess you’re a married man now,” Rhodey said, getting Tony’s attention. Tony smiled and chuckled a little.

“Never saw it coming, huh?” Rhodey smirked. Tony sighed and looked around at the guests. He could see Happy chatting with May, a small smile on his forehead of security’s face. Nebula was keeping Rocket at bay, though there was very little trouble he could get into. Tony didn’t keep alcohol in the house and he had locked Rocket out from the garage, effectively keeping the sticky-fingered rodent out. Bruce was sitting contentedly, eating a meal the size of a dinner table. And Nat was talking to Pepper, who was holding a slightly sleepy Morgan. Everyone who was important to them was there. 

Except Peter.

His talk with May had helped, but Tony couldn’t help that pebble of grief that came up when he thought of his son. He didn’t know if it would ever go away, or if he would just always miss Peter. 

“I miss him too Tones,” Rhodey said gently, recognizing the look on Tony’s face. “He would’ve have a blast tonight too. Been smiling that 100 watt smile he got from you.” Tony smiled a little.

“I don’t think it’s ever going to not hurt,” Tony said quietly. “But maybe someday it’ll hurt less. Maybe someday, I’ll be able to tell Morgan about her big brother.” Rhodey nodded and patted Tony on the shoulder. He sighed, allowing the grief to pass through him; to let it swallow him up like an ocean. And then he took another breath, passed a small smile Rhodey’s way, and walked over to Pepper.

“Mrs. Stark,” He said, placing a hand on her waist. “Care to dance?” She glanced at him and smiled before handing Morgan to Nat. Tony took her hand and spun her around, taking one hand in his and the other resting on her waist. He looked at her and couldn’t help but smile. 

“What?” She asked, her cheeks flushing a little.

“Do you remember that dance we shared at the gala after Afghanistan?” Tony asked. “And that killer blue dress you wore?”

“Clearly you remember the dress more than anything else,” Pepper said with a smirk.

“I remember seeing you across the room,” Tony said. “Looking more gorgeous than I ever thought was possible, and yes the dress helped, and just wanting to be closer to you. And then we danced and then we went out to the balcony.”

“I remember,” Pepper said, a soft, loving look on her face. “We almost kissed that night. I was actually kind of surprised that you didn’t go for it.” 

“Well,” Tony said. “You were, for a long time, the only woman I respected, and maybe feared, enough to not cross that line.” Pepper laughed lightly. Then she leaned forward and gently kissed him. “Besides, that wasn’t our moment.”

“Agreed,” Pepper said, before kissing him again. They stopped swaying to the music, content with just standing there, as husband and wife, kissing. But their moment of bliss couldn’t last for too long.

“Daddy.” Tony pulled away from Pepper as he felt Morgan tugging on the pant leg of his tuxedo. Clearly, she had managed to wriggle away from Nat. He bent down and picked her up. She was pouting heavily and rubbing her eyes. Almost out of instinct, her head went to Tony’s shoulder. Tony could see from her face that she was exhausted.

“What’s wrong little miss?” Tony asked, kissing her forehead. Morgan just whined and grabbed a fist full of Tony’s jacket. “Is someone sleepy?” Morgan nodded.

“It is past her bedtime,” Pepper said, brushing some of Morgan’s hair out of her face. “I can put her to bed.” 

“In a wedding dress?” Tony asked with a smirk on her face. “It’s fine, I got it.” He leaned a little closer to her. “You clear everyone out and get yourself out of that so we can enjoy our wedding night.” Pepper laughed and kissed him. Then, with a nod, she went over to the small group that was there. Tony carried Morgan, who was very much asleep on his shoulder, into the house and up the stairs. He sighed feeling a real sense of happiness.

It had been a really good day.

* * *

_"Dad!" Tony sat up in his seat in the workshop. He must have dozed off at some point. Peter was standing in front of him, an amused expression on his face. “No wonder Uncle Rhodey is always badgering you about your sleep schedule.”_

_“Ah cool it wise guy,” Tony said, rubbing his eyes. “It’s your fault I’m tired. You wanted to spend the first day of your summer break watching movies.” Peter smirked._

_“Sorry I wanted to celebrate finishing my second year of high school.” He made a face and Tony chuckled. He walked over to his dad and Tony pulled him into a hug. “What?”_

_“Just proud of you, bambino,” Tony said with a smile. “You are just growing up before my eyes.” Peter made a face, but Tony could see a small smile peeking through. “Hey, we should take a trip to Cambridge this summer. You, me, maybe Rhodey. We can show you around MIT.”_

_“What if I don’t want to go to MIT?” Peter asked and Tony made a fake gasping sound, that earned him a smirk from Peter._

_“Do you want to be disowned kid?” Tony asked. “Because I can disown you.”_

_“Like you could handle that,” Peter said. “You’re way too attached to me,” Tony laughed and Tony pulled him close again, pressing kisses all over his son’s face. “Dad stop! Stop! I’m a teenager, this is so embarrassing.” Tony chuckled and ruffled his son’s hair. Peter huffed a little and went to fix his hair._

_“So, Cambridge?” Tony asked. “To visit your dream school?” Peter smiled and nodded. “Great. I’ll call Rhodey later. But for now, how about you help me make some dinner before your mom gets home.”_

_“Okay,” Peter said. “And then maybe we can talk about me going out on patrol tonight?”_

_“Dinner first,” Tony said, standing up. He wrapped his arm around Peter’s shoulders. “Then we’ll talk.” Peter nodded and they headed out of the workshop, Peter already talking excitedly about MIT._

* * *

Tony’s eyes opened slowly. The room was dark, but the glow of the moonlight illuminated enough of the room. He looked to his left to see Pepper, fast asleep. He smiled to himself, remembering that she was his wife. That they had gotten married. He sat up slowly and sighed. He turned towards the nightstand and opened the drawer. He only kept one thing in there.

It was the photo Pepper had given him the first Christmas he had spent in New York with Peter. 

He loved that photo more than anything. He loved seeing how happy his son looked. He loved how in the moment the photo was; Pepper was so good at sneaking photos of him and Peter. But he loved this one because it reminded him of the one thing he had promised when he first held Peter; that he was going to love his son more than anything. And for the time they had, Tony was sure he did. 

“Another dream?” He glanced over to his left. Pepper was awake and looking at him. He sighed and put the picture away. He nodded and slid down so he was lying next to her. She gently pulled him closer to her, until their foreheads were touching. No words needed to be said; he knew she missed Peter as well. That she knew that same hollow feeling that he felt. She had grown accustom to Peter calling her mom; it had never failed to make her smile. Tony was grateful that he had someone who understood how he felt whenever he thought about Peter. 

He hadn’t told Pepper about the dreams at first; these little memories of days gone by with his son. But when one particular dream had led to him waking up in tears, she asked. They were different than the nightmares. They were always happy memories. Something simple, like talking about visiting MIT. But they always left him feeling hollow and sad.

And Tony didn’t want the dreams to go away. He didn’t want to ever forget those little moments with his son. He wanted to remember everything.

He refused to forget anything, even minuscule, about his son.


	14. Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “This is Peter’s room,” 
> 
> “Who’s Peter?” 
> 
> “Peter is your big brother.”

Tony stood at the stove, working on breakfast. Morgan was sitting at the table, the three-year-old happily coloring. Tony glanced at his daughter, a smile on his face. He then went back to cooking.

“Mommy!” Tony glanced over his shoulder, seeing Pepper walk in.

“Hi baby,” Pepper said, pressing a kiss to Morgan’s forehead. She then walked over to Tony and kissed his cheek. “Morning.” Tony smiled and leaned over to kiss her. “You were up early.” 

“Doing some work,” Tony said, going back to cooking. “Besides, I got the little miss up and am working on breakfast, so you can just relax this morning.”

“It’s cute that you think I ever get to relax,” Pepper said, kissing his cheek again before going to the table. She sat down and picked up her tablet. Tony knew Pepper was always busy. Stark Industries was still a major force in a post-Decimation world. Someone had to try and pick up the pieces and help the world, which was also in an ecological disaster after the snap. And Pepper was doing her best to make Stark Industries that shining beacon. They already had a lot of experience with clean energy. In the almost four years since the snap, Stark Industries had done a lot, which was impressive considering that Pepper had given birth during that time. 

Tony finished the eggs he was working on and served them on plates for Pepper and Morgan. 

“So what’s the plan for today?” Tony asked as he lifted up his coffee mug.

“Meetings in Manhattan,” Pepper said. “And then I’m getting lunch with May.” Tony nodded. May had kept her promise and had been around for them. She had babysat Morgan a few times and got lunch with Pepper whenever she was in the city. “You and Morgan could come with, if you wanted.”

“I think we’re okay here,” Tony said, a soft tone to his voice. Tony hadn’t been back in the city since before the battle on Titan. He didn’t know if he could handle being in a city that had so many memories of his son. Pepper glanced up at him, a sad smile on her face. 

“Okay,” She said, standing up. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Tony put his coffee mug down and wrapped his arms around her. “I won’t push.” He nodded and she kissed him. Tony pulled away and leaned his forehead against Pepper’s. She smiled and then stepped back. “Well I have to get to work.” She turned towards the table and looked at Morgan. “Baby, are you going to be good for daddy today?” 

“Mhmm,” Morgan said, not looking up from her drawing.

“Maguna is going to have a great day with her daddy,” Tony said, walking over and squatting down next to Morgan. “We’re going to draw and read some books and play outside.” 

“Wow,” Pepper said with a smile. “Sounds like a fun day.” She walked over to Morgan and leaned down to kiss her forehead. “Don’t forget her nap time in there.” She then kissed Tony’s cheek and headed out of the house. Tony smiled and watched Morgan.

“So what do you think little miss?” Tony asked, getting her attention. “Time to do a little reading?” Morgan looked up at her father and nodded. She put her crayon down and Tony picked her up.

“Can we read Lilly’s Purple Plastic Purse again?” Morgan asked. Tony chuckled as they headed into the living room.

“Only if you do most of the reading,” Tony said, tapping her nose with his finger. Morgan nodded and Tony smiled as they got started with their day.

* * *

Tony sat at the hologram table he had set up near the living room. He was working on a surprise for Pepper. He had put Morgan down for a nap around twenty minutes ago. Napping was getting a little harder with Morgan. As she got older, she wanted to nap less and less. Tony hoped that playing outside with her would tire her out. She seemed tired when her put he down for a nap, but he definitely had FRIDAY on alert if she got up. 

“Let’s zoom in on the specs for the repulsors,” Tony said as he stared at the image. This wasn’t necessary, but it was something Tony wanted to do. He wasn’t sure if Pepper would even want her own suit, but Tony always tinkered. Tinkering and projects kept his mind off of the constant hollow feeling of losing Peter.

“Boss,” FRIDAY said, getting his attention. “Morgan is up and out of her bed.”

“Thanks Fri,” Tony said. He swiped his hand across the image and turned the hologram table off. He then got up and headed up the stairs. Morgan’s room was right across the hallway from his and Pepper’s room. He was a little surprised and somewhat startled to see the door open. He opened the door slowly and looked in.

The room was empty. 

Morgan’s bed was empty, the covers pushed away. Tony entered the room and quickly looked around. He checked under the bed and in the closet, but there was no sign of Morgan. Tony felt a tightening in his chest as he quickly left the room. 

“Morgan?” He called, moving quickly towards his room. He was about to enter the room when he stopped. He saw something out of the corner of his eye and turned.

The door to Peter’s room was open. 

“Daddy whose room is this?” Morgan was standing in the middle of the room, looking around.

“Morgan how did you get in here?” Tony asked, standing in the doorway. He couldn’t move. He felt frozen to the spot. Morgan was in Peter’s room. She was asking about Peter.

“The door was unlocked,” The three-year-old said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Tony closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead. He had gone into Peter’s room the night before. He had had another dream that turned into a nightmare. Tony nearly woke up screaming and shaking, the memories of Peter fading away into his arms. He had gotten out of bed, trying not to wake Pepper, and had gone into Peter’s room. He had stayed there for some time and then had gone back to bed. He must’ve left the door unlocked.

“Maguna you’re not supposed to come in here,” Tony said, finally entering the room.

“Why?” She asked, looking around the room. “There are toys in here! And clothes!” Tony sighed and scooped Morgan up. He sat down on the bed. “Daddy, why do we even have this room?” Tony kissed her forehead and sighed. He knew one day he was going to have to tell Morgan about Peter. He just didn’t realize that that day would be today.

“This is Peter’s room,” Tony said, looking down at his daughter.

“Who’s Peter?” Morgan asked, looking up at Tony. Tony bit back a soft sound that was threatening to bubble out of his throat. She had the same big, brown doe eyes that Peter had.

“Peter is your big brother,” Tony said. Morgan’s eyes went wide.

“I have a big brother?” She asked, looking up at her father in awe. Tony smiled sadly and nodded. “And this is his room?” He nodded again. “Then where is he daddy?” Tony leaned down and kissed the top of her head. 

“Well baby,” Tony said, brushing some of her hair behind her ear. “Your brother Peter was a very smart and brave young man. And he sometimes he would go out and help people and save the day.” 

“Like you did as Iron Man!” Morgan shouted excitedly. “Did he ever stop bad guys with you?” Morgan asked.

“Yes baby he did,” Tony said. “And that’s why he’s not here. He went to go stop some bad guys and hasn’t been able to come home.”

“Will he ever come home?” Morgan asked. Tony felt a few tears slip down his face. He wished more than anything that Peter was coming home, that his son was still around. But that wasn’t going to happen. Morgan stood up and hugged Tony tightly.

“Mommy always says hugs make everything better,” Morgan said. “So I’m going to hug you until you’re not sad about my big brother anymore.” Tony chuckled sadly.

“Might take a lot of hugs Maguna,” Tony said, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “But thank you.” They stayed there, Morgan hugging Tony tightly, for a while. Finally, Tony sighed and looked at her.

“Daddy?” Morgan asked, sitting back down on her dad’s lap. “Will you tell me about him? Will you tell me about my big brother?” Tony smiled sadly and wiped some of his tears away.

“Sure Maguna,” Tony said. “I’ll tell you everything about your big brother.” Morgan smiled and it made the hollow feeling in him feel less hollow.

So he started to tell Morgan about Peter.

* * *

“ _Daddy!” Tony looked up from his seat on the porch. Morgan was running around the yard, giggling. Tony smiled seeing how happy she was. And then Peter ran up behind her and scooped her up, spinning her around._

_“I guess you’re it little miss,” Peter said with a smirk. Morgan giggled and Peter’s smile only grew. Tony couldn’t help but smile, seeing the two of them together. “Dad! Are you going to come join us or not?”_

_“Please daddy?” Tony looked at his children, his two wonderful, perfect children. God, he loved them so much._

_“Maybe in a bit,” Tony said, leaning back in his chair. Morgan looked over at Peter, who was still holding her. He smirked._

_“You know what that means Morgan,” Peter said, stooping down to put Morgan down. “Guess we’re going to have to make dad get up!” As soon as she was down, Morgan went running over to Tony, Peter following behind her. Tony braced himself in the deck chair as Morgan leaped on to him. He wrapped his arms around her and began tickling her._

_“Daddy no!” Morgan squealed, her giggles feeling the air. “Peter!” As Peter approached, Tony stood up. A startled look crossed Peter’s face._

_“I’ll stop Morgan,” Tony said, holding her up against his side. “If you help me catch an itsy bitsy spider.” Peter’s eyes went wide and he started running. Morgan took off after him, Tony running as well. He smiled as the yard filled with the sounds of laughter from both of kids._

* * *

 

“Tony, honey,” Tony opened his eyes and saw Pepper standing over him. “Hey handsome, sleep alright?” Tony sat up slowly. After Morgan found Peter’s room, he had eventually brought her down to the living room, locking the room again. He looked around sleepily, not spotting their daughter.

“Where’s Morgan?” Pepper smiled and sat down on the couch.

“I just put her to bed,” Pepper said. “And she told me about her spider-brother.” Tony smiled sadly. “So you decided to tell her about Peter?”

“She found his room,” Tony said. “I went into his room last night and must’ve forgotten to lock the door.” Pepper nodded, a sad look on her face. “We were going to have to tell her eventually.” Tony hadn’t known when he was going to be able to tell Morgan about the brother she would never get to meet. Just thinking that hurt Tony, that his baby girl would never meet Peter.

“And?” Pepper asked. “How did she take it?”

“She loved hearing about him,” Tony said, leaning back against the couch. Pepper moved so she was lying next to him. He wrapped his arms around her. “She wanted to know what her big brother was like and why he wasn’t here.”

“Which is why you mentioned Spider-Man?” She asked quietly and Tony nodded. Pepper kissed his cheek, as a small tear ran down his face. “I think it was the right decision to tell her.”

“I’m sorry you weren’t here to be a part of it.” Tony meant that. Pepper had been just as much a part of Peter’s life as anyone else. She may not have been his biological mother, but she was a mother to him nonetheless.

“I told her a story before she fell back to sleep,” Pepper said. Tony smiled and kissed her. It was hard, losing Peter. But he had Pepper to help him through the grief, and sometimes that was enough. “Now come on. This couch isn’t that comfy to sleep on.” She pulled herself off the couch as Tony sat up slowly. He thought of the dream he had. And how it was only ever going to be dream. He sighed and stood up. 

At least he would get to imagine what it would be like for kids to interact.


	15. Visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan was ridiculous. A time heist? It sounded impossible.

Tony stood in the kitchen, helping Pepper prepare lunch. Pepper was talking about something to do with Stark Industries and how they were partnered with the Salvation Army, where May was now working.

“Happy was bringing some paperwork to May,” Pepper said, as she worked on a salad. “I told him we could just email it.” 

“And keep Happy from seeing May?” Tony asked with an amused expression on his face. “You know he’s sweet on her. Rhodey and I have a pool going for how much longer it takes him to ask her out.” Pepper laughed, earning a smirk from Tony. “You want in? We could kick Rhodey’s ass and take him for all he’s worth.”

“I’m good,” Pepper said. “Besides, you’d both lose. May told me if Happy doesn’t ask her out soon, she’s going to be a 21st century woman and ask him out herself.”

“Damn,” Tony said. “I can’t believe I didn’t see that coming.” Pepper smirked and kissed his cheek. “Want me to fetch little miss?”

“Yes please,” Pepper said. Tony nodded and headed outside. He took a moment to breathe in the air. He had picked the cabin because of its secluded nature. No sounds of honking cars of busy streets; just a place for him and his family. He walked over to Morgan’s tent, when the gnawing feeling of missing Peter started to claw his way up. He pulled the little chair from Morgan’s tea set over and sat down. 

“Chow time!” There was some rustling in the tent, but Morgan didn’t appear. “Maguna?” More rustling came from the tent, followed by a giggle.  “Morgan H. Stark. Want some lunch?” The opening to the tent was pushed aside and Morgan ran out. Her hand was up, like she had a repulsor. And she was wearing a blue helmet. Tony stared at her, a little shocked and startled.

“Define lunch or be disintegrated,” Tony shook his head and pulled her closer to him. “Daddy! That’s not how the game works!” Tony smirked, but sighed. 

“You should not be wearing that, okay?” He was sure Morgan was probably pouting, so he kissed the cheek of the mask. “That is part of a special anniversary gift I'm making for Mom.” He then took the mask off, revealing a smiling Morgan.

“Okay.” Tony smiled and brushed some of her hair out of her face.

“There’s my beautiful girl,” Tony said, standing up. “Are you thinking about lunch? Want a handful of crickets?” Morgan made a face, earning a chuckle from Tony. “That's what you want.” Morgan shook her head and Tony smiled. He then looked at the helmet and then back at his daughter. “How did you find this?”

“Garage.” Tony fought back a sigh. The garage was his workshop. It didn’t have a code because Morgan wasn’t allowed outside alone without permission from him or Pepper. He thought about putting a code in as he looked at his overly curious daughter.

“Really?” Morgan nodded, somewhat of a mischievous look on her face. “Were you looking for it?”

“No, but I found it.” Tony stood up, scooping Morgan up with him.

“You like going to the garage, huh?” Morgan nodded.  “So does daddy. It's fine, actually. Your mom never wears anything I buy her.” Morgan giggled as Tony started back towards the house. He thought about leaving the helmet on the porch. He could bribe Morgan with a few cookies to not mention to mask to Pepper. He still did want it to be a surprise. As he reached the porch steps, he noticed a car pulling into their driveway. It was a Black Audi, standard to anyone who still had access to the Compound. He hoped it was Rhodey, who had been busy lately. He hadn’t see his oldest friend in a few weeks. They talked on the phone, but he figured Rhodey was due for a visit.

Instead it was Steve who exited the driver side of the car. Natasha got out as well and Tony sighed. This wasn’t just going to be a cordial visit. He then noticed Scott Lang, who everyone thought had faded away during the snap, exit the car as well. Tony sighed. Clearly something was up. There was no other reason Steve would be there. 

They had spoken a few times since the snap, but only over the phone. Tony hadn’t invited him to the wedding, still upset about everything that happened. But he had called and wished him congratulations. Even so, whatever sort of friendship they had before was hardly existent anymore. Tony didn’t really care. He had too much grief to deal with to try and fix his friendship with Steve. Not to mention, Steve was bad at communicating unless something was wrong. This, like everything else, was a perfect example. He had never asked to come visit the lake cabin. Nat had been there many times over the few years, and she was a busy woman, trying to run whatever was left of the Avengers. But she still found time to come visit, even if it was for a short time. Steve didn’t. Which was why Tony was not looking forward to this conversation.

“Go inside baby,” Tony said, putting Morgan down.  “And tell your mom that we have visitors.” Morgan nodded and scurried inside. Tony then sighed. 

This was not at all how he wanted to spend his day.

* * *

The plan was ridiculous. A time heist? It sounded impossible.

“Look, I came home,” Scott said. Clearly, it was important to him to try this. But Tony couldn’t see this plan working in a million years. Not to mention, they were basically asking him to invent time travel.

“No, you accidentally survived,” Tony said, rubbing his forehead. “It's a billion to one cosmic fluke. And now you want pull off a…what do you call it?”

“A time heist?” Tony fought back a snort. He had only met Scott once, in Germany, which was not a memory Tony wanted to relive. Anything he knew about him was from research. Scott Lang was an ex-con who had been recruited by Hank Pym and his daughter Hope Van Dyne. Scott seemed like a smart enough guy; he understood this quantum realm that Hank had created a portal to. But time travel? That was impossible. 

“Of course, why didn't we think of this before?” Tony said, looking at Steve and Nat. Nat gave him a look, as if she was pleading with him to take this seriously. “Oh, because it's laughable? Because it's a pipe dream?” 

“The stones are in the past,” Scott pointed out. “We can go back and get them.” He looked at Nat, who had a sincere look on her face. 

“We can snap our own fingers,” She said gently. “We can bring everyone back.” She gave him a look, as if reminding him that everyone meant everyone. That it meant Peter. Tony shook his head. 

“Or screw it up worse than he already has, right?” Tony wasn’t going to be optimistic about this. He had spent five years without his son. He couldn’t build up any hope that it was possible to bring him back. Because failing this time would be worse than last time.

“I don't believe we would,” Steve said, looking at Tony. Tony sighed. There he was, Captain America with his belief that the day could be saved.

“Gotta say, sometimes I miss that giddy optimism,” Tony quipped at Steve. “However, high hopes won't help if there's no logical, tangible way for me to safely execute said time heist. I believe the most likely outcome would be our collective demise.”

“Tony,” Nat said, her voice softer than the normal authoritative tone she used. It was clear that their lose had hurt her immensely. “We have to take a stand.”

“We did stand. And yet, here we are.”

“I know you got a lot on the line,” Scott said. “You got a wife, a daughter. But I lost someone very important to me. A lot of people did.”

“I lost someone too Lang,” Tony said. Scott looked at Steve and Nat. It was clear he hadn’t been brought up to speed. “I lost my son.” Scott looked a little startled by that, but cleared his throat and continued on.

“We have a chance to bring him back,” Scott said. Tony forced himself to stay still instead of vehemently shaking his head. He couldn’t get his hopes up. He just couldn’t “We could bring everyone back. And you're telling me that won't even…” Tony shook his head then.

“That's right, Scott, I won't.” Scott frowned and was about to say something when Morgan ran out onto the porch. She ran over to Tony, who picked her up and held her close. He wanted this conversation to be over. He wanted to go back to how things were before Scott Lang escaped from the quantum realm. He wanted to push away these ridiculous thoughts of bringing everyone back. They were gone; Peter was gone. There was no changing that.

“Mommy told me to come and save you.” Tony smiled and kissed her head.

“Good job.” He glanced at Nat, who smiled sadly at him. “I'm saved.” He sighed and stood up, Steve, Nat, and Scott stood up as well. “I wish you'd come here to ask me something else. Anything else.” Steve nodded. Maybe if they had kept in better touch the conversation would’ve been easier. “Honestly, I missed you guys. Oh, and table's set for six.”

“Tony, I get it,” Steve said, glancing at Morgan. He had never met her. Just had heard about her and seen pictures. “And I'm happy for you, I really am. But this is a second chance.” 

“I can't lose any more than I already did Cap,” Tony said quietly. “If you don’t talk shop, you can stay for lunch.” And then he headed into the house. He wished they would come inside, that they would just be normal and have lunch with him, Pepper, and Morgan. But that wasn’t how Cap was wired. Maybe if it was just Nat, she would stick around. But clearly, they had a mission. And nothing was going to get in the way of that.

“Are you okay daddy?” Morgan asked. Tony sighed as he heard the car drive away. 

“Yeah baby,” Tony said, kissing her cheek. “I’m okay.” And then he carried her into the dining room, as he tried to fight down this ridiculous notion of hope that they had tried to instill in him.

* * *

Tony stood in the kitchen later that evening. Pepper was putting Morgan to bed, so it was Tony’s turn to do the dishes. He was washing them, slightly distracted. He kept thinking about Scott’s time heist. It was a ridiculous notion, but then again Scott was an electrical engineer with a lot of hacking abilities. He didn’t understand the physics behind time travel. 

But Tony did. That was why they had come to him. He was probably the only person who could figure this out. He was certain the trio was going to track down Bruce and try and talk him into it. But even Bruce, for how smart he was, was going to have a hard time figuring this out. Tony could probably figure it out, if he really wanted to. But opening this version of pandora’s box was not going to end well. There was a high chance that anyone who tried this was going to die. He couldn’t take that chance.

He grabbed the faucet to wash another dish. But as he did, he turned to water on too powerfully. He shut it off quickly, seeing that he sprayed a few things on the shelf. He put the detachable faucet down and grabbed a rag to wipe the shelf down. As he went to do so, something on the shelf caught his eye.

It was a photo of him and Peter. He sighed and wiped the photo off and then put the rag down. It had been five years since his son had faded away right in front of him. It still hurt to think that he couldn’t protect Peter, that he couldn’t keep him safe in the end. He’d give anything to have his son back. But this time heist, as Scott described it, it couldn’t possibly work. And then he looked at his son’s smiling face in the photo. The smile that he wished more than anything he could see one more time.

He had to at least try.


	16. Put A Pin It It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If this worked, you could bring Peter back?” Tony nodded. “Do you want that?”
> 
> “More than anything Pep.”

Tony stood in front of the computer and hologram table he kept downstairs. He had one in his workshop as well, but he didn’t feel like going out there. He had to try to figure this out, if nothing else so that he could see his son again.

“Look at a mod inspiration, let me see what checks out,” Tony said as he sat down in a chair. This wasn’t going to work, but for his son, he had to try. “So, recommend one last sim before we pack it in for the night.” He’d been working on this for some time and he knew if he didn’t shut it down, then Pepper would override his work with FRIDAY and shut it down for him. He had given her the override code, which he hardly ever regretted because she was his wife and she had his best interest at heart. Usually, she didn’t have to override him anyways.  “This time, in the shape of a mobius strip, inverted, please.” He sat in the chair, staring as FRIDAY followed his instructions. “And don't worry if it doesn't pan out. I'm just kind of,” FRIDAY cut him off. 

“Model rendered.” Tony’s eyes widened and he leaned back in his chair. He covered his mouth in disbelief. Had he just invented time travel? Could this actually work?” 

“Shit!” He said out of pure disbelief. This could work. The model was 99 percent effect in the simulation. With the right gear and equipment, they could actually do it.

“Shit.” He spun around in his chair and saw Morgan sitting on the steps. She giggled and Tony stared at her, a little surprised that she was sitting there.

“What are you doing up, little miss?” He asked. Pepper had put their daughter to sleep hours ago. And yet, here she was, watching him work. He glanced back at the rendered model, remembering how often Peter would come find him in his workshop when he had been that age.

“Shit,” Morgan repeated, a mischievous look on her face. Tony shook his head and Morgan giggled. 

“No, we don't say that,” Tony said, shaking a finger at Morgan. She only giggled at him in response. “Only Mommy says that word. She coined it, it belongs to her.”

“Why you up Daddy?” Morgan asked. Tony looked back at the table, where the rendered model was staring back at him. His brain kept screaming _it worked!_ But his head reminded him that Morgan was there.

“Because I got some important shit going on here,” Morgan made a face and Tony chuckled. “What do you think? No, I got something on my mind.” Morgan stood up and walked over to her dad.

“Was it Juice Pops?” Tony looked down at her and smiled. The time heist and the rendered model could wait. He stood up and picked her up.

“Sure was.” He kissed her head. “That's extortion.” Morgan scrunched up her nose, not understanding the word. Tony then carried her towards. “Great minds think alike. Juice Pops, was exactly what was on my mind.” Morgan giggled and kissed his cheek. “Alright, Maguna. You’re going to get your juice pop. You don’t have to butter me up.” Morgan just giggled and Tony smiled at her. God, he adored her. As he got the pop for Morgan, he saw the picture again and fought back a sigh. If this worked, he could have both of children. They could meet each other and they could all be one big happy family. 

A lot of ifs. Tony didn’t like living in uncertainty.

He carried Morgan upstairs as she ate the juice pop. Her room was dark, so he flicked on the light and set her down on the bed, making sure she was under the covers.

“You done?” Morgan nodded and handed him the mostly empty popsicle stick. Tony took it and finished it off. “Yeah, now you are.” He pulled his sleeve over his hand and wiped her lips and pushed some hair out of her face. Then he pushed her face down onto the pillow, earning a giggle from Morgan. “That face goes there.”

“Tell me a story,” Morgan said, reaching for his sleeve. Tony shook his head as he tossed the popsicle stick into a nearby garbage can. 

“A story, huh?” He asked and Morgan nodded. “Once upon a time, a girl went to bed. The end.” Morgan made a face, but couldn’t help but giggle. 

“That's a horrible story,” She said. “Can you tell me another story about Spider-Man?” Tony sighed, thinking about his work downstairs.

“Maybe tomorrow night,” He whispered, before leaning over and kissing her forehead. “I love you tons.”

“I love you 3000,” Morgan said, smile on her face. Tony smiled widely as he stood up.

“Wow,” He said as she yawned. “3000. That's crazy.” She nodded sleepily as he turned the lamp off. He walked towards the door. “Now, go to bed. Or I'll sell all your toys.” He heard a sleepy giggle as he closed the door. He sighed. He didn’t know what to do with the model downstairs. But he knew someone who could help him figure this all out.

* * *

Pepper was sitting in the living room reading, as Tony walked back down the stairs. He stared at her, his wife, just quietly reading on the couch. This lifestyle, the easy domesticity, well he loved it. And he didn’t want to jeopardize it. But he also didn’t want to miss out on the chance of getting his son back.

“Not that it's a competition,” Tony said, walking into the living room “But Morgan loves me 3000.” Pepper looked up from her book. “You were somewhere on the low 6 to 900 range.” Pepper laughed a little as Tony sat down on the couch next to her. He needed to talk to her about this time heist thing, but he didn’t know how to bring it up. “What are you reading?”

“Oh, it's just a book on composting.” Pepper said, not looking up from her book. He wondered if she knew what he was up to. Of course she did, this was Pepper. She knew way too well how his brain worked.

“I figured it out, by the way,” Pepper looked up from her book, a confused look on her face. 

“You know, just so we're talking about the same thing,” She started, not sure exactly what he was talking about. 

“Time travel.” Pepper closed the book, an amazed look on her face. She put the book on the nearby nightstand and turned her full attention to Tony.

“Wow,” She said, trying to choose her words carefully. “That's amazing, and a little terrifying.” Tony nodded. She sighed and reached out, gently taking his hand. “So what are you going to do?” Tony sighed. He didn't know what to do. He had figured it out. He could fix the problem. But he could lose too much along the way.

“I can't help everybody,” Tony said, looking down at her hand. She smiled and ran her thumb along his hand. He smiled and sighed.

“It sort a seems like you can,” Pepper said, calling his bluff. Only Pepper would call him on his bluff. She had been doing that for years. He loved that her about her. But he didn't know if this was an undertaking he wanted to be a part of.

“Not if I stop. I can put a pin in it right now, and stop.” Pepper squeezed his hand and he looked up at her. 

“Tony, trying to get you to stop has been one of the few failures of my life.” Tony chuckled a little and smiled.

“I sometimes feel I should put it in a locked box and drop it at the bottom of a lake and just go to bed,” Tony said. If he went through with this, he would be putting what he had on the line for the chance to get Peter back. He had lived five years without Peter; was possibly giving up a life with Pepper and Morgan worth that? 

“But would you be able to rest?” He looked into her beautiful blue eyes. They both already knew the answer, but neither was willing to say it. “If this worked, you could bring Peter back?” Tony nodded. “Do you want that?”

“More than anything Pep,” Tony said, his voice soft. “I would give anything to have him back.” She scooted closer to him and cupped his face in her hands.

“Then this is that chance,” She whispered. “This is the chance to get him back. This is that anything.” He looked at her. She had put up with so much over the years. He remembered, a day long ago, in a workshop that had been blown to hell by the Mandarin, Pepper telling him that she wasn’t going to watch him kill himself. And yet here she was, years later, still supporting him and pushing him to make the right choice. Peter was her family too; he knew she wanted him back just as badly as he did. 

“Okay,” He whispered back. “I’ll open the box. I’ll get our son back.” She smiled a tearful smile and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close, and savoring the moment. He then pulled away and leaned his head against her forehead. 

“It’s going to work Tony,” She said. “I know you can do this.” He nodded and then stood up. 

“Well,” He said, wiping away a few tears. “If I’m going to travel through time and try and save the universe, I should probably get some sleep. Care to join me?” Pepper smiled and stood up. He wiped away a few of her tears as well. She then took his hand and led him upstairs.

He was going to do fix all of this and get Peter back. It was the only thing he could do. He was going to get his son back.


	17. Reassembling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We’re going to get him back Tony,” Steve said. Tony fought back a sigh. That was the hope; that this would lead to getting Peter back. “It sounds like a deal.”

Tony closed the trunk of his car after he finished loading everything in. Everything the team would need for the time heist was ready. Now, he just needed to go and help them. He sighed. He didn’t want to leave. But he knew it was the right thing to do. This could get him back Peter, after all.

“Daddy!” Morgan came running out of the house. Tony bent down and scooped her up as she reached him. “Mommy said you’re going away for a few days.” 

“That’s right Maguna,” Tony said, walking back towards the porch. “Daddy has some important stuff to do. But I’ll be back as soon as possible.”

“And then you’ll tell me more stories about my big brother being Spider-Man?” Tony kissed her forehead. If everything worked, he’d be back and with Peter in tow. Pepper walked out of the house and smiled at the two of them.

“Yeah baby,” He said, before handing her to Pepper. “I’ll call you when I get there.” 

“Tell everyone I say hello,” She said. He moved towards her and kissed her. 

“Ew!” Morgan said. “Daddy, mommy!” Tony pulled away and chuckled before kissing Morgan’s head again.

“Be good for your mom, okay?” He asked and Morgan nodded. “Uncle Happy will be here later too.” Pepper leaned down and placed Morgan so she was standing on her own.

“Go play sweetie,” Pepper said. “I’ll be over in a second.” 

“Bye daddy!” Morgan called before running off. Tony sighed, a soft smile playing on his face as she ran into her tent. Pepper moved closer to Tony and adjusted his jacket.

“Go get our boy back,” She said, before kissing him again. “I love you.”

“I love you too honey.” He kissed her one more time and then got in the car. She waved to him before heading towards Morgan’s tent. Tony sighed before starting the car. He had a job to do, a mission to complete. 

He was going to get his son back.

* * *

As he pulled up to the compound, he could see Steve moping outside. He wondered if they got Bruce involved and just how badly any of their tests had gone. Tony pulled up to the entrance as Steve looked up from where he was sitting.

“Why the long face?” Tony asked as he put the car in park. “Let me guess, he turned into a baby?” Steve sighed, giving Tony the answer he was expecting. He turned the car off and got out. “That’s the EPR paradox. Instead of pushing Lang through time, you probably pushed time though Lang. Somebody should’ve warned you guys.” Steve stood up and walked over to him.

“You did,” Steve said, sticking his hands in his pocket. Tony smirked a little.

“Oh did I?” Steve gave him a look, as if asking him not to press his luck with the sarcasm. Tony shrugged and then held up his right hand. “Regardless, I fixed it. A fully functioning Time-Space GPS.” Steve nodded, looking impressed.

“Tony,” Steve started but Tony shook his head.

“Look we got a shot at getting these stones,” He began. “But I gotta tell you my priorities. Bring back what we lost? God, I hope so. Keep what I got? At all costs. And maybe not die in the process.” Steve nodded, a small smile on his face. 

“We’re going to get him back Tony,” Steve said. Tony fought back a sigh. That was the hope; that this would lead to getting Peter back. “It sounds like a deal.” He held out his hand and Tony shook it. It was the first time in years they agreed on anything and it felt good to be on the same page with his old friend. Tony then let go and walked towards the trunk. He opened the trunk and took of Steve’s shield.

“Thought you might want this back,” Tony said, offering it to him. Steve looked conflicted, as if weighing whether or not he even deserved the shield anymore. “He made it for you.” Steve still didn’t move and Tony sighed. He knew working together was going to be tough, but it was for the best. They both just wanted to fix the mess Thanos had made and get back what was lost. “Besides, I have to get it out of the garage or Morgan is going to use it as a sled.” Steve nodded and then took the shield. 

“Thank you Tony,” Steve said. Tony nodded.

“Now we should get started,” Tony said. “We’re getting the whole team right?” And then they headed inside, Steve explaining who was reaching out to the remaining team members. And it felt like old times.

* * *

The machine had been assembled, with Bruce going over and over again about the dangers of time travel. But the machine was ready, the Time-Space GPS’s were ready, and the test run had been successful. Tony had seen the sad look in Clint’s eyes when he returned. He knew that look well.

“Barton,” He approached the other man tentatively. Clint was leaning against a wall staring outside. He was different than the last time Tony saw him. Nat had told him in passing that Clint’s wife and kids had faded away with the snap. It clearly took a toll on him.

“I heard her,” Clint said quietly, not looking away from the window. “I heard Lila. And all I wanted to do was run inside and hug her. To tell her I love her.” Tony nodded. Clint glanced at him. “You’re about the only one here who knows what that feels like.”

“We’re gonna get them back Clint,” Tony said. “Peter, Lila, everyone. We’re going to get them back.” Clint nodded, a sad smile on his face. 

“And when we do,” He turned to fully face Tony. “Maybe we can get those two talking again. Lila told me everything. Sometime after I came home after Germany.” Tony nodded. “I think she tried to reach out to him and apologize, but then she stopped talking about it.”

“She did,” Tony said. “It was all just very complicated.” Tony liked this side of Clint, the caring father. Most people on the team saw Clint the spy or Hawkeye. But they both understood what it meant to be a father. That was something they always had in common. And Tony was glad for it. 

“I’m glad we’re all on the same page,” Clint said. “We’re better as one team.” Clint nodded to Tony and then walked away. Tony sighed.

“All good Tones?” Rhodey approached him. Tony smirked and nodded. “I can’t believe you invented time travel.” 

“I had some free time,” Tony said with a shrug. Rhodey chuckled and then patted Tony’s shoulder. “I need this to work Rhodey. And so does Clint. We need to get our kids back.” 

“It’s gonna work Tones,” Rhodey said. “I wouldn’t back you on this if I didn’t think that.”

“You’ve always got my back, huh?” Tony asked, a small smile on his face.

“Been watching out for your scrawny butt since you were fifteen,” Rhodey said. “You’re my brother. I’m with you and on your side always.” Tony smiled and then hugged Rhodey. He was grateful to have Rhodey as a best friend and a brother; to have such a long-standing bond. He then let go.

“Good,” Tony said. “Because when this is all done, you’re going to help me keep our crazy teammates away so I can retire in peace.” 

“When this is done I might just retire with you,” Rhodey said with a smirk. Tony nodded and then the two headed back to the main conference room, to continue brainstorming their plan of action for the time heist.


	18. Time Travel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A realization came across Tony and he changed directions, heading away from Manhattan and towards Queens. It all felt so hopeless right now, but maybe seeing his son would change that. He couldn’t directly interact with him, but maybe just a glimpse.

Their plan in New York had failed epically. Getting the Tesseract should have been easy. But Tony wasn’t counting on getting hit with a door by an angry Hulk, or Loki getting away with the Tesseract. So know they were down a stone and had created an alternate timeline where Loki had gotten away. 

Tony needed time to think alone. He had told Scott to wait and only call him when Steve or Bruce was back. The time heist was a dangerous idea, but once they had solved all of the issues, the actual getting of the stones should have been easy. But instead, that was proving to be harder. Tony flew around New York City, taking in the damage the 2012 Chitauri attack had done to New York. At the time, Tony hadn’t noticed the damage. He had just been focused on two things, not dying and getting to his son.

A realization came across Tony and he changed directions, heading away from Manhattan and towards Queens. It all felt so hopeless right now, but maybe seeing his son would change that. He couldn’t directly interact with him, but maybe just a glimpse. 

When he reached the apartment building where the Parkers had lived for years, locating the window to Peter’s room was easy. He had the floor plan of that building memorized since the first time he brought Peter to New York. He hovered near the window hoping no one would see him. He sighed, seeing that Peter’s room was empty. He remembered calling Ben and telling him to get Peter out of Manhattan, to keep him safe. Had they gone somewhere else? Somewhere safer? But hadn’t Peter been there later that day when he went to pick him up.

“It’s going to be alright kiddo,” He ducked to the side, still able to see inside without being seen. He hadn’t heard Ben Parker’s voice in a long time. Ben entered Peter’s room, looking for something. Tony felt his breath catch in his throat when Peter walked in behind him. He couldn’t believe that he was really seeing his son. But there he was. He was so small and young, so innocent looking. Ben found what he was looking for, Peter’s stuffed toy Platy, and handed it to Peter.

“I just want to see my dad,” Peter said. “I just want to see him and know that he’s okay.” Tony fought back tears. He forgot this part of the job; knowing that his kid was always scared about him after death-defying events like this one. Ben squatted down so he was at eye level with Peter.

“I know small fry,” Ben said as Peter held Platy close. “Your dad’s out there being a hero and it’s scary. But you know what? He’s going to come get you because he always does. Because he loves you and he’s always going to be there for you, okay?” Peter nodded and Ben ruffled his hair.

“Thanks Uncle Ben.” Ben smiled and stood up straight.

“Now how about we go help your aunt before whatever she’s cooking burns.” Peter smiled a little and then Ben left the room. Peter looked down at Platy, hugging the toy close to him. Then he turned and left the room. Tony quickly flew away from the apartment building. He had seen Peter, had seen his son for the first time in years. He had to fix this problem so that he could get his son back and keep Ben’s promise of him always being there.

He just had to.

* * *

Convincing Steve to use the last of their current Pym particles to go to 1970 had been a little tough, mostly because Tony wasn’t sure that both the Tesseract and Pym particles would be at the SHIELD compound. But it was a risk they had to take. Tony needed to get that last stone. Seeing Peter reminded him why he was doing all of this. He needed to get his son back. 

When Fury had told him that his father had been a core member of SHIELD in its early days, Tony looked into everything he could find on SHIELD. And after hacking a SHIELD database, he had found the plans for the supposedly secret compound where they were located. It was supposedly the birthplace of Captain America, but based on what Steve said, it seemed to be the birth place of the serum more than anything else. Even though it had been years since he looked at those old blueprints, he had a pretty good idea where the Tesseract would be. And he was right. 

So he quickly grabbed it and put it in a briefcase lying around. This was easy. Too easy.

“Arnim, you in there?” Tony froze, hearing a voice he hadn’t heard in a long time. He’d know that voice anywhere. That was the voice that scolded him for the first twenty-one years of his life He turned quickly and started to walk away. He didn’t feel like facing his father.

Howard Stark clearly had other plans.

“Hey!” Howard called, stopping Tony. “The door’s this way pal.” Tony turned around, trying to hide the discomfort on his face.

“Oh, uh yeah,” Tony said, walking towards him. It was strange seeing his father, especially with how his father had treated him when he was a kid.

“I’m looking for Dr. Zola,” Howard said. “Have you seen him?”

“Uh nope,” Tony said, clutching the briefcase. “Haven’t seen a soul.” He just wanted to get out of there. He didn’t need to relive any bad memories just from being around Howard. Howard looked at him closely, almost as if he was trying to place him. 

“Do I know you?” Howard asked, staring at Tony. Tony shook his head.

“No sir,” He said, feeling like he was suddenly a kid again. He hated that scrutinizing stare. “I’m a visitor from MIT.” Howard seemed to believe him and just nodded.

“Huh,” Howard said, nodding his head. “MIT. Got a name?”

“H-howard,” Tony stuttered out. He almost flinched at his stupidity. He was a genius and the only name he could come up with was his father’s? “Howard Potts.” He could hear Pepper laughing at how he was using her maiden name. God, she’d find this whole situation hilarious.

“Well that’s be easy to remember,” Howard said. “You look a little green around the gills there, Potts.” Tony gulped. He couldn’t help it. Being around Howard made him uncomfortable. It made him feel like that kid that wasn’t good enough. “How about some air?”

“Yeah that would be swell.” The walked over to the elevator and stood there quietly. When the elevator arrived, they both boarded. As the elevator moved slowly, Tony noticed that his father was carrying sauerkraut and flowers. He remembered something Jarvis had told him when he was younger. 

“ _When your father is trouble with your mother, young sir_ ,” Jarvis had said. “ _He always gets her flowers and sauerkraut. Something about a first date they went on. Works like a charm every time_.”

“So, flowers and sauerkraut,” Tony said, nodding to the items in Howard’s arms. “Big date tonight?” Howard chuckled and nodded. 

“My wife’s expecting,” Tony tried not to widen his eyes. Why hadn’t he thought of the implication of the year he had chosen? 1970. That was when he was born. So this was Howard Stark before fatherhood. To Tony, he looked and sounded exactly as he always remembered. “Too much time in the office so…” He trailed off and looked at the items in his arms. 

“Congratulations,” Tony said and Howard nodded, almost like he was going to smile. But he didn’t Howard Stark was never one for smiling unless he was making a joke or drunk. “How far along is she?”

“I don’t know,” Howard said with a shrug. Tony stared at him, a little in disbelief. When Pepper had been pregnant with Morgan, he had been as involved as he could have been. Even with Mary, who had only told him about Peter was she was around seven months, Tony was involved. How could Howard just not know how far along Maria was? “She’s at the point when she can’t stand the sound of my chewing. I guess I’ll be eating dinner in the pantry again.”

“I have a little girl,” Tony said. He didn’t know why he said. He wasn’t looking for validation from his father. And yet, he wanted him to know. “And a teenager, a boy.”

“A girl would be nice,” Howard said, as the elevator reached the main lobby. “Less chance she’s turn out just like me.” 

“What’d be so awful about that?” Tony asked. Howard sighed as he stepped out of the elevator.

“Let’s just say the greater good has rarely outweighed my own self-interests,” Howard said, before walking towards the door. Tony continued to follow him as he stewed over that comment. It was almost like his father had been resigned to having a son and not trying to teach him how to be better. Why had his father been so selfish? Why hadn’t he put a little more into being a father and less into business and SHIELD? Tony had barely wanted to leave the house when Peter was born. He wanted to be there for his son and protect him at all costs. And even when he screwed up or upset his son, he did everything he could to make it up to him and remind Peter that he loved him. Why couldn’t Howard do that?

“Let me ask you a question,” Howard began, pulling him out of his thoughts. “When your kids were born, were you nervous?

“Wildly, yeah,” Tony said. He remembered the first time he held Peter, being scared of a million things. But he also felt this intense need to protect the baby in his arms. Something that fueled him every day. 

“Did you feel qualified?” Howard asked. “Like you had any idea how to successfully operate that thing?” Tony furrowed his brow. Thing? Was his father aware that a baby was a living, breathing human being, and not a project that needed to be fixed? But then he noticed the look on his father’s face. It was clear he was terrified, like he wasn’t sure how to be a father. He sighed.

“I literally pieced it together as I went along,” Tony said.  “I thought about what my Dad did, and,” he sighed and looked at Howard, old memories resurfacing. “My old man, he never met a problem he couldn't solve with a belt. I thought my dad was tough on me. And now, looking back, I just remember the good stuff, you know.” His father had been tough on him. But Howard Stark was tough on everyone. And if Howard hadn’t been a shitty father, Tony wouldn’t have been the person he was then. In an odd way, he had his father to thank for the self-discovery he had gone on to be a better person and an even better father. Sure, a part of him would always hate his father for how he treated him, but he was who he was that day because of how he was raised. “He did drop the odd pearl.” 

“Like what?”

“No amount of money ever bought a second of time.” Howard smirked and nodded, appreciating words of wisdom that would eventually come from himself.

“Smart guy.” Tony shrugged. His father was a lot of things. And maybe smart was one of them. Maybe Tony should’ve told him, then and there to be a better father. But that wasn’t the purpose of this journey. This wasn’t supposed to fix his past. This was a mission to get his son back.

“He did his best.” Howard nodded and stuck his hand out.

“Good to meet you, Potts.” Tony shook his hand.

“Yeah,” he said, before pulling his hand away. He then spotted Steve, trying to get his attention. “Howard, everything's going to be all right. Thank you for everything you've done for this country.” And then he hugged him. And as quickly as he had done that, he walked away. It had been strangely cathartic, talking to his father. He couldn’t fix his past. He knew everything his younger self would go through was necessary. The mistakes of the past made him the person he was. He couldn’t and wouldn’t change that. 

“All good?” Steve asked, when they were far enough away from the base. Tony nodded and held up the briefcase. “Was that Howard?”

“Long story,” Tony said. “I’ll explain when we get back.” Steve nodded as Tony loaded the Pym particles into their GPS’s. “Ready?” Steve nodded.

And then they were flying through the Quantum Realm and back to their time.


	19. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We did it,” Clint said, looking at Tony, tears in his eyes. “We got them back.” Tony smiled, relief washing through him. They had done it. Everything was going to be okay. 
> 
> And then everything around them exploded.

Coming back from the past, with the stones, Tony thought they had actually done it. That they had actually succeeded. 

Until they all noticed Nat was missing.

Tony felt a pained sorrow over losing Nat. Sure, he always jokingly called her double agent, because of how they had met. But she had been a good friend. She had cared about both of his kids. So losing her, it was hard. Everyone was impacted by it, Clint and Bruce especially. It felt like they had failed, losing her. 

But they hadn’t failed. They had the stones. They couldn’t let her sacrifice go to waste. They needed to fix this even more because Nat had sacrificed her life to save the universe. They needed to do it for Nat. 

So Tony began assembling their own version of a gauntlet to hold the stones. Making the gauntlet was easy. It was putting the stones in. They were powerful on their own, but together? Tony couldn’t imagine the kind of power they could wield as one. But the gauntlet was assembled and the stone had been placed in. 

There was some argument on who should wield it. Thor wanted to do it, but Tony knew he was too emotionally compromised. Between the guilt he held over not stopping Thanos the first time and losing Nat, they all knew Thor wasn’t the right choice. When Bruce volunteered, Tony didn’t stop him, because he was the right choice. He had become the Hulk because of gamma radiation and the stones were coursing with gamma radiation. He was probably the only one there who could handle it and not die.

“Good to go?” Tony asked as Bruce eyed the gauntlet. He looked at Tony, and even though he was now half-Hulk, Tony was sure he could see the passive scientist still. Bruce nodded. “You remember, everyone Thanos snapped away five years ago and just bring them back to today. Don’t change anything from the last five years.” That was important to Tony. He wanted his son back, but he didn’t want to lose his daughter in the process. He wanted both of his kids around.

“Got it,” Bruce said. Tony stood next to Clint, who glanced at him. He could see the look in his eyes. This was their chance. They were going to get their kids back. Tony let his suit cover him and held up a shield, covering himself and Clint. 

“FRIDAY, activate Protocol 8.” The windows began to close and cover up as the Compound went into lockdown mode. If anything did go wrong, Tony wanted to keep any problems inside the Compound. The world had been through enough.

“Everybody comes home,” Bruce said. And then he put the gauntlet on. He let out a scream as they saw sparks rise up from the glove to his arm. Bruce gritted his teeth, trying to fight through the pain.

“Take it off!” Thor shouted.

“Bruce are you okay?” Steve asked, from behind his shield.

“Talk to me, Banner,” Tony said, watching the pain his friend was going through. He didn’t want to lose anyone else. But he also didn’t want to stop, after everything they had been through.

“I’m okay,” Bruce said through gritted teeth. And then he snapped his fingers. A surge of power ran through him. And then he collapsed to the ground. The gauntlet fell of his arm and Clint kicked it away.

“Did it work?” Steve asked, running towards Bruce.

“Deactivate Protocol 8,” Tony said, as the Compound moved off lockdown. As the covers lifted, Tony felt like the world was different. It felt like they had fixed things. Tony wanted to grab his phone and find Peter. He just knew it worked and his son was back. He looked at Clint who was staring at his phone. It was ringing. His wife was calling him.

“We did it,” Clint said, looking at Tony, tears in his eyes. “We got them back.” Tony smiled, relief washing through him. They had done it. Everything was going to be okay. 

And then everything around them exploded.

* * *

You mess with time it tends to mess back. That was all Tony could think as they were fighting a Thanos from the past. He wasn’t sure how this had happened, but he had a bad feeling that the Nebula who had come back with Rhodey wasn’t the Nebula he had been trapped in space with. Either way, they were fighting Thanos and his army. But they were horribly outnumbered. Tony lay on the ground, pain surging through him, unsure if he could keep going. 

And then, he saw the first portal. He recognized that yellow magic. That was Strange’s magic. And then he saw T’Challa and his sister. And then Sam soared overhead. And then he saw Strange, magic sparking from his hands, ready for a fight. 

And then he saw Peter.

He looked exactly the same as he did the last time Tony saw him. He couldn’t believe it. It had worked. Peter was alive. But now they had a fight. They had to defeat Thanos and his army. 

“Avengers!” He could hear Steve yelling. He pulled himself up, ready to fight. “Assemble!”

And then they were running into the thick of battle.

* * *

When Peter woke up, he was extremely confused. He had no idea what was going on or where he was. He looked around, taking in the orange and red atmosphere around him. 

“Get up little dude,” Someone was approaching him. When he saw their face, he remembered where he was. It was Star-Lord, or Peter Quill approaching him. He was on Titan. He looked around, trying to find his dad, as Quill helped him up

“We have to go,” Strange was approaching them. 

“Where’s my dad?” Peter asked, looking around. “What happened?” 

“It’s been five years,” Strange said as he began moving his hands, making a portal. “Thanos won, but the Avengers they were able to get the stones and bring us back. But there’s a battle going on. They need us.” Peter stared wide-eyed at him. It had been five years? He didn’t have time to consider those implications as Strange made the portal and was nodding for them to follow him. 

And then they were fighting. Peter tried to focus on the battle. But all he could think about was Strange’s comment about it having been five years. He had to find his dad. He spotted him on the battlefield and ran towards him.

“Dad!” Tony’s heart soared when he heard his son’s voice for the first time in five years. And then he was in front of him, helmet folding away, his messy hair blowing all over the face. Tony couldn’t believe his son was really in front of him. He just stared at him, not sure if he was really seeing Peter. “Holy cow! Do you remember when we were in space? And I got all dusty?” Peter was rambling, but he tended to do that was he was confused. “I must've passed out, because I woke up, and you were gone. But Doctor Strange was there, right? He was like, ‘It's been five years. Come on, they need us!’ And then he started doing the yellow sparkly thing that he does all the time,” Tony, finally realizing that Peter was really there, just cut him off with a hug. 

His son was alive. They had really done it.

“God I missed you, bambino,” Tony said, hugging him tightly. Peter looked up at his dad, noticing that there were tears in his eyes.

“Was it really five years?” Peter asked quietly. He thought Strange had just been confused. There was no way he had been gone for five years. But then he stared at his dad’s face, saw the pain in his eyes, and he knew it had to be true.

“Yeah,” Tony said, before kissing his son’s forehead. “But I got you back.” Peter hugged his dad again, feeling like he had five years to make up for. “God, I have so much to tell you kid.” Suddenly, Peter felt the hairs on his arm stand up. He pulled his dad out of the way and ducked as something was fired where they had just been standing. 

“Maybe when we’re not in the middle of a battlefield?” Peter suggested. Tony nodded and hugged Peter again.

“Stay safe.” Peter nodded and then he shot a web and disappeared into the thick of the battle. Tony sighed, happy that his kid was back, before suiting back up and re-joining the fight.

* * *

Peter would have recognized his father’s technology anywhere. So when he saw the gauntlet, with the stones, he knew he had to protect it. So he grabbed it from T’Challa, knowing he had to protect it. It was what Thanos wanted. He had to keep it safe.

He was swinging through the air, trying to get somewhere safe, when something cut through his web. He held tightly to the gauntlet as he started to fall. But then someone caught him. 

“I’ve got you sweetie.” He looked up, shock on his covered face. There was a suit, very similar to his dad’s, flying above him. But it was blue and gold. And that voice. He’d know that voice anywhere.

“Mom?” He asked, as she held onto his arm and flew him through the air. His dad wasn’t kidding when he said a lot had happened.

“Keep that thing safe!” She called, depositing him on the ground. And then she was gone in a flash. He stared in awe as he watched her fly off, sending blasts from her repulsors.

“My parents are too cool,” He said to himself. But then, what felt like a million blasts were aimed towards him. He jumped out of the way and held tightly onto the gauntlet, trying to both protect it and stay safe, as he had promised his dad. The blasts stopped suddenly and Peter stood up tentatively, terrified another round of blasts were going to be aimed at him.

Instead a glowing woman with the coolest haircut he had ever seen landed in front of him.

“Hi,” He said, still clutching the gauntlet close to him. “I’m Peter Stark.” She smiled at him.

“Hey Peter Stark,” She said. “Got something for me?” She nodded to the item in his arms and he smiled sheepishly. He handed it to her and stared at the battlefield ahead of them.

“I don’t know how you’re going to get through all of that,” Peter said, a little daunted by it himself.

“Don’t worry.” He turned his head to see Wanda land near him. She offered him a smile. 

“She’s got help.” More females landed in front of him, including Pepper. She turned around, her face uncovered and smiled at him, slight tears in her eyes. She then turned back around and they took off into the fight. Peter sat down, needing a breather, wondering how much they could all really handle.

But he had to keep fighting. They had to win this time. They just had to.


	20. Shock To The Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For everything they had to fight against Thanos, he had answer. He was strong, his army was strong. It felt hopeless.
> 
> And then Strange held up that one finger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So since everyone is SO worried about what's going to happen next...here's the next chapter!

For everything they had to fight against Thanos, he had answer. He was strong, his army was strong. It felt hopeless.

And then Strange held up that one finger.

Tony remembered, when they were on Titan, Strange telling them that there was only one future where they won. This was that future. But as he saw Thanos with the stones, he knew there was only one way to stop Thanos, to protect the rest of the universe. He ran at him, allowing the stones, to move from the gauntlet to his own armor. Thanos knocked him away and Tony let him believe he still had the stones.

“I am inevitable,” Thanos said. And then he snapped his fingers. But nothing happened. Tony stared back at him and raised up his own hand, showing him the stones. He felt the power surge through him. He gritted his teeth, no sound coming out of him. He had been beaten and tortured before, bruised and battered beyond belief. But none of that pain compared to wielding the infinity stones. He felt the power surge through him, energy he wasn’t meant to control coursing through his veins.

“And I,” Tony said, staring back at the alien that had taken his son from him. He was going to enjoy watching him fade away. “am Iron Man.” 

And then he snapped his fingers, pain surging through him over and over again. But he felt triumphant as he watched Thanos and his army fade away. Thanos was gone. They had won. Tony let out a pained sigh and stumbled backwards, finding something to lean against. He felt weak and tired, like keeping his eyes open was going to be impossible.

“Tones?” He looked up to see Rhodey land in front of him. He wondered how bad he looked, based on the look on his oldest friend’s face. But they had won; that had to be worth something, right? Rhodey sighed sadly, unable to speak. He just gently pressed his hand against Tony’s cheek. Tony attempted to smile, unable to say anything. If he had, he would’ve told Rhodey, his best friend, his platypus, his brother, how much he loved him. How much his friendship had meant to him all those years. But he couldn’t find his voice. 

“Dad?” Rhodey stepped away as Peter appeared in his field of vision. _Oh bambino_. Tony thought. He had just gotten his son back. He didn’t want to lose him again. “Dad, it’s me. It’s Peter.” He stared at his son, tears in his eyes. Like he could ever forget his first-born, his son. “We did it dad. We won.” Peter’s hands were trembling as he reached for his dad. “Dad, please.” Peter’s eyes were filling with tears. Tony wanted to reach for him, to comfort him. But he could barely move.

Peter could feel the tears falling down his dirty face. His dad looked unrecognizable. Half of his face was burned from wielding the stones. His eyes were barely open, a tired and defeated look on his face. Peter felt a sob bubbling out of his throat. They had just fixed everything. He had missed so much time. He couldn’t lose his dad, not now. Not after everything they had been through. He reached for his dad, but he felt someone gently touch his arm. He looked to his side and saw Pepper next to him. He saw the look on her face. He shakily stood up, unable to accept what was happening. Rhodey pulled him into a hug as the quiet sobs started to bubble out.

“Tony,” Pepper said gently, looking at the man she loved.

“Hey Pep,” Tony said, finally able to get something out.

“FRIDAY?” Pepper asked, gently placing her hand over the arc reactor in Tony’s suit.

“Life functions critical,” FRIDAY said. Tony looked at her, at this beautiful woman who loved him and was by his side even after everything he had done. God, he loved her. He just wished he didn’t have to leave her. He was able to just barely move his hand to rest over hers. He glanced at Peter, wishing his son didn’t have to see this.

“Tony look at me,” Pepper said with a quiet fierceness. Tony looked back at those blue eyes, at the woman he loved more than anything. She smiled sadly at him. “We’re going to be okay. You can rest now.” Tony stared at her, one last time, committing her beautiful face to memory. 

And then his eyes shut and his hand dropped to the ground.

* * *

“No!” 

Everyone was startled by the shout from Peter. The faces around him were filled with tears for their fallen leader. But Peter was shaking, angry tears falling from his eyes. He had heard his dad’s heart beat slow down, had heard the arc reactor stop whirring as it turned off. But he wouldn’t accept it.

“Peter,” Rhodey said gently, trying to calm his nephew down. 

“No!” Peter shouted. “Do something!” He stared at all of them. All of these heroes from all over the universe. They had to do something. They couldn’t just let his dad die. “Do something! Please! I can’t lose him! Please!” He crashed to the ground in front of his dad, the sobs coming out heavily now. He looked at his dad’s lifeless form. He couldn’t lose his dad, he just couldn’t. Pepper held him tightly, her own tears bubbling out as well. 

“Out of my way!” Peter turned to see Thor charging towards them. He didn’t have time to acknowledge how different Thor looked. He was wielding his hammer, a determined look in his eye. Peter had just enough energy to pull himself and Pepper out of the way.

And then Thor pressed the hammer to the arc reactor. 

Pepper let out a shocked gasp as the electricity coursed through Tony’s lifeless body. Peter watched, tears still clouding his vision. And then nobody moved. Everything grew silent as they waited.

And then Peter heard a faint heartbeat.

“FRIDAY, read vitals,” Peter said, staring hopefully at his dad. This had to work. It just had to.

“Heartbeat detected,” FRIDAY said. Peter let out a sob of relief and looked at Thor, grateful for the god of thunder’s thinking. He saw Strange staring at them, an unknown look in his eye.

“You’re a doctor,” Peter said, urgently. “Do something.” Strange nodded.

“You may use my labs in Wakanda,” A thin black woman, who looked a lot like King T’Challa approached them. “We must hurry.”

“I got him,” Rhodey said, picking up Tony. Bruce and Steve rushed over to help.

“Clint, you still got Helen Cho’s number?” Bruce called as Strange created a portal to Wakanda. Peter watched all this happen as he sat on the ground. He couldn’t believe it. His dad was going to live. He just had to. 

“It’s going to be okay sweetie,” Pepper said hugging him. “We’re not going to lose him.” Peter nodded as he hugged her back. Maybe they weren’t out of the woods yet, but there was a chance. 

There was a chance his dad was going to live.

* * *

Peter stood in the waiting room of the hospital in Wakanda. On any other occasion, Peter would have found the high-tech hospital to be the coolest thing. But instead, he was pacing the waiting room. He needed to know his dad was okay.

“Peter sweetie.” He looked up from his pacing. Pepper was sitting in a chair, a pleading look on her face. “Just come sit, please.” Peter nodded and sat down next to her. His dad had been in surgery for hours. Dr. Strange was taking the lead on it, with a handful of Wakanda doctors assisting him. Bruce and Shuri were monitoring from just outside of the operating room because of the possible gamma ray poisoning. Peter had seen Helen Cho come in at some point. He had also been given clothes to change in to.

“I’m scared for him mom,” Peter said quietly. Pepper pulled him close to her and hugged him tightly. “I need him to be okay. I just need him to be.”

“I know sweetie,” Pepper said, hugging him close. He knew she felt the same way. He wondered how his dad had survived five years without him. Peter suddenly felt like he was six years old again and his dad was gone for months. Just that thought made his eyes tear up. A sob bubbled up and Pepper tightened her hold on him, whispering comforting sounds to him to help calm him down. 

“Mrs. Stark.” Peter looked up to see Doctor Strange in front of them. He and Pepper stood up at the same time and stared at the doctor. His face was blank, almost devoid of emotion. Peter didn’t know how he did that, stay so calm and calculated all the time. But he didn’t have time to consider that. 

“Is my dad okay?” Peter’s voice sounded so small and scared, like he was much younger than sixteen. Doctor Strange sighed and Peter felt every muscle in him tense up. His dad had to be okay, he just had to be.

“We were able to stop the radiation poisoning from causing any damage to any vital internal organs,” He said. “But there were some heavy prices to pay in order to do so.” Peter bit his lip, feeling himself tear up again. Pepper took his hand and gave it a tight squeeze.

“Is Tony going to be okay?” Pepper asked. 

“We had to amputate his right arm,” Doctor Strange said. “And there are extensive burns on the right side of his body. Dr. Cho is going to do her best to us the Cradle to regenerate tissue to cover the burns.” He sighed again.

“What else?” Pepper said. “We need to know.”

“Tony is in a coma,” Doctor Strange said. “He’s not currently breathing on his own.” Peter felt his knees give way as he sank down to the floor. His vision was fogged by tears. Pepper was quickly kneeling down next to him, holding him close. Peter shook his head, not wanting to hear anymore. “Peter, listen to me.” He looked up at Doctor Strange. “If your dad makes it through the night, he’s going to be okay.” He looked back at Pepper. “He just needs to make it through the night.

“C-can,” Peter started, wiping his tears away. “Can I see my dad?” Doctor Strange nodded and Peter slowly stood up, Pepper standing up with him. They followed Strange down the hallway and into a room. The room was dimly lit and there were machines everywhere that were all beeping at different patterns.

And then Peter saw his dad.

He had to cover his mouth to fight back the sob bubbling up. The entire right side of his dad, was covered in bandages. The side of his dad’s face that he could see was pale and sickly looking. There was a tube coming out of his mouth, hooked up to the machine that was helping him breathe. Peter heard the door close and assumed the doctor had left. He tentatively approached his dad. There was a chair near his bedside. He sat down, feeling his legs buckle slightly as he did.

“Dad,” Peter began, his voice small and quiet. “Please be okay dad. I-I can’t do this without you.” He heard a noise and turned to his right, to see Pepper sitting down next to him. She smiled sadly at him and then turned her attention to Tony. 

And then, they began their nightlong vigil.

* * *

Peter groaned as a bright light woke him. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around. Then he remembered where he was. He was in a hospital in Wakanda. His dad had been taken into surgery the night before. He looked around wildly, spotting Doctor Stranger, talking to Pepper. Strange gave Peter a small nod before leaving the room.

“He made it through the night,” Pepper said, tears in her eyes. Peter stood up and walked over to her. She hugged him tightly, his tears bleeding into the shoulder of her shirt.

His dad had made it. He was going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all didn't really think I'd kill Tony, right?


	21. What We Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuri kept talking but Peter suddenly wasn’t listening. His ears felt like they were ringing. His vision felt clouded and he felt his chest tightening. His dad was in a coma and lost an arm. He had missed five years. He had a little sister.
> 
> It was all too much.

After the first two days, Tony was finally able to breathe on his own. He was still in a coma, but Doctor Strange said that his body had a lot to heal from. Dr. Cho worked tirelessly to create the tissue and skin grafts for the burns. There was the amputated arm to deal with, but nobody had mentioned it yet. Peter wondered if everyone was waiting for his dad to wake up to make a decision about that.

“Peter.” Peter was standing outside of his dad’s hospital room, having been dragged out of there by Rhodey to eat something. He spent as much time as he could by his dad’s side. He wanted to be there when his dad woke up. It had been five days since the battle and three days since his dad began breathing on his own. Peter just wanted his dad to wake up. 

“Hi mom,” Peter said as Pepper approached him. She smiled and fixed some of his messy hair. “Uncle Rhodey was just making me eat lunch.”

“I’ll have to thank him later,” Pepper said. “But right now there’s something I need to tell you. Something that happened during those five years that’s important.”

“I know you guys got married,” Peter said, rubbing the back of his head. “I saw the wedding band.” It was weird knowing that his parents had lived a life for five years without him. He hadn’t gotten to even see them get married. It made his chest feel tight and his head feel weird. 

“That’s not the only thing I need to tell you about,” Pepper said gently. Peter stared at her. What else could she have to tell him?

“Mommy!” Peter’s eyes widened and as a small brunette child ran down the hall towards Pepper. As soon as Pepper bent down to hug her, he could see the resemblance.

His parents had had another kid. He had a little sister.

“Sorry,” Happy said, running up to them. “She’s a sneaky little one.” Then he spotted Peter. “Hey kid.” 

“Hi Uncle Happy,” Peter said. Happy smiled and hugged Peter.

“Missed you kid,” Happy said. Peter nodded, realizing Happy had lived those five years as well. “Your aunt wants to see you as soon as possible. She missed you too.” Peter nodded, that weird, tightening feeling in his chest only increasing.

“Mommy,” Morgan said, staring at Peter. “Is that my big brother?” Peter stared at her, a little shell-shocked. She knew about him.

“Yes Morgan,” Pepper said with a smile, looking back and forth between Peter and Morgan. “This is Peter.” Morgan walked up to him and Peter squatted down.

“Daddy said you went to stop bad guys and that was why you couldn’t come home,” Morgan said. Peter couldn’t believe what was hearing. His dad had told her about him? About everything? “Are you coming home for good now?” It was such a simple question. Peter nodded, feeling his eyes tear up. 

“Yeah Morgan,” He said. “I am.” She nodded. And then, without a second thought, she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. Peter bit down on his lip as more tears poured out of his eyes. He hugged her back because he had a little sister and he suddenly felt very protective of the little girl hugging him.

“I’m glad you came home,” Morgan said, pulling away from him and smiling at him. Peter wiped a few tears away and nodded.

“Me too Morgan,” He said, glancing at Pepper and Happy. “Me too.”

* * *

After spending a day with Morgan, Peter already adored her. She was excitable and sweet and very smart for only being four. But a part of him still felt it was weird, adjusting to suddenly having a little sister. He had missed out on so much of her life already.

“White boy,” He spun around, hearing a voice behind him. King T’Challa’s sister, who Peter had learned was named Shuri, was standing there staring at him. He had left the waiting area, where he had been sitting with Morgan while Dr. Cho worked on his dad. He had got up to go on a peaceful walk, but clearly that wasn’t going to happen.

“Uh Princess Shuri,” Peter said, unsure if he was supposed to bow. “Did you just call me white boy?” 

“Yes,” Shuri said. “It got your attention, did it not?” Peter shrugged, still confused why she was talking to him. “I am beginning to work on plans for an arm for your father. I have access to the largest stores of vibranium in the world. I was told you are extraordinarily smart. Would you like to help me?”

“Um, sure?” Peter said. Shuri smiled confidently and began walking. He quickly followed so he was walking in pace with her. 

“My brother tells me you made the webs you shoot in your suit,” Shuri said, breaking the silence.

“Yeah,” Peter said. “It’s just a relatively simple chemical compound. I used to make a batch of it every month before,” He gulped and Shuri stopped walking. She smiled sympathetically at him. 

“I disappeared too,” Shuri said. Peter nodded and they kept walking. They reached her lab and they walked in. He could see schematics for the arm up on a holographic table. “So my idea was similar to Sergeant Barnes arm, which I also made, but more for everyday use, unlike his which is meant for combat.” Shuri kept talking but Peter suddenly wasn’t listening. His ears felt like they were ringing. His vision felt clouded and he felt his chest tightening. His dad was in a coma and lost an arm. He had missed five years. He had a little sister.

It was all too much.

“I-I’m sorry,” Peter stumbled out, backing away from Shuri. She looked at him, a confused look crossing on her face. “I-I c-can’t do this.” And then he was running out of the lab. He ran as far as he could before he felt like he couldn’t breathe. He leaned against a nearby wall, trying to quell the rising panic in him. It was all too much. He didn’t know how he was supposed to handle all of this.

“Peter?” He looked up slowly, when he heard a voice he hadn’t heard in a long time. Lila was standing in front of him, a concerned look on her face.

“L-Lila,” He choked out. Suddenly, she was hugging him. He hugged her back, feeling the panic lessen. She looked only a little older than the last time he had seen her. He assumed that she had been snapped as well. Even so, it had been so long since they had spoken.

“I’m sorry,” She whispered, hugging him tightly. “About everything. I’m so, so sorry.” Peter nodded and pulled away from the hug. He still felt a little light-headed, so he slid down the wall, sitting on the floor. Lila sat down next to him. 

“Our fight feels like a million years ago,” Peter said. “This whole five-year time-jump is messing with my head.” 

“Mine too,” Lila said. “My dad looks so different. He’s got all these tattoos and even though he was happy to see us, it still feels like something happened to him.” He looked at Lila, wondering if she knew, if her dad told her what happened to Nat. Rhodey had told him. Peter hadn’t processed losing Nat, probably because he was so worried about his dad. But Lila had been close with Nat, she had even called Nat her aunt.

“Did he tell you about,” Peter started gently and Lila nodded, a few tears slipping down her face.

“He did,” Lila said. “I don’t know if I can accept a world where I don’t see my Aunt Nat again.” She pulled her knees up to her chest. They both grew silent. “Is your dad going to be okay?”

“He’s still in a coma,” Peter said. “Doctor Strange is cagey about his answer to me. I think he’s more honest to the adults in the room.” Lila nodded. “I just need him to be okay. It’s already so much. It’s been five years, but to me that time felt like five minutes. Lila, I have a little sister now. The world went on without us.” 

“But it didn’t really,” Lila said. “I can tell from the way my dad looks at us. Everyone tried to go on, because they had to. But the world didn’t really go on. Not in the way you’re thinking.” Peter nodded, understanding what she meant. Five years had passed, but only because it had to. It was clear that everyone who had lived through the snap had just done their best to keep going. It wasn’t like his parents had a child to replace him. They just had to keep living even though he was gone. 

“I think I was having a panic attack back there,” Peter said.

“You looked a little pale,” Lila admitted. “Honestly, I was just happy to see you. I missed you Peter.”

“I missed you too,” Peter said. “And I know that text was ages ago, but I’d really like to be friends again.” Lila smiled a little.

“Me too,” Lila said. Peter stood up and offered her a hand. He pulled her up and she bumped his shoulder with hers. 

“I should go find my sister,” Peter said. “Do you want to come with and meet her?” 

“Sure,” Lila said. Peter nodded and then they headed down the hallway. Peter knew that panic that he felt about losing all that time wasn’t just going to go away. But he also knew that he was going to be okay. He had good friends and a loving family. He was going to be okay.


	22. Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Tony?” He turned his head to see Pepper. Her hand was covering her mouth and there were tears in her eyes. 
> 
> “Hey Pep.” She laughed a little, to cover up the sob and sat down on the bed. “We…we did it?”

Tony made a small noise as he slowly opened his eyes. The room he was in was bright. Where was he anyways? What had he been doing last? Had he been playing with Morgan? Reading on the couch with Pepper?

And then he remembered the battle and defeating Thanos. His eyes opened and adjusted to the light. Based on the amount of machines in the room and then uncomfortable lighting, he assumed he was in a hospital. And he had somehow survived.

“Tony?” He turned his head to see Pepper. Her hand was covering her mouth and there were tears in her eyes. 

“Hey Pep.” She laughed a little, to cover up the sob and sat down on the bed. “We…we did it?”

“You did it,” Pepper said, smiling sadly at him. “You stopped him. You saved the universe. But…” Her voice trailed off and she looked down at his right arm. Tony followed her eyes and saw only empty space.

“Ah,” Tony said, realizing his right arm was gone. “Well an amputated arm is better than being dead.” Pepper laughed again and leaned over and gently kissed him. Tony winced, even though she was being as gentle as possible. “How long was I out?”

“Two weeks,” Pepper said. “Between the surgery, amputation and Helen healing the burns on your right side…it was a lot. Your body needed to heal.” Tony nodded, slowly, trying not to avoid any shooting pain. 

“And Peter?” He asked. He needed to see his son. He needed to see him and know this had all been worth it. Pepper smiled and nodded to the other side of the bed. Tony turned his head slowly. His breath caught in his throat when he saw the scene before him. 

Peter was sitting in a chair by his bed, Morgan curled up in his lap, as they both slept. 

“Morgan adores her brother,” Pepper said. “And Peter’s taken quite a shining to Morgan.” Tony smiled, feeling like he could cry of happiness. There they were, Peter and Morgan. His two kids, finally in the same place. Tony wanted to wake them, just to see his kids’ beautiful faces. Pepper seemed to understand and got up. She walked over and picked up Morgan from Peter’s lap. This seemed to wake the teenager. He looked around sleepily.

And saw his dad staring back at him.

“Dad?” Peter asked. 

“Hey bambino,” Tony said, a soft smile on his face. Peter got up and nearly collapsed on the hospital bed to hug his dad. Tony hugged him back tightly, pressing kisses into his hair.

“You’re okay,” Peter cried into his shoulder. “You’re okay.” Peter felt relief wash over him. His dad was okay and talking to him. Everything was going to be okay, it just had to be at this point. Peter lifted his head and Tony stared at his son, at his big doe eyes that he had missed so much.

“God I missed you Peter,” Tony said, looking at his son. He didn’t know how he managed those five years, but he knew he was never going to let that happen again.

“Daddy?” Pepper walked over with Morgan, who was waking up.

“Hey little miss,” Tony said, smiling at his daughter.

“You’re going to sit with Peter okay Morgan?” Pepper said. “Because daddy is still hurt.” She nodded and Pepper handed Morgan to Peter. Tony smiled, just seeing the two of them together. “I’m going to go get Doctor Strange.” And then she walked out of the room. Tony just stared at his two kids. He was never going to get over seeing the two of them together. 

“Why’s daddy looking at us like that?” Morgan asked, looking up at Peter. Peter smiled and looked at his dad. He knew why. He knew his dad was grateful, even with the long road to recovery ahead of him, that he had his family back.

“He’s just happy Mor,” Peter said. “I am too.” 

“Me three!” Morgan said, excitedly. Her comment earned a chuckle from her brother and father. Tony sighed happily and leaned back against his pillow. That empty and hollow feeling would be gone forever. He had his son back. Morgan was going to get to grow up with her big brother. And they could finally be a happy family. And that made him happy.

* * *

Tony didn’t want to stay in the hospital longer than he had too. So two days after he woke up, he was allowed to go back to the lake cabin. He told Rhodey to tell the rest of the team they could stay in the Tower instead of Wakanda, since the Compound was destroyed, if they wanted. But it seemed they all wanted to see him. To thank him. 

Pepper was very strict about who was allowed to see Tony. Shuri, Bruce, Helen, and Doctor Strange were always allowed in. Helen and Bruce were finalizing the regenerative skin, hiding as much of the burns as they could. Tony’s shoulder showed most of the burns, because of the new socket for his new arm. But Tony said it was better than anything. Doctor Strange checked on him daily. His recovery was going well, but it was likely that he would need some assistance with walking on the right side. Tony was still deciding between building a brace or just using a cane. Shuri had fitted him with a new arm, made of vibranium and meant for daily use. Tony didn’t mind it, but told her he would’ve preferred something more human-looking, as he didn’t want to startle Morgan. Shuri said she would look into it, but Tony was already drawing up his own blueprints.

There was a knock at the door to his room. Tony was sitting in bed, working on those blueprints. He raised an eyebrow, wondering who it could possibly be.

“It’s Captain Rogers boss,” FRIDAY said.

“Tell him he can come in,” Tony said, putting his tablet down. The door opened and Steve walked in. “So Pepper must be busy for you to be able to sneak up here.”

“She’s dealing with Hill and Fury,” Steve said, closing the door behind him. “I think Peter saw me head up here. I’m pretty sure your kid could stop me if he wanted to.”

“He’s stronger than you,” Tony said. “We did a few tests a long time ago. He bested your record in the gym. Pretty crazy too.” Steve nodded, a small smirk on his face. He walked into the room further, but still keeping his space.

“Thor and I both agreed that we wished this didn’t happen to you,” Steve said. 

“Rogers,” Tony started, but Steve shook his head. 

“When I met you all those years ago,” Steve started. “I just thought you were a selfish, reckless person who would do anything for the show. I know I told you that you wouldn’t be the one to make the sacrifice play. I was wrong. You’ve laid down your life countless times for us and I don’t think I’ve ever properly thanked you.”

“That’s the superhero gig,” Tony said. “You risked everything once before.” 

“And maybe it’s time we stopped,” Steve said. “Risking our lives when we deserve to just have a life.”

“What are you getting at Rogers?” Tony asked. He eyed him carefully. He was always under the impression that Steve wanted to be a hero for as long as possible. But maybe, after everything they had been through, he was sincere about what he was saying.

“Someone has to bring the stones back,” Steve said. “I want you to let that person be me.”

“Well it’s sure as hell not going to be me,” Tony said. Steve gave him a look and Tony sighed. “It’s not just my decision. You’re going to have to convince Bruce and Clint as well.”

“I will,” Steve said, digging his hands into his pocket. Tony stared at him, wondering what was really going through the super soldier’s head. 

“Steve I don’t really know what’s going through your head,” Tony said. “But whatever you’re planning, just remember what you’ve got here, the life you built here.”

“Some life,” Steve said. “You’ve got a life Tony. A wife, two kids, friends who will watch your back no matter what. What do I have? Nat’s gone. Bucky and Sam, they’ll be fine without me.” Tony sighed and looked at the other man. He wanted to return the stones because he wanted to live in the past.

“I’m sure that’s what they told you,” Tony said. “Or at least what Barnes told you. I imagine Wilson would’ve told you how dumb this all sounds. You go back in time, you’re a man out of your time.” Steve went to speak, but Tony shook his head. “You once told me that the guy who came out of the ice wasn’t the same guy who went in. You go back to the past, be with that girl you’re always mooning over, it’s not going to be what you expect. You’ve changed Rogers, for the better. This is where you belong. With the family you built here.” Tony leaned back against the pillows. “Besides, if Nat was here, she’d kill you for even considering it.” 

“I miss her,” Steve said sadly, looking down at his shoes. “Everyone always said the leader of the Avengers was you or me. It wasn’t. It was Nat. It was always Nat.” Tony nodded, missing the cool and collected redhead.

“Then don’t do something she would’ve disapproved of,” Tony said. He hoped that Steve would consider what he was saying. But he was worried the super soldier had made up his mind.

“Dad?” The door opened and Peter walked in. “Oh, hi Cap.”

“Hey Peter,” Steve said. “Or should I call you Queens?” Peter looked down at his feet and Steve chuckled. “I’ll talk to you both later.” And then he walked out of the room. Peter walked over to the bed, wringing his hands. 

“Should I have not let him come in here?” Peter asked. “I know mom was only allowing certain people in.” Tony shook his head as Peter sat down.

“It’s fine kiddo,” Tony said. “Cap just wanted to have a quick chat. Everything’s fine.” Peter nodded, still fidgeting a little. “Come here bambino.” Peter moved so he was sitting next to his dad. Tony wrapped his good arm around Peter and Peter’s head leaned against his dad’s shoulder. “What’s wrong?”

“I have to go back to school on Monday,” Peter said. “Apparently, schools were given a nationwide vacation to sort everything out with everything being undone, but everyone expected back in classes on Monday.”

“And you don’t want to go?” Tony asked. Peter sighed. 

“Not exactly,” Peter said. “I mean, I want to see my friends, if they’re still my age that is. And I don’t mind school. But…” His voice trailed off. It sounded stupid to say out loud, that he was afraid to leave his dad. But that was the truth. He was afraid that if he went back to school, something could happen and he wouldn’t be around to help.

“I’m going to be okay kiddo,” Tony said, pressing a kiss to Peter’s forehead. “If that’s what you’re concerned about.”

“You don’t know that,” Peter said quietly. Tony sighed and glanced at his son. He could see a genuine look of fear on his son’s face.

“I’m done with the whole superhero gig,” Tony said. “Truly and honestly. Even if I was able to walk properly or build a brace for my leg, I don’t want that life anymore. It’s taken too much from me.” Peter looked at his dad, wondering what changed for him. Why now, all of a sudden, he was willing to hang up the suit. But if Peter thought about it, his dad really hadn’t been Iron Man for a while, not since the incidents in Germany and Siberia, and even then he had claimed to be partially retired. Maybe it did make sense for him to hang it all up now. 

“And what about me?” Peter asked. “Do you want me to stop?”

“But then who will keep Queens safe?” Tony asked. “Be a friendly neighborhood Spider-Man?” Peter nodded. But did he want to do that? Did he want to risk his life on the chance his family could lose him. “It’s okay if you don’t want to do it or just want a break.” Peter nodded, not sure of his answer. Tony kissed his head again and then picked up the tablet. “How about you help me with the plans for my new arm? I need something less metallic and more domestic.” Peter smiled and nodded, glad that they could table the other conversation. So he sat with his dad as they discussed the schematics for a more suitable arm.


	23. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter glanced at his dad, who was leaning his left side against him as they walked, a cane in his right hand. The stones were being returned to their rightful time, a mission Cap was undertaking. Even though his dad was supposed to be resting, the rest of the team had asked him to be there. He was moving very slowly, a somewhat pained expression on his face. He was sure he should've just found a wheelchair and wheeled his dad over, but Rhodey warned him that his dad was too stubborn for that.

“You know squirt, I’m fine walking on my own.” Peter glanced at his dad, who was leaning his left side against him as they walked, a cane in his right hand. The stones were being returned to their rightful time, a mission Cap was undertaking. Even though his dad was supposed to be resting, the rest of the team had asked him to be there. He was moving very slowly, a somewhat pained expression on his face. He was sure he should've just found a wheelchair and wheeled his dad over, but Rhodey warned him that his dad was too stubborn for that. 

“Mom’s orders,” Peter said. “She said if you were going to insist on pushing yourself to be present for this, then I had to help out. Besides, it was this or laundry duty, and this sounded more fun.” Tony chuckled as they reached where the others were. Peter helped his dad to where Bruce was, still slightly thrown off by Bruce’s permanently green self. Bruce pulled up a chair and Peter helped his dad into it. Cap was standing on the platform holding a case with the stones in it and Thor’s hammer.

“Is no one going to talk about how crazy it is that he’s worthy?” Peter asked. “Didn’t you guys have a bet going about that?” 

“Guess Rogers isn’t just the super soldier serum,” Tony said, earning a chuckle from Cap. 

“Ah don’t give him a big head.” Peter and Tony turned to see Sam and Bucky approaching. Peter glanced at his dad, who didn’t seem at all perturbed by the presence of the former winter soldier.

“Too late,” Sam said, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Clint coming?” Steve asked. 

“He’s with his kids and Wanda,” Sam said. “They’re working on details for a funeral for Nat and Vision. They want to do it at their farm.” Tony noticed a look cross Steve’s face. 

“Is that why Thor is sticking around?” Peter asked. Everyone had been pretty much mulling around the cabin since Tony got back. Peter didn’t know where they all slept, but they all seemed to be there; Clint and his family, Wanda, Sam and Bucky, Thor, the Guardians, even T’Challa and Shuri.

“Pretty much,” Tony said. “And they’re driving your mom crazy. So the sooner we get these stones back to where they belong, the sooner everyone can stop invading my home.”

“You had an open door policy on the Tower,” Bruce pointed out. “I guess everyone just thought it applied to your house as well.” Tony rolled his eyes, but a small smirk crossed his face. “Alright Cap, you ready?” Steve glanced at Bucky who gave him a tight-lipped smile. Then Steve turned back to Bruce and Tony and nodded. Tony wondered if this was the last time he was going to see him; if he really was going to go through with his plan. “It’ll be no more than two seconds for us, but it’ll take you as long as you need.”

“Good luck Steve,” Tony said from his seat. Steve nodded to him. “Count it down Bruce.”

“We go in five, four, three, two, one!” Bruce turned the machine on and Steve pressed his watch. He was gone in a flash.

“Whoa,” Peter said, staring at the empty space. “I can’t believe you literally invented time travel.”

“Well after this I destroy it,” Tony said. Peter looked at his dad, a little shocked. “Too much risk of it getting into the wrong hands. Besides, you mess with time, it’s going to mess back. We learned that the hard way.” Peter nodded, small shiver running through him, remembering that battle that almost killed his dad. “Bring him back Bruce.” Bruce flipped the switch again and stared at the platform.

But no one appeared.

“Where is he?” Sam asked, alarm in his voice. 

“He should be right there!” Bruce said, also panicking. Tony glanced at Bucky, who smiled sadly and started to walk away. It seemed Steve’s plan had been something he had shared with his oldest friend.

But then there was a sound and two people appeared on the platform.

“Oh my god,” Peter said, staring at them. He couldn’t believe his eyes. And then he thought about who was at their house. He started running back towards the house, hearing his dad call after him.

“Lila!” Peter shouted, tearing into the house. He found her in the kitchen, watching Morgan drawing. “Lila!”

“Where’s the fire?” Lila asked, an amused expression on her face.

“You have to come with me,” Peter said. “And where’s your dad?” She looked around and then Peter grabbed her arm. “Come on!” He dragged her through the house, nearly running into Clint. “Mr. Barton! You have to come with us!” 

“Uh slow your roll kid,” Clint said. 

“Come on!” Peter shouted. He turned to leave the house, but saw they didn’t have to go far. Clint and Lila stepped out of the house. When they saw who was standing there, Lila let out a shriek. 

“Aunt Nat!” She ran off the porch and nearly tackled the redheaded Russian. Nat smiled as she hugged Lila closely. Peter looked at Clint, who looked like he was about to burst into tears.

“How?” He asked, approaching her.

“A soul for a soul,” Nat said, with a shrug. “And Steve and I are pretty good negotiators.” Lila stepped away and Clint hugged Nat tightly. Peter walked over to where Lila was standing as she wiped her tears away. Peter glanced over at her and she laughed a little. He smirked and nodded, happy that everything was starting to feel okay.

* * *

With Nat back, everyone’s plans changed. There was no need to hold a funeral for her. However, Wanda and the Guardians still wanted to hold funerals for their fallen loved ones. So they did it at the cabin, Wanda tearfully bidding goodbye to Vision, as Nat stood next to her a protective arm wrapped around the younger woman. The Guardians, led by Quill and Nebula, did something similar for Gamora, Tony wondering if he actually saw a tear roll down Nebula’s face for her fallen sister.

And then with that, it was time for everyone to leave the cabin.

The Guardians boarded the Benatar, with Thor deciding to tag along. Tony overheard Thor telling Bruce he had left New Asgard in the capable hands of their new queen, though he had promised to check in once he felt his head was on straight. Peter tried to convince him to stay, after thanking him a thousand times for saving his dad. T’Challa and Shuri had left, Shuri promising to keep in touch with Peter and Tony about his arm, to offer her expertise. Strange and Wong were back to guarding their sanctum, though Strange said he may check in every now and then on Tony. Tony wasn’t quite sure where Steve, Bucky, and Sam had gone, but he was sure they would all check in soon.

“So how long will building this new compound take?” Nat asked, standing on the porch next to Wanda. Clint was sitting in a chair with Laura, Tony sitting across from them with Pepper.

“Well they have to clear the destruction and then rebuild it,” Tony said. “Rhodey’s overseeing it because I’m done. And I think my beautiful wife got that through Fury’s thick skull.” Clint chuckled at Tony’s comment. “What about you Legolas?”

“Oh I’m done for sure,” Clint said. “Retirement suited me.” Laura smiled at that and Tony nodded. “Nat?” 

“Someone’s gotta lead the new team,” Nat said. “And I don’t think Rhodey will fight me on that.” Tony chuckled but nodded. “But until then, think your farm can handle a few guests?” Nat nodded to Wanda, who smiled gratefully.

“Sure can,” Clint said. “Fury and Hill are giving us a lift before dropping Danvers off in Louisiana.” He stood up and glanced out into the yard. Tony followed his gaze. He could see Lila and Peter sitting outside of Morgan’s tent as Morgan chased around Cooper and Nate. “Lila, boys!” The three Barton kids looked up. “Wheels up in five!” Laura stood up.

“Thank you for the hospitality Pepper,” Laura said. Pepper nodded and smiled. Laura got up and headed down to where Cooper and Nate where. She then led them over to where Fury was waiting with the Quinjet.

“I’m going to go get Morgan,” Pepper said, getting up and going to find their daughter. Tony smiled as Peter and Lila came towards the porch.

“Don’t be a stranger Barton,” Peter said, waving to Lila. 

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” She responded. Peter walked up to Nat who smiled at him and gave him a hug. 

“We’re going to have a long talk about fighting techniques very soon,” Nat said. “See you around.” Peter nodded and hugged Nat. He smiled at Wanda who smiled back before the two woman headed off the porch. Nat wrapped her arm around Lila and the three headed towards the jet. Peter sat down next to his dad as Pepper walked back up the porch steps with Morgan in her arms. Pepper sat down in the seat where Clint had been sitting, holding Morgan in her lap. They watched the jet take off and then Tony sighed. 

“Peace and quiet,” Tony said with a smile. “I’ve missed that.” Pepper smiled and nodded. “What do you think bambino? Now that everyone’s gone, what should we do?” Peter looked at his dad and smiled. He then glanced over at his mom and sister. They were a family now; nothing could take that away.

“How about a movie?” Peter suggested. Tony smiled and ruffled his hair. Tony, even in his recovering state, couldn’t have been happier. Everything was as it was supposed to be. He slowly stood up, Peter getting up faster and helping him up. Pepper passed him the cane as she stood up, holding Morgan. And then they all headed inside.

He had his entire family back. He was pretty lucky that way.


	24. Feeling Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There were times when Peter felt lost coming back, like he was living in a world he didn’t belong in.

Peter woke with a start, his heart beating fast and heavy breathing coming out of his mouth. He had been having a nightmare. He had been fading away, feeling like he was little coming apart at the seams. And then suddenly, it hadn’t been him anymore. It had been his dad, disappearing in front of him. He sat up in his bed, trying to control his breathing, puffing out gasps of air. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to calm down. 

“Petey?” He opened his eyes and looked towards the noise. Through the glow of the moonlight, he could see Morgan standing by the door.

“Morgan, what are you doing in here?” He asked, getting out of bed. He walked over to her. She shrugged and looked down at her feet. “What’s wrong?” 

“I had a bad dream,” She said quietly. “I didn’t want to be alone.” Peter nodded, knowing how his sister was feeling and picked her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he hugged her tightly.

“You want to know something?” She looked up at him, Peter noticing her eyes were rimmed with tears. “I just had a bad dream too.”

“Really?” She asked and he nodded. She just hugged him tighter. “Normally when I’m scared, I go to mommy and daddy, but mommy said I had to be careful in their room because daddy is still hurt. So I came in here.” Peter smiled and kissed her forehead, like his dad had done for him so many times.

“Well how about we hang out in here until you’re tired?” He suggested and Morgan nodded. He put her down on the bed and then turned the lamp on in his room. It still felt weird to call it his room. It had all of his stuff but it didn’t feel like his. He couldn’t believe, when he first got to the cabin, that he even had a room. But between his dad’s recovery, all the guests, and Nat coming back, Peter hadn’t had time to deal with all of that. Now, in the quiet of the night, he was able to really understand what it all meant. His dad had set up that room, even though he had been gone. He had always kept a place for him.

“Petey?” Morgan asked. “What’s wrong?”

“Just thinking,” Peter said. “Feeling tired yet?” She shook her head.

“I’m scared that if I go back to sleep,” Morgan started. “Then I’ll have another bad dream.” Peter nodded, wondering how else he could help. He thought of something and went over to his closet. “Petey?”

“Just a second Morgan,” Peter said. He found a box in the back that he was looking for. He had seen it when he first explored the room. If he knew how Pepper organized things, then the item he was looking for was in there. He opened the box and the item he was looking for was on the top. He smiled seeing it and then got up and walked over to Morgan. He sat down next to her, his sister immediately moving to be as close to him as possible. 

“What’s that?” Morgan asked. Peter stared at the stuffed toy and smiled.

“This is Platy,” Peter said. “I’ve had him since I was really little. Uncle Rhodey got him for me because…”

“He’s a platypus!” Morgan exclaimed, looking at the toy. “Just like what daddy calls Uncle Rhodey.” Peter chuckled and nodded.

“And whenever I was scared I always kept him super close by,” Peter said. “Because Platy always made me feel safe. And now, I think it’s time for Platy to make someone else feel safe.” He handed the stuffed animal to Morgan and she stared back and forth between the stuffed animal and Peter with an amazed expression on her face.

“Really?” Peter nodded. She gently took the stuffed animal and hugged it close to her. “Thank you Petey.”

“Anything for my little sister.” Morgan smiled and hugged him. It had been strange and a little off-putting, suddenly adapting to having a little sister. He had missed so much of her life already. But Morgan didn’t seem to care. She treated him like a brother, not caring that he had been gone for the first four years of her life. There were times when Peter felt lost coming back, like he was living in a world he didn’t belong in. But then Morgan would hug him and call him ‘Petey’ and everything would feel just a little better. 

“Think you can sleep now?” He asked and she nodded. He picked her up and carried her out of his room. He brought her into her room and tucked her in, Morgan holding tightly to Platy the whole time.

“Petey?” Morgan spoke up, getting his attention. He sat in the little chair by her bed. “I love you.” Peter smiled and kissed her forehead. 

“Love you too Mor,” Peter said. “And you keep her safe Platy.” Morgan giggled at his comment. “If you need anything, you know where I am.” Morgan nodded. Peter smiled again before getting up. He turned the light off but stayed by the door. He knew his dad used to stand by his door when he was younger and make sure he was asleep. So he did the same for Morgan. And once she definitely seemed asleep, Peter left the room and closed the door. Peter smiled to himself and then went back to his room.

* * *

Peter sat on the couch the next day, reading an email from his school. He had to go back to school the next day, which was a weird concept. What was school going to be like now? Were some of his classmates gone?

“There’s my favorite nephew.” Peter looked up from his laptop and smiled. He put it down and got up as Rhodey approached him. He gave his uncle a hug and smiled. It had been a few days since everyone left. He knew Rhodey was probably very busy, with rebuilding the Compound and dealing with the government, so he was surprised to see him.

“Taking a break from work?” Peter asked and Rhodey nodded.

“It’s Sunday,” Rhodey said. “I deserve a day off. In fact, I deserve months off. I might just take a vacation.” Peter chuckled and nodded.

“Uncle Rhodey!” Morgan came running down the stairs, still in her pajamas. Rhodey smiled and picked her up.

“And my favorite niece,” Rhodey said with a smile. “This is already an amazing day.” He then noticed the toy in her hands. “And what’s that I see?”

“It’s Platy!” Morgan said excitedly. “Petey gave it to me.” Rhodey glanced at Peter, a proud smile on his face. Peter just shrugged, a small smile on his face as well. “He said Platy was going to keep me safe the way he always kept Petey safe.” Rhodey nodded and kissed her cheek. 

“How about some breakfast Mor?” Peter asked and Morgan nodded. “Maybe we can bring it up to mom and dad.”

“Too late on that one.” They all looked to the stairs to see Tony slowly descending. He was holding onto the railing tightly as Pepper stayed close behind. 

“Dad?” Peter asked, wondering if he should help. Tony shook his head as he made it to the bottom of the stairs. He exhaled and leaned on Peter as Pepper handed him the cane.

“I heard something about breakfast?” Tony asked. Rhodey led the way to the kitchen, Pepper following behind. Tony walked to the kitchen, using the cane as Peter spotted him. “So, school tomorrow?” Peter nodded.

“Is it weird that I’m nervous?” Peter asked. “Like I’m going to have new classmates. And probably new teachers. And how are we supposed to finish the year with everything that happened?”

“Easy bambino,” Tony said, noticing how Peter’s face was starting to pale. “You just take it one day at a time, okay?” Peter nodded. “And we’re going to try and help you through this, okay? In fact, we have a whole plan in place.” Peter helped his dad sit down at the table, next to Morgan. He walked over to the stove to assist Pepper, who was already getting started cooking. Rhodey was standing nearby working on brewing coffee.

“We had a long discussion about that last night,” Pepper said. “We do still have the Tower, since Stark Industries is still based there. So while you’re at school during the week, we’re going to live there. And then on the weekends we’ll come here.”

“A-are you sure?” Peter asked. He didn’t want to put his parents out. They had moved, they didn’t need to move again just for him. “I can stay with May during the week.”

“Kiddo it’s fine,” Tony said. “Your mom has to go to work anyways. Stark Industries is helping with a lot of displaced people.”

“O-oh okay,” Peter said, looking down at his feet. Rhodey placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Peter still felt bad about it. He glanced up and Morgan, wondering how she was going to feel. The cabin was probably the only house she knew. Was she going to be okay with it? Tony looked at Peter and indicated he come over to him. Peter walked over and sat down next to his dad.

“Alright squirt listen,” Tony said. “I know this is probably difficult and we understand. But this is the right decision. You love your school. Your mom works in the city. I’ll have access to the best physical therapists in Manhattan. You’ll be closer to May and your friends. And we would’ve done this next September anyways when Morgan started kindergarten.” Peter nodded. “It’s all going to be okay.” Peter nodded, still feeling weird about it. Tony sighed and just kissed his son’s head and then ruffled his hair. He knew this was going to be difficult and that Peter was going to need time to re-adjust. Tony just hated seeing his son feel out of place. He was as much a part of the family as anyone else.

* * *

Peter sat in the car the next day, his leg nervously bouncing. He was going back to Midtown. It felt weird, after everything that happened. He looked out the window, to hide the nervous look on his face.

“Everything’s going to be okay.” Peter turned his head. His dad was sitting in the other passenger seat, Morgan strapped in a booster seat in the middle. Happy was driving and Pepper was up front. He knew they were trying to be supportive and a part of him was glad, but a part of him also felt smothered. Peter just nodded.

“I drew you a picture Petey!” Morgan, who had been holding a piece of paper, handed it to him. “Mommy says big kids have lockers that you can hang it in.” Peter smiled and took the picture. He carefully tucked it into his backpack.

“Thanks Mor,” Peter said.

“Your stop kid,” Happy said as he pulled up to the curb. Peter took a breath, attempted a smile to his family, and got out of the car. He took a breath before heading inside.

The school looked different. Sure, the walls were still the same, but there were photos of people he didn’t recognize. People were passing him by in the hallway, people whose faces he had never seen before. He felt his chest tighten, his vision blurring a little. He didn’t know if he could do this. 

“Peter?” He turned his head, a familiar voice breaking through his thoughts. And there was Ned. He felt relief flood through him, seeing his best friend. He walked over to Ned and they exchanged their usual handshake. Then Ned pulled him into a hug and Peter let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding “Dude, this is crazy.”

“I-I know,” Peter stuttered out, stepping away. “Believe me I know.” 

“Neddy bear!” Betty ran over, hugging Ned tightly. And then she hugged Peter as well. “I just talked to Principal Morita and he said I can still run the school news. He said the people doing it were not as great as Jason and I.” Peter smiled a little, surprisingly glad to see her. “And Peter! It’s so good to see you!” 

“You too Betty,” Peter said.

“Sup dorks.” Peter felt his stomach twist into knots, but the good kind of knots as MJ approached them. He thought back to Titan when realized he did like MJ and he didn’t just want to be friends with her. And here she was. He could make that a reality now. 

“H-Hey,” Peter said. He looked at his small group of friends, more relief flooding through him. Maybe he could handle it. 

Then someone crashed into him.

“Watch where you’re standing dickwad.” Peter laughed, seeing Flash. Now everything really did feel like it was back to normal. “What?”

“It’s just good to see you Flash,” Peter said. The scowl on Flash’s face seemed to disappear. “Come on guys, we’re going to be late for homeroom.” And then he headed towards class, feeling a little better than before.

* * *

“So can I ask you about it?” Peter and Ned were walking down the hallway at the end of the day. Peter was surprised that Ned hadn’t asked anything about what happened yet. But perhaps that was because everyone who had come back still a little shell-shocked at how things had changed. Peter felt lucky that a lot of his friends were still around. Sure, some were gone. He felt a twinge of sadness knowing that Abe, Sally, and Cindy were grown and graduated. But he still had Ned, MJ, and Betty, and that made him feel a little better. But he still felt a little hollow inside. 

“S-sure,” Peter said. Ned glanced at Peter, seeing his face pale. “I’m okay, really.”

“Your dad?” Ned asked.

“He’s okay too,” Peter said. “It’s just weird, being back. My parents got married. I have a little sister Ned. I can’t wrap my head around this. I just feel so…so lost.”

“Have you told anyone that?” Ned asked as they approached the exit to the school. Peter hadn’t told anyone that. He didn’t feel right telling his family because they had been through so much. They didn’t need anything else. Peter was about to say something as they exited the school. 

But he was stopped by shouting and flashing lights. 

“Peter Stark!” People were shouting his name, flashes of camera going off. “That’s the son of Iron Man!” Peter froze, his heart beating faster than normal. “Tell us about your dad saving the universe!” 

“Oh god,” He said, his face paling more. He didn’t know how these reporters found his school or why they were expecting answers from him. But he felt frozen in the spot, as the lights went off. It probably was his enhanced senses that everything felt louder and brighter than normal. He ducked his head as he felt his chest tighten and his breathing start to pick up.

“I got you kiddo.” He heard Happy’s voice and felt his hand on his shoulder. Peter didn’t look up, feeling like he couldn’t breathe. He just let Happy push through the crowd, blocking the reporters and keeping Peter safe. He felt like his brain was on fire from the noise. By the time they got to the car, Peter felt like he was going to burst. He got into the front seat and Happy quickly drove off.

It was too much. Coming back, his dad almost dying, trying to adapt to this world. He didn’t know if he could take it. He covered his mouth his hands as the first cry bubbled out.

“Oh kid,” Happy said, gently patting Peter’s back with one hand. Peter just shook his head and buried his face in his hands as he cried. 

It just all felt like too much.


	25. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s t-too much d-dad,” Peter said, his hands shaking. He could feel his breath catching in his throat and his chest tightening. “F-five years passed. I-I don’t belong here anymore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is the final chapter. And YES, there will be a part six. So look out for that soon! And thank you for reading!

Peter tried to calm himself on the ride back to the tower, but it was definitely clear that he had been crying. Happy wrapped an arm around him, keeping close as they rode the elevator up to the penthouse.

“Oh sweetie.” Pepper was standing just outside of the elevator when they arrived. Peter stepped out and hugged her tightly, tears bubbling out of his eyes. “I’m so sorry that happened sweetie.” Peter nodded a little and looked up at her. She wiped a few tears away and then they headed towards the living room. He could see his dad sitting on the couch. He looked up at Peter, but didn’t move. He was sure his dad would have normally rushed to comfort him, but his body was still healing and he was still moving slow.

“Oh bambino,” Tony said quietly. Peter sat down on the couch next to his dad, furiously wiping away his tears. “Listen, your mom has been on the phone with your principal and with major news outlets about how wrong that was. And we are not afraid to sue anyone who tries something horrible like that again.” Peter nodded, but Tony noticed how pale his son’s face was. “Kiddo, what’s wrong?” Peter just shook his head. He still felt overwhelmed. This was just the straw that broke the camel’s back. 

“I-I can’t do this dad,” Peter said quietly, tears still brimming over his eyes. Tony scooted closer to his son, fighting back a groan as he did. “It’s too much.” 

“Peter,” Tony started but Peter just shook his head. He was crying heavily now, tears streaming down his face.

“It’s t-too much d-dad,” Peter said, his hands shaking. He could feel his breath catching in his throat and his chest tightening. “F-five years passed. I-I don’t belong here anymore.” 

“Peter that’s not true,” Tony said. It made him feel sick seeing how hurt his son was. He didn’t know that Peter was struggling so much. He glanced over at Pepper who had a sad look on her face as well. 

“It is!” Peter shouted. “You got married, you had Morgan. You lived five years that I didn’t. I-I don’t belong in this life anymore.” Peter could feel his breath growing shorter, his vision clouding a little. Tony pulled Peter closer and hugged him, trying to calm him down and comfort him. Peter pulled away shaking his head. “I don’t belong here.” He then got up and ran out of the room. Tony, because of his physical condition but also because of the emotional toll of what just happened, sank lower into the couch. 

“How did we not see this?” Tony mumbled as Pepper sat down next to him. “How did we not see how hard he was taking all of this change?”

“Because we were distracted,” Pepper said, rubbing her arm up and down his prosthetic arm. “We were focused on your health.” Tony sighed and rubbed his forehead. It was difficult seeing his son so upset. There had to be a way to fix it or make it better.

“We have to do something Pep,” Tony said. “I can’t…we can’t just let Peter feel like that.” She nodded. “What do we do?”

* * *

Peter was in his room later that evening. He had barely left it since he had run out of the living room. The only time he had was to get food and luckily the living room had been empty. He was sure his parents were taking care of Morgan, of the daughter they had while he was gone. He felt so hollow and numb thinking about all of these moments his parents had without him and how he was just supposed to be okay with that.

“Petey?” Peter looked over at the door to see Morgan standing there. She was wearing pajamas and holding Platy. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine Morgan,” Peter said, looking away from the door. He heard padded footsteps against his carpet and he sighed. Morgan pulled herself onto his bed and sat down next to him. 

“You didn’t eat dinner with us,” She said. “And mommy and daddy don’t know why. What’s wrong Petey?”

“I’m just tired Morgan,” Peter said. He didn’t want to talk to anyone, especially not Morgan, who he didn’t know how to deal with the presence of. He adored her, but she was a constant reminder of what he missed.

“Will you tell me a bedtime story?” Peter sighed. “Please?”

“Not tonight Morgan,” Peter said. He looked over at her and saw a sad look on her face. “I’m sorry Morgan.” 

“Morgan.” They both looked up to see their parents at their door. Peter picked Morgan up, hugging her, as he carried her over to the door. He handed her to Pepper, noticing the sad look still on her face.

“Night Morgan.” She frowned, realizing he wasn’t going to tell her a story. She leaned her head on her mom’s shoulder as Pepper carried her down the hallway. Peter sighed and went back to his bed and sat down.

“Can I come in?” Tony asked. Peter sighed but nodded. Tony walked in slowly before gently lowering himself down to the bed. “We need to talk kiddo.”

“Dad I’m not sure what you can say,” Peter said quietly. Tony looked at his son, sad to see how hurt and upset his son was. He needed to make Peter’s happiness just as much a priority as anything else. He tugged Peter close to him and kissed the side of his head.

“We’re going to figure this out Peter,” Tony said. “This is your family too. You do belong here. I love you more than anything, okay?” Peter tipped his head down, feeling tears fall down his face. 

“I just want to go to bed,” Peter whispered. Tony sighed and kissed his head again before slowly pulling himself up. He walked over to the door, feeling like nothing had improved.

“I love you, kiddo.” Peter just looked at him with sad eyes and nodded. Tony fought back a frown and then closed the door. Tony used the cane to help him get down to his room. And then he simply collapsed down on the bed, not sure if he was tired from physical therapy or emotionally drained.

“Tony?” He groaned a little, moving so that he was lying on the bed. Pepper laid down next to him, pulling herself close to him. “It’s okay.” 

“There’s got to be something we can do Pep,” Tony said, his head hitting back against the pillow. “Our kid, he’s miserable because of all of this. And I don’t know how to make it better.” Pepper just wrapped her arms around him as Tony closed his eyes, fighting down the overwhelming feeling of pain and sadness. He had to figure out a way to keep Peter from feeling so left out and miserable. 

He had to come up with something.

* * *

“Dude!” Peter was standing at his locker the next day, trying to ignore the amount of people pointing and him and whispering. It wasn’t like his classmates didn’t know who his dad was, his last name was Stark. But having reporters bombard him at school seemed to change the way they all acted. Peter closed his locker as Ned ran up to him. 

“Hi Ned,” Peter said, a quiet exhaustion to his voice. He hadn’t slept much the night before. Every time he tried to sleep, he just thought of how much of an outsider he felt like with his own family.

“Are you okay?” Ned asked, concern on his face. “I barely got to talk to you yesterday.”

“I’m fine,” Peter said. “Principal Morita spoke to me this morning, to assure me that what happened yesterday wouldn’t happen again.”

“And what about your parents?” Ned asked. “What did they say?” Peter’s face paled. “Are you okay?” Peter sighed, feeling his chest tighten a little.

“Can we talk about something else?” Peter asked quietly. Ned nodded as he shut his locker. He barely listened as Ned began rambling about something, still feeling numb and hollow. He didn’t know how to not feel that way, but he felt like he was being swallowed up by it. He sighed to himself and they headed to class, Peter hoping that school could at least distract him from feeling like he didn’t belong in his family.

* * *

It took a day and a half before Tony came up with an idea to help Peter. And when he suggested it to Pepper, she loved it. So their plan was set in motion for the weekend. It was still hard, seeing Peter acting so quiet and not spending a lot of time with them. He’d eat dinner with them and then retreat to his room. Morgan asked every night why Peter was acting so weird and Tony didn’t have a good answer. So he just told her that her big brother needed some time and hopefully that was enough.

Tony was sitting on the porch of the cabin, waiting for Peter. He, Pepper, and Morgan had driven back to the cabin that morning, but Peter had stayed at May’s Friday night so he could go be Spider-Man. He was surprised that Peter wanted to put on the suit, but maybe it was his way of feeling like he did belong, by doing some good. The car pulled up and Tony smiled. Peter got out of the car, looking a little sleepy.

“Why’d you make me get here so early?” Peter asked, yawning a little. Tony just chuckled and stood up, using the cane to help himself.

“Big day,” Tony said. “Come on inside.” They went inside and to the living room. Pepper was sitting on the couch reading and Morgan was watching TV. 

“Petey!” Morgan said excitedly. She ran over to him. He picked her up, even though he seemed to look a little off when he did. 

“Hey Mor,” He said quietly.

“Mommy and daddy have a big surprise today but they wouldn’t tell me until you got here.” Peter looked at his dad, who was leaning on the arm of the couch by where Pepper was sitting. “But you’re here now!”

“What’s going on?” He asked, eyeing them. 

“We invited some people over tonight,” Tony said. “We’re doing a vow renewal.” Peter raised his eyebrows in surprise. A vow renewal? Was that like a second wedding?

“I had always promised Maria that she could be at the wedding,” Pepper said with a small smile. “Speaking of Maria, she, Nat, and Wanda should be here soon.” She stood up and walked over to Peter and Morgan. She took the small child out of the wordless teens’ arms and walked out of the room. Tony walked over to Peter.

“Dad,” Peter started. “Are…are you guys doing this for me?” He looked at his dad with teary eyes. Tony just smiled and nodded. And then Peter was hugging him tightly, letting his tears bleed into Tony’s shirt. Tony hugged him back, a sense of relief flooding through him. 

“Before I ever realized the kind of family I had,” Tony said, pulling away just slightly to look at his son. “I had you. You belong here because you always have. You are my son, my first-born and the most precious thing in my life. Got it?” Peter nodded and Tony kissed the top of his head. “Now come on, we’ve got a lot to do. Think we can put that super strength of yours to good use?” Peter nodded and pulled away from his dad.

“Dad,” Peter started. “I know I haven’t said this much in the last week, but I love you.” Tony just smiled, feeling like this was the right choice to help Peter.

“Love you too bambino.” Peter smiled and then they headed outside to get things set up.

* * *

Tony stood outside, dressed in his tuxedo, admiring the work he and Peter, and eventually Rhodey when he had shown up, had done. There were white chairs set out on the lawn, with an aisle in the middle, leading to a simple white canopy. Peter had suggested hanging up some lights they had for Christmas, but just the white and yellow ones to add to the ambience. As it got darker out, Tony couldn’t help but agree with his son. 

“Tony,” He turned and saw Steve approaching. He could see Sam and Bucky walking towards the seats.

“So you came this time,” Tony said, reaching out to shake Steve’s hand.

“Felt more welcomed this time,” Steve said. “I’m glad things are finally okay, you know, between us.” Tony nodded and smiled a little. It had taken some time, but he was glad he and Steve were okay. 

“Just as long as you don’t drag me back into battle.” 

“Nah, I’m done with that,” Steve said, tucking his hands into his pockets. Tony looked a little surprised by his response. “I made the choice to stay here, not because I wanted to keep fighting, but because I wanted to try living. In a time with my friends and family.” Tony nodded and smirked.

“Well I don’t want the shield back,” Tony said. “Morgan and Peter will just use it as a toy.” Steve chuckled and shook his head. 

“I passed it on,” Steve said. “I hope you’ll find him a worthy successor.” He followed Steve’s gaze until he spotted Sam. Sam, as if on cue, turned his head and nodded to the two. “Besides, Bucky will keep him in line.”

“He’ll do good,” Tony said, looking back over at Steve. “They both will.” Steve nodded and smiled. “Thanks again for coming.” Steve shook Tony’s hand again before heading over to his two friends. He then looked around, taking in everyone who was there. Steve, Sam, and Bucky were now chatting with Bruce. Thor and the Guardians, who Tony had contacted through Nebula were all sitting, Rocket chatting loudly. Scott was sitting with Hope Van Dyne, who Tony hadn’t really had a chance to meet, but felt it was only right to invite her because she and Scott had been so helpful during the battle. They had brought Scott’s teenage daughter Cassie, who was chatting with Harley. Tony chuckled to himself, seeing Harley trying to flirt with Cassie, who was just smirking at his attempts. Fury and Carol were standing in the back, keeping an eye on everything. The whole Barton clan was sitting together with Wanda, who had come down from helping Pepper get ready. Lila was happily chatting with Shuri, who was sitting with her brother. 

“Dad!” Peter came running up to him, Rhodey and Happy following after him. “Ready?” Tony smiled and patted his shoulder.

“Sure am kiddo,” Tony said. “Let’s get this show on the road.”

* * *

Tony stood at the end of the aisle, all his friends sitting and staring at him. Happy was standing next to him, ready to officiate again. Nat and Maria came in and sat down at their seats, Nat giving Tony a nod. Tony looked down at the end of the aisle and smiled, a little tearfully. Peter was holding Morgan’s hand, walking with her. Morgan was throwing flowers from a white basket, a big smile on her face. When they got to the end of the aisle, Tony scooped Morgan up and kissed her cheek.

“Good job,” Tony whispered to both of them. He used his other arm to pull Peter closer, also leaning against him. He wanted his kids to be with him for this moment.

And then Pepper was walking down the aisle. 

“Mommy looks so pretty,” Morgan whispered. Tony smiled. He couldn’t help but agree. Pepper looked gorgeous. She reached the end of the aisle and smiled at the three of them. 

“This is a nice surprise,” Pepper said, before kissing Morgan’s head.

“Family,” Tony said as Peter took Morgan out of his arms. “That’s what it’s all about.” He looked at his two kids and smiled. Peter beamed back at him, looking happier than Tony could remember. “Alright, go sit so we can do this thing.” Peter nodded and sat down in the front row with Rhodey and May. 

“We are all gathered here today,” Happy said, smiling at his two friends. “To watch Tony and Pepper renew their vows. I lucked out this time that I don’t really have to do much.” Everyone there laughed at his comment. “So if you two want to take it away? Tony?”

“Hey Ms. Potts,” Pepper smiled at him, making his stomach twist into wonderful knots. “There are four days in my life that I count as the best days of my life. Obviously, the birth of our kids are two of them. But meeting you, that’s on their too. I was such a pompous jerk back then and you put up with that crap for years.” Pepper laughed lightly. “You stood by me during some of the toughest moments of my life and supported me through everything. I thank every day that you loved me enough to stick around through all of that and I plan on spending the rest of my life showing you how much I love you. It’s always been you Pep.”

“Tony,” Pepper started, a little teary eyed. “You’re right, you were a handful back then.” Tony shrugged and everyone laughed again. “People used to ask when I knew you were becoming a better man. I think a lot of people believed it was when you came back from Afghanistan. But it wasn’t. It was the day Peter was born. The day you became a father, you became a different person. A better person. And I was lucky enough to see that person long before anyone else. And I was even luckier to fall in love with that person. You are an amazing man, a wonderful father, and the only person I want to spend the rest of my life with. You amaze me every day with your wonderful and kind heart and I love you for that.” 

Peter smiled watching the two of them. Pepper had been a mother to him his whole life. And after everything they had all been through, he had thought he would never get to see the moment when his parents got married. But there they were, renewing their vows to include him in this big life moment. He smiled happy tears as Morgan pulled herself into his lap. He kissed her on the top of the head, finally feeling grateful for the family he had and not lost that he had missed out on it.

“Well now that everyone in this room has laughed and cried,” Happy said, earning a chuckle from the couple. “How about you two kiss and I call you husband and wife again?”

“Thanks Hap,” Tony said, before capturing Pepper’s lips in a kiss. The whole gathering of people cheered, Peter and Morgan the loudest. Tony pulled away from Pepper and leaned his forehead against hers for a moment before turning to their kids. He nodded his head and Morgan ran over, Peter following after her. Pepper picked Morgan up and Tony wrapped an arm around his son. He looked at his family and smiled, feeling a sort of relaxed happiness. Everything seemed to be looking up.

* * *

“White boy you have to tell me the chemical compound!” Peter was sitting at a table with Lila, Shuri, Cassie Lang, and Harley Keener. He had met Harley a few times and liked him well enough. It was just strange to know that both Harley and Cassie had once been younger than him.

“I still can’t believe your dad lets you be a superhero,” Harley said. Peter shrugged as he glanced down at Morgan, who was dozing in and out of sleep on his lap.

“I didn’t give him much of a choice,” Peter said. He looked at Lila and Cassie. “Don’t follow my lead.” 

“We also didn’t get bit by a radioactive spider,” Lila pointed out. 

“Though it would be kind of cool,” Cassie said with a smirk. “I tried to convince my dad once to let me be his sidekick. He went with Hope instead. Probably a better a choice.” The group laughed at her comment.

“Are we interrupting the children and siblings of superheroes annual meeting?” Scott asked as he approached the table. “Peanut, it’s time to go.”

“Dad!” Cassie said, her cheeks heating up in embarrassment. Scott shrugged and walked away. “Oh my god.”

“Peanut, that’s cute,” Harley said. Cassie was still blushing, but she smile at Harley and he smirked. “I can, uh, walk you out.” Cassie nodded and stood up. “I probably have to go anyways. I think Mr. Hogan is trying to flag me down to give me a ride back into the city.”

“Good seeing you Harley,” Peter said nodding to the older boy. Harley nodded and waved to the group.

“Bye guys,” Cassie said. “And check your phones when you have a chance. I started a group chat.” Then she and Harley walked away.

“I should find my brother,” Shuri said as she stood up. “But I will get that compound out of you.”

“I told you,” Peter said. “I can only be bribed with vibranium web shooters.” Shuri rolled her eyes before smirking and walking away. Peter sighed and leaned back in his chair, glancing down at his sister.

“So how are you really doing?” Lila asked, turning to face Peter. “I know you were having a rough time at the hospital and then things got crazy with Nat coming back and we didn’t really talk about it.” Peter sighed. A week ago, his answer would have been different.

“I’m okay now,” Peter said. “It was hard, adjusting to coming back when the world kept on going for five years. I felt so lost and numb and like I didn’t belong anymore. Like I didn’t even feel like I belonged with my own family. But today, all of this, I realized I was wrong. And I think I’m going to be okay.” 

“And if not you can always call me,” Lila said. “Because before Spider-Man had a billion-dollar suit and a suit made from nanotechnology, he had a Lila Barton original.” Peter chuckled and smiled.

“I know,” He said. “Thanks Lila.” He glanced down at Morgan who was definitely asleep. “I should go put my sister to bed.” He stood up, holding Morgan carefully as to not wake her.

“I think my family is leaving anyways,” Lila said. “See you around Stark.”

“Don’t be a stranger Barton.” Lila smiled before heading off to find her family. Peter carried Morgan towards the porch, seeing his parents.

“Well if this isn’t the sweetest thing I’ve seen,” Pepper said with a smile upon seeing the two of them. 

“She hasn’t left my side the whole night I think,” Peter said. Tony smiled at the two of them. “I was going to bring her upstairs.” 

“She shouldn’t sleep in her dress,” Pepper said, taking Morgan from Peter’s arms. “I can do it.” She then kissed Peter’s head. “Thank you, sweetie.” 

“Anytime mom.” Pepper smiled and then went inside with Morgan. Peter moved to stand next to his dad, who was watching as everyone was leaving. Tony sighed and Peter looked at him. “Everything okay dad?” Tony looked over at Peter and nodded. 

“Everything is great bambino,” Tony said. He wrapped the arm that wasn’t holding his cane around Peter’s shoulder and pulled his son closer to him. It had been a wonderful day. Tony didn’t know if it was possible to feel any happier than how he felt in that moment.

Peter glanced up at his dad and smiled. Yesterday, he had felt like garbage. But now, now he felt good. He felt like he belonged. Sure, he had missed time. But his dad was doing everything he could to not let that affect him. He hugged his dad, resting his head on his shoulder. Tony kissed the top of his head and Peter smiled.

He finally felt like he was home.

**Author's Note:**

> Scream with me on my tumblr? https://doctornineandthreequarters.tumblr.com/


End file.
